Anything But Ordinary
by Violet Emeralds
Summary: Ash and co are finally on the slopes!! But who's this new guy, Scott, and why exactly does he have his eyes set on Misty? (Part 1 of 2) FINALLY UPDATED!!!!
1. Prologue: The New Girl

*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Prologue - The New Girl~*  
  
Hey!! This ficcy is an AAMRN, and I've got not much else to say, besides it's a total A/U plot, kay? And just to let you know, everybody is the same age, and in grade 10. Got it? Alright, on to the story! (P.S - Reviewers will get a special mention in the next chapter!)  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Brocko!" Ash greeted his long time friend as he plunked down into his seat. He tossed his few books onto the desk in front of him, and then turned around to face his friend behind him.  
  
"Hiya Ash. Barely made it, the teacher's gonna be coming in through the door any minute now."  
  
Ash sighed. He had a frequent habit of. not quite being on time. regularly. "It wasn't my fault." he said. "Pikachu was-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, Ash, it's never your fault." Tracey, another of Ash's friends, said from the seat diagonally from his own.  
  
Their conversation was cut short as the teacher entered the classroom. Their first class, math, held one of the most un-likable teachers of the lot; Ms. Bentley. She had short, curly blonde hair, and thick-rimmed glasses which seemed tiny compared to the rest of her, despite their large size. Ms. Bentley was quite overweight, and her height wasn't that to be proud of. One would think that someone of this stature would pose no threat to the students, as what most of them thought when they had their first class with her. Oh, how wrong they were.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum, how many times do I have to tell you to take that blasted hat off your head while in this classroom?"  
  
Ash snickered. He knew how irritable Ms. Bentley was, and he used it to his fullest potential. Almost every class he was sure to wear it, although it resulted in getting it confiscated several times over the few months since school had started.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Bentley, I am so utterly sorry. I was unaware that I had my hat on my head, if I had known I would have surely taken it off before entering your wonderful classroom." His voice was so sugar-coated that a hum of laughter soon filled the air of the classroom.  
  
Ms. Bentley huffed, which was not an easy task considering her weight, and glared at Ash. He snickered to himself, fully realizing the reasons of why she was still a 'Ms' instead of 'Mrs'. Ms. Bentley glared at Ash, saying "Do you think this is funny, young man?"  
  
Ash thought about this for a second. 'Hmm.. To be cocky, or not to be cocky? That is the question.' "Well? Does it require that much thought, Mr. Ketchum?" He smirked. "Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Office!"  
  
***  
  
'Great.' Ash stood in the hallway outside of the main office, waiting to see the principal. 'First period, and I'm already kicked out.'  
  
Ash heard the door open and a young woman with blue hair stepped out of the office, followed by the secretary.  
  
"Like, thank you, Mrs. Stellar."  
  
Mrs. Stellar, the secretary, replied "No problem, Ms. Waterflower. We're looking forward to the new arrival on Monday."  
  
'New arrival?' Ash thought curiously.  
  
The young woman, Ms. Waterflower, tucked away a few papers, of which looked like forms to Ash, into her purse and finished up conversation with Mrs. Stellar, then trotted out of the main doors in her navy mini skirt, heels clicking on the hard floors.  
  
"Well, Mr. Ketchum. What brings you to the main office?" Mrs. Stellar, arms crossed over her chest, asked in slight amusement. Ash was a regular customer to the office, they saw him at least three times a week, when he was at least trying to co-operate.  
  
"I, ah. you know, the usual." Even at age 15 ('almost 16,' he thought joyously), he still had the habit of scratching the back of his head and stuttering when put in the spotlight. Despite the situation, Mrs. Stellar chuckled lightly.  
  
"Ash, Ash, Ash." She shook her head. "Always getting in trouble, aren't we?"  
  
"I was provoked!" he defended, his lucky red hat still sitting on his head.  
  
Mrs. Stellar noticed the hat, and moved out of the doorway for him to enter the office. "You might want to take off your hat before Mr. Coleby sees you with it on, you remember what happened last time."  
  
Ash bowed his head down in shame, tucking his hat inside his jacket. "Yeah, I remember." One of the few times he'd had his hat confiscated had been with the principal, yet all of the-okay, almost all of the teachers and staff knew that Ash and his hat always went together, like a matching pair.  
  
Mrs. Stellar pushed him on his back to hurry him in, and announced to the principal in his room that Ash was here to see him. Again.  
  
Walking into the principal's room was almost a daily ritual for Ash, and he was almost friends with everyone in the office. Except the principal himself. That's why they always made sure he ended up seeing him whenever he was bad. Which was quite often.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum, what an honour to see you." Mr. Coleby said. "Come have a seat." Ash instinctively patted the spot in his jacket where his hat laid underneath, making sure it wouldn't budge.  
  
Ash sat down on the furnished wooden chair in front of the desk. Mr. Coleby looked at him intensely with his cold, blue eyes. Clad in black dress pants, a pale blue shirt and a navy tie, he was the image of authority to others around him. To Ash, he was the image of trouble.  
  
Ash only wore his hat, under his jacket of course, a pair or baggy jeans, a deep green t-shirt, and a jean vest with yellow trimming on the pockets.  
  
"Well, what's the problem this time, Mr. Ketchum?"  
  
"Being rude, according to Ms. Bentley."  
  
"Being rude, eh? Well, you do know that we have rules and policies about respect to our staff members, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash grunted, folding his arms over his chest and slouching in the chair, looking out the window into the Friday morning sun. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was 9:55, his first period would soon be over.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum, please divert your attention from your watch and put it on the subject at hand." Ash sighed heavily and looked at Mr. Coleby.  
  
"Now, I think your mother would love to hear about this incident. After all, three strikes and you're out, right?"  
  
The school had a policy of which three times in the office and you got a phone call home. His mother had gotten so many of them that she was often beside herself with the total. He then cringed. He had plans to go to a dance with a group of friends this weekend, and as soon as Mr. Coleby phoned his mom, she'd ground him for the weekend. That meant no dance.  
  
He heard the ringing of the phone and these thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
'This is not fair!'  
  
***  
  
"But mom!!"  
  
"I said no, Ash! Don't you listen to me?"  
  
Deliah pointed her index finger at her son, flicking it in his face.  
  
"I can't believe you, you get in trouble in the office - again! - and then expect for me to let you go to some hooligan party? Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
"Maybe," he said.  
  
"Oooh, now I can see why these teachers are constantly sending you to the office!!"  
  
Ash sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to go to this party now. As his mother walked out of the kitchen, he smacked himself upside the head for his stupidity. He should have known better than to talk back to his mom if he even wanted a chance to go to that dance.  
  
***  
  
"So, how was the dance?" asked Ash. He was talking to Brock on the phone on Sunday night, considering he had finally worked off that phone call from the office and had gotten his phone privileges back.  
  
"You should have seen all the girls!!" he screeched over the phone. Ash winced, holding the phone away from his ear since he was so loud. "So, who went?"  
  
Brock thought for a moment. "Basically everybody except you."  
  
Ash sighed. Stupid Mr. Coleby, why'd he have to call on Friday??  
  
"ASH!! GET OFF THAT PHONE!! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!!"  
  
'Really.' he thought sarcastically in his head.  
  
"Okay Brock, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye Ash. Good luck with your mom." And with that, Brock hung up.  
  
'I'll need it.'  
  
***  
  
Ash walked into school the next morning in a foul mood. He had been deprived of doing anything over the weekend, and he had been lectured so many times, you'd think he tried to murder the Prime Minister rather that just get a phone call from the school. He was even deprived of talking to his own pokemon, so Pikachu had been sent over to Prof. Oak's for the weekend.  
  
He headed for his desk, and Brock and Tracey immediately noticed his bummed- out mood. But they never got a chance to talk to him before the teacher interrupted them. Thankfully, the class wasn't math, but science. Mrs. Finne stood at the front of the class and said "I'd like to welcome a new student to the class."  
  
'A new student?' Ash thought. 'Could that be what that woman was talking about in the office on Friday?'  
  
He couldn't finish his thoughts when a young girl walked in. She had long, orange hair tied back into a ponytail at the top of her head, and wore flared stonewash jeans with a pastel purple t-shirt. He could see her eyes sparkle even in his seat near the back of the class.  
  
"Everybody, meet Misty Waterflower."  
  
***  
  
TBC.  
  
So, how did you like it? Good or bad? Comments, criticisms, flames, and questions accepted from the review box!!  
  
If you would like to be on my mailing list, please leave a side-note on your review.  
  
Oh, and I may like a beta-reader for this fic, so if you're interested (and are full of great ideas!) leave that in your review, too!  
  
  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Violet Emeralds~  
  
P.S - All of my future reviews will be at the bottom of the fic, kay? 


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

In the last chapter.  
  
He headed for his desk, and Brock and Tracey immediately noticed his bummed- out mood. But they never got a chance to talk to him before the teacher interrupted them. Thankfully, the class wasn't math, but science. Mrs. Finne stood at the front of the class and said "I'd like to welcome a new student to the class."  
  
'A new student?' Ash thought. 'Could that be what that woman was talking about in the office on Friday?' He couldn't finish his thoughts when a young girl walked in. She had long, orange hair tied back into a ponytail at the top of her head, and wore flared stonewash jeans with a pastel purple t-shirt. He could see her eyes sparkle even in his seat near the back of the class.  
  
"Everybody, meet Misty Waterflower."  
  
*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Chapter One - First Day~*  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Misty smiled up at the front of the class. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Misty?" Mrs. Finne suggested.  
  
"Well, okay." Her voice was soft and melodic, sounding shy yet sure of herself at the same time. He knew it was an oxymoron, but Ash didn't care. It was the only thing he could use to describe it.  
  
"I was born in Cerulean City, and I have three older sisters. I love to swim, and I am a water pokemon trainer. Umm. hmm, what else? Oh, and I hope to be friends with as many people as I possibly can!" She ended her mild speech, and the class clapped for her. "Okay then, good job, Ms. Waterflower. Please take a seat behind Alyssa Minden. Ms. Minden, please raise your hand."  
  
A girl three seats over from Ash with blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes raised her hand. Misty walked down between the desks and took her seat.  
  
"Hi!" greeted Alyssa, turning around to face Misty when the teacher wasn't looking. "Hey," Misty replied.  
  
Alyssa saw that the teacher was starting to turn around, so she got straight to the point.  
  
"Wanna come hang with us at first break? I mean as in me and my friends."  
  
"Sure." Alyssa turned around just in time as the teacher faced away from the chalkboard and to the class.  
  
"So, what is the answer to the question in your texts? Mr. Ketchum?"  
  
Misty looked around the class, wondering who 'Mr. Ketchum' was. She wanted to try and find out everyone's name as quick as she could.  
  
Misty saw a boy with spiky black hair wearing a red cap on his head, wearing jeans and a burgundy shirt, shrug his shoulders and say "I dunno."  
  
Mrs. Finne said "Well, Mr. Ketchum, if you were paying attention, do you think you would have known the answer?"  
  
"Probably," he replied.  
  
"Well then," she crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, "Maybe that will give you an idea of what to do for the rest of this class, then, won't it, Mr. Ketchum?"  
  
Ash wanted to say something back to her, but bit his tongue at the last second. He didn't want to get sent to the office this early in the morning. Again. He just ignored the question as Mrs. Finne turned towards the black board once more, explaining the answer to the problem.  
  
Ash turned his attention to the new girl a few rows across from him. Her aquamarine eyes were gazing intently on the blackboard, trying to comprehend what was being written on there, since she hadn't done this at her previous school. He smiled. Ah, new kids were always fun to pick on. He then turned his attention back on the black board as well, figuring he'd have to listen in on at least a few classes in order to get a passing grade.  
  
Thankfully, the class went by quickly, and they were allowed on their break. Ash caught up with Brock and Tracey in the hallway by their lockers. Their break was 10 minutes long, but you had to stay inside the building. You got to go outside for a while at lunch.  
  
"Hi Brock, Trace."  
  
Brock and Tracey turned around and said hi as well. "You see the new girl?" Ash asked.  
  
"Did I ever." said Brock, switching into PG mode. (Pretty Girl.) He clasped his hands together in front of his face. "Her long, flowing hair is the colour of the blazing sun, her eyes of the raging sea. Her name sounds so-"  
  
"BROCK!" Ash and Tracey yelled at the same time. Ignoring them, Brock twirled in circles around the lockers, bumping into a few guys. He crossed the path of Gina, a young girl in the grade above them. "Ah! Gina, how lovely it is to see you. can I do anything for you? Would you like me to carry your books? Which class are you heading to, I could walk you to it!"  
  
Tracey and Ash sighed. "It's just like when we were traveling, every girl he sees that wasn't over 25, he'd instantly fall in love with." They watched Brock pretty much stalk poor Gina all the way to her locker, and they chuckled. "And he wonders why no one will go out with him."  
  
Just then, a girl appeared behind them. "Heya Ash!" she greeted, hugging him. This was Sydney, Ash's current girlfriend. "Hi," he replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled at him, and said "Where's Brock?" Ash laughed, his arm around her waist, nodding his head in Brock's direction. "He's trying to have a conversation with Gina." "I don't think it's working, though," Tracey said, completing Ash's sentence.  
  
Their conversation was cut off abruptly when they heard something from behind them. "Hey there, Ashy-boy."  
  
Ash turned around to see Gary, his long-time rival from ever since he could remember. "Shut up, Gary. Don't you have friends you can bug? Oops, sorry, I guess not." He turned around again, facing his friends with his back to Gary.  
  
"You better watch your mouth there, Ashy-boy. You don't wanna get grounded by mommy again, do you?"  
  
At this point in time, Ash severely wished that he had his Pikachu here with him at this time. 'She'd give him a jolt to remember,' he thought. He sighed. Pokemon weren't allowed on school property during school hours. They supposedly 'disrupted the learning of others'.  
  
"I'd rather be grounded than spend another second with you, ass hole." (ooh, now that's gonna bring it to a PG!)  
  
Ash turned around and headed down the hallway, Tracey and Sydney in tow. Sydney glanced back at the fuming Gary and smiled. She then walked up to her boyfriend and friend, heading to their next class.  
  
***  
  
Misty looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces. She had just met five other girls and three guys. She looked ay Alyssa, one of the few of who she could remember the name of. There was also Michelle, Roxy, and the other three she couldn't remember. She could remember all of the guys because there weren't very many of them. Aaron, Taylor, and Gary.  
  
Michelle had long, brown hair, and blue eyes, a darker blue than her own. She wore a high mini-skirt with a very tight pink top to go with it. She shuddered. Misty was still too much of a tomboy to wear pink.  
  
Roxy was a bit tamer in the clothing department. She wore flared black jeans and a navy shirt that shimmered in the light. Her reddish blonde hair fell down to her shoulders and no further.  
  
Aaron had deep brown hair with blonde tips, spiked up and held with gel. His clothes were the normal for a guy, baggy jeans accompanied by a baggy shirt.  
  
Taylor looked a lot like Aaron, except that his hair was all brown with natural golden highlights. They wore the same style of baggy jeans, and Taylor wore a blue Exco shirt with it.  
  
Gary was a little different. He wore khaki pants and a light green t-shirt that wasn't so baggy as the others, showing off his upper and lower arm muscles. He, too, had brown hair, and it was spiked just like the others. Before she knew it, Gary had walked off with Aaron and Taylor following close behind.  
  
"Hey Misty, do ya wanna hang with us all the time?" Alyssa asked, motioning to her group.  
  
"Sure," supplied Misty. "After all, I did say that I wanted to be friends with as many people as possible."  
  
Alyssa smiled. "That's true!"  
  
Before Misty could say anything else, a boy walked past them, right through the middle of their group. 'Wasn't he that 'Mr. Ketchum' guy in my class?' "Hey Lyss," Misty asked Alyssa. Lyss was her nick name. "Yeah?" she asked, turning around from watching the guy walk off, seemingly in an even worse mood than in the morning. "Who was that guy? I heard the teacher call him 'Mr. Ketchum'."  
  
"Oh, that'd be Ash. He and Gary are like the best pokemon trainers in the school. And both of them are so hot, don't you think?"  
  
Misty blinked. "Uh. sure, whatever." She felt a blush appear on her cheeks from her newfound friend talking about someone that way.  
  
Alyssa sighed. "They've both got girlfriends already, though. It's so hard to go out with Ash, he says no to practically everyone. I think he's only gone out with like 3 people ever since he came in grade nine." She shook her head. "But Gary's got a new girlfriend every week. That's why a lot more go after him, because they know they've got a better chance."  
  
Misty absorbed all of this information that Alyssa was telling her. She had to remember so many things about so many people, she thought she'd never get all of this straight.  
  
The bell rang, signaling them to get to their next class.  
  
"What d'ya got next, hun?" Michelle asked Misty. She rustled in her red bag for a bit, finally pulling out a sheet of paper with her schedule.  
  
"History," she replied.  
  
"Really? Then you can go with Gary, that's what he's got next, too." She flagged him down from the other end of the hall. "GARY!"  
  
He approached the group of girls, saying "What can I do for you, ladies?"  
  
Alyssa sighed. "Shut up and take Misty to her history class."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. so rude there, Lyss."  
  
She put her hands on her hips, saying "Do you want to be late for class, Mr. Oak?" Gary shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Then I suggest you HURRY UP!"  
  
She yelled the last part, pushing him down the hall roughly, and gently leading Misty after him. She growled at him, then turned to Misty, smiling, and said "Have fun, sweetie!" She then disappeared into the sea of bustling teenagers.  
  
Misty followed closely behind Gary, not wanting to get lost. They had walked for a bit, then Gary stopped. Misty almost bumped into him. Gary was walking towards a small group of people, walking down the hall as well. She recognized one as Ash, his hat standing out amongst the other heads.  
  
"Hey Ashy-boy, I think we've got some unfinished business!" he yelled, and Misty back away slowly.  
  
Ash turned around and glared at the brown-haired boy. "What do you want?? I told you already that I don't wanna see your damn face again!!"  
  
Misty took another step back, bringing up against a locker. "Uh. Gary?" she squeaked. He ignored her, yelling above PG-13 rated phrases at Ash.  
  
They continued going at it for a few more minutes, and finally Misty had enough. If she didn't find her way to history in two seconds, she was going to be late. "EXCUSE ME?!" she yelled, causing both young men to stop and stare at her.  
  
Proud of herself for getting their attention, she said "I don't know about you, but I'd actually like to get to my history class. on time!!" She walked in between them, pushing the two away from each other's throats. "So one of you is going to take me to the history classroom-NOW!"  
  
Brock conveniently came up in front of Misty and said "Fair maiden, I would be honoured to take your hand and lead you to your history classroom. May I have the pleasure of escorting you?"  
  
Misty looked at him strangely. "Uhh. sure, thanks." Misty and Brock started walking down the hall, leaving Ash and Gary to stare each other down. Deciding he didn't want to ruin his reputation with the teachers, Gary stormed off down the hall a good distance behind Brock and Misty. Ash sighed and walked off, rejoining Tracey, and heading to his own class. 'I swear, one of these days.'  
  
***  
  
History went by in a breeze. Besides Gary and Ash acting like jerks in the hallway, Misty had quite a good time meeting other people in the other class. Then Misty thought about that Brock guy. She had only made it to the door when she heard him call "Oh, Melissa! How nice to see you again." Misty heard the girl sigh, and she heard the footsteps of Brock following her down the hallway, saying "But I haven't talked to you inn 15 minutes! Come back, sweetie!"  
  
She giggled at the memory. Then her stomach growled and interrupted her. 'Oh gosh. I guess I'm hungry.' She made her way to the cafeteria, stood in the line and got her food, and tried to look for an empty seat. "Hey Misty! Over here!"  
  
She saw Alyssa waving her hands above the crowd, signaling to an empty seat beside her. Misty smiled, she did have a seat after all. She raised the food tray above her head so she wouldn't spill in, and waddled sideways through the narrow aisles. When she finally got to Alyssa, she saw someone now occupying the seat beside her. "Lyss?" she asked. "Wasn't this seat for me?"  
  
Alyssa sighed. "It was, except that Aaron got here first. Sorry, hun." Misty put on a fake smile. "It's okay," she said, and ventured off in search of another seat.  
  
"Oh, Misty!! Don't fret, Brock has saved you a seat!" Brock shot his hand in the air, beckoning her over. She figured, 'Why not?' and sat down beside him. Brock immediately took her hand and asked "Is there anything I can get you? Do you need help eating? Here, let me hold your fork." Misty quickly snatched the fork away from him and said "I'm fine, thanks." Thankfully, another girl walked past, by the name of Lyndsay, and Brock immediately railed after her.  
  
Misty sighed. Why would Alyssa do that to her? She though she was her friend! 'I guess I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and talk to her about it.' She leaned her head on one fist, elbow on the table, and began to peck at her food. All of the commotion today was starting to tire her out. After all, your first day in a new school isn't easy.  
  
Ash, who was one seat away from rock previously, now sat beside Misty. He noticed her depressed demeanor, and wondered if he should ask her about it or not. It just felt. strange to see her sad. 'I'm probably pitying her for being the new girl,' he thought. He then decided that he'd be nice to her for her first day and see if he could help.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
Misty jumped. She hadn't even noticed someone else sitting beside her. She then relaxed, but tensed up again upon seeing who it was. "I'm fine," she said.  
  
Ash looked at her strangely, but then said 'If you say so."  
  
"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
Ash looked up to see a fuming Sydney glaring at him. "What do you mean, 'what am I doing'? It's lunch time, what do you think I'm doing!?"  
  
"I think you're flirting with the new girl!" she accused, hands on her hips.  
  
Ash gagged. Flirting? This is what she considered flirting? "Syd, I'm not flirting! Brock had her come sit here, she had no where else to sit-"  
  
Ash never even got to finish his sentence when she stalked off, carrying her food tray, to the furthest table away from his, her green pants swishing the whole way.  
  
Misty felt bad about what just happened. It was all because of her sitting there that this happened. 'But she was a little accusing, wasn't she? I mean, he was just sitting beside me.' Misty looked up at Ash and said "So, that was your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
Ash ignored her apology. Ah well, he could make amends with Sydney later. Right now, all he wanted to do was eat!  
  
***  
  
The end of the day finally came. Misty was eager to get home and see her pokemon. She thought about them; Staryu, Goldeen, Horsea, Poliwag. She missed them all. Yes, she even missed her lame Psyduck that did nothing but act stupid and complain about his headache. Then she thought about her newest pokemon, one of which she caught just a little while ago. Pikachu, who she nick named Sparky.  
  
(A/N: Yes, this is exactly like the pokemon Richie has, but Richie isn't in this fic, and I love Sparky too much to leave him out, so Misty owns him, kay?)  
  
She still considered herself a water trainer, though, because she didn't use Sparky for battling. He was more of a companion, not a battling tool.  
  
She found herself almost out of the school when she heard two voices of which she faintly recognized. She carefully peered around the corridor, careful not to interrupt their conversation. She recognized Gary right away, he was just about the only guy in the school who didn't wear jeans, but the other one she wasn't too sure on at the moment.  
  
She had cherry red hair, and she wore deep green flared pants. Misty thought. 'Now where did I see deep green pants today?' Then it clicked. 'Sydney! But what would she be doing here with Gary?' Her eyes widened as she saw Gary step closer to Sydney and place his hands on her hips. They talked in hushed tones, Sydney giggling every once and a while. They got closer and closer. Misty was really starting to get worried. This was Ash's girlfriend, here! With his rival! She gasped as their lips touched. Hearing the gasp, Sydney shot her eyes open. Misty ducked behind the wall, holding her breath, hoping she never saw anything.  
  
Misty rushed down the rest of the hall and out the door before they came looking for her, which she though they surely would do. She ran and ran all the way home, getting lost a couple of times. Finally standing safely at her doorstep, she put her hands on her knees and gasped for breath. How in the world was she supposed to break this to a guy she barely even knew?  
  
Gary and Sydney broke apart, both slightly winded. She thought about the figure she saw spying on them. Smiling evilly, she just hoped that Misty would tell Ash the following day. 'This should be fun,' Sydney thought, broadening her smirk.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Hello! Violet Emeralds here again, and I'm so glad that so many people liked the prologue! Thanks for all of your reviews. Here's my comments to you.  
  
Childsnake: Thanks for the review! And yeah, a beta-reader is someone who reads over your chapter-type-ish-thing before you post and gives recommendations, fixes some grammar that I may have missed, and helps carry out an interesting plot. And I caught the 'Anythign' thing before I read your review, but thanks anyway!  
  
Crystal Arcanine: Thanks a bunch!! Well, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for, and I hope you like it as much as the first one!  
  
Virgo Writer: Here's the next chapter for ya, and I hope you didn't have to wait too long! Thanks for leaving a review!  
  
Purrfect Kitty a.k.a Damita: Oooh, I feel so flattered, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!! And I'm a real sap for romance, so you can be sure that there's gonna be tons of it in later chapters, but since Ash and Misty are just about to meet, you can't exactly expect much yet, right? Whew, that was a long sentence. lol. Oh, and thanks for offering to be my beta reader, it makes me feel happy that I've already had two people offer!! (And it's okay if you're not the greatest speller, I'm a pretty good self-editor for spelling, so I usually catch all my mistakes!)  
  
M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y: Thanks for your review!! And you bet that Gary's gonna be the jock type. lol. But I think I have a different plan for Misty, though. but a cheerleader might be an idea. thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Blondie: Wow, thanks to you, as of now, I have 219 reviews for the first chapter!! (lol). I'm glad you like it so much! And it doesn't matter how many reviews I get, I'll still continue, but the more I get, the more I'll be motivated to write!  
  
Kasuka: Hey, cool pen name! Thanks for the review you left, and thanks for liking it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. It's an honour to know that people are really waiting for my fanfiction!  
  
Erin-chan: Heh heh, thanks for your lengthily review! I really enjoyed reading it. Well, to answer your question, Brock, Tracey and Ash have gone on a journey in their elementary days (since they didn't have to go to school in elementary if they were a pokemon trainer). It may sound confusing now, but you'll hear the three reminiscing about their journey throughout the following chapters, kay? And Pikachu's definitely staying!! I think she's so cute! (It's gonna be a 'she' in my fic, since I've seen it both male and female in various fics). Thank you for the great review!  
  
DeathAngelHell: Thanks for the review!! And I'm planning for it to be a big and kawaii fic, too. *Sigh* I guess we can just hope. Wait, what am I talking about? I'm the author, I can do what I want! Lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Spruceton Spook: Thank ya for the review. 'Twas very much appreciated. Know what? You're the first person to tell me that it was specifically very well written. Thank you! And yes, I like the 'trouble-making Ash' as well. Even in the series, I could picture him being the class clown if they were in school. Thank you for your time and leaving a review!  
  
Okay, now I'm going to do something that I think is unique, I've never seen any author do it before. I'm going to give out a Best Reviewer Award! There'll be a chapter-ly award, and at the end of the series, the Grand Reviewer will be announced! So, get reviewing!! I'm looking for hints and clues on understanding the story, you know, someone who's really into it and shows it. Alrighty? Now, for the prologue's Best Reviewer!  
  
And the winner is....  
  
Erin-chan! Congratulations! Stay tuned and review, and maybe you'll win next time!  
  
~Violet Emeralds~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Shocking Revelations

In the last chapter.  
  
She found herself almost out of the school when she heard two voices of which she faintly recognized. She carefully peered around the corridor, careful not to interrupt their conversation. She recognized Gary right away, he was just about the only guy in the school who didn't wear jeans, but the other one she wasn't too sure on at the moment.  
  
She had cherry red hair, and she wore deep green flared pants. Misty thought. 'Now where did I see deep green pants today?' Then it clicked. 'Sydney! But what would she be doing here with Gary?' Her eyes widened as she saw Gary step closer to Sydney and place his hands on her hips. They talked in hushed tones, Sydney giggling every once and a while. They got closer and closer. Misty was really starting to get worried. This was Ash's girlfriend, here! With his rival! She gasped as their lips touched. Hearing the gasp, Sydney shot her eyes open. Misty ducked behind the wall, holding her breath, hoping she never saw anything.  
  
Misty rushed down the rest of the hall and out the door before they came looking for her, which she though they surely would do. She ran and ran all the way home, getting lost a couple of times. Finally standing safely at her doorstep, she put her hands on her knees and gasped for breath. How in the world was she supposed to break this to a guy she barely even knew?  
  
Gary and Sydney broke apart, both slightly winded. She thought about the figure she saw spying on them. Smiling evilly, she just hoped that Misty would tell Ash the following day. 'This should be fun,' Sydney thought, broadening her smirk.  
  
  
  
*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Chapter Two - Shocking Revelations~*  
  
  
  
**Just a note that in this fic, the only vid-phones are in pokemon centers**  
  
***  
  
Sitting upon her bed, Misty sighed unhappily, caressing the tender spot between Sparky's ears. He cooed up at her and she smiled faintly. The scene from earlier that day replayed itself in her mind. She knew that Gary and Ash weren't exactly on good terms, the incident in the hallway on the way to her history class proved that enough, but to actually sink low enough to steal someone else's girlfriend?  
  
She looked at the blue cordless phone sitting under her lamp on her nightstand. Then she looked at her bag, lying on the ground beside her bed. The phone. The bag. The phone.  
  
She sighed again, and reached down for the bag. Sparky looked at her, noticing that she wasn't rubbing his head anymore, and cocked his head sideways in a very cute manner, saying "Pika pi? {What are you doing?}"  
  
Misty smiled up at him, reaching into her bag at the same time. She didn't know how, but she'd been able to understand her Pikachu's thoughts from day one. Having it finally click in that he asked her a question, she replied "I'm just looking for a friend's number from school. I'm gonna give her a call." She pulled out a piece of paper from the bag, and tossed it to the side ruefully. "Where in the hell did I put it??" she asked herself out loud.  
  
Sparky's cheeks sizzled as a couple of stray static waves emitted from it. "I'm sorry, Spraky," she said. He hated it when people swore. He glared at her, wondering whether to punish her or to let her off this time. He sighed and stopped the electricity in his cheeks. "Pikachu pi, pi pika! {You're off this time, but don't do it again!}"  
  
Pulling her hand out from the bag yet again, she held a ruffled looking piece of paper with scrawled writing on it. "Got it," she cheered, petting the tuft of hair between Sparky's ears.  
  
Walking over to the phone, she began to dial the number. "6..2!" she finished, pressing each button as she said it. She was met with the sound of ringing, and after three rings, she heard a gruff male voice answer the phone. "Hello?" he growled. Misty tensed up. "Um. hi, is Alyssa there?" Without saying anything back to her, Misty heard the guy yell out "Alyssa! Get your ass down here, someone wants you on the phone!"  
  
She heard the phone click, signaling someone else picked up from somewhere else. "Shut your yap, Greg, I got it!" Alyssa then placed the phone up to her ear, waited for the click of her brother hanging up the phone, and said "Hi!"  
  
"Hey Lyss, it's me, Misty."  
  
"Oh, heya Misty! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." she said. Misty thought back to another thing that happened earlier that day, where Alyssa gave up her seat to Aaron. Not wanting to be rude, she went around the subject carefully. "Well, ah, you remember when-"  
  
Alyssa cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Misty. The thing is that Rox has a thing for Aaron, and she was sitting in the seat one away from me, so when I saw Aaron coming, I didn't know what to do! Then, I saw Brock waving you down, and I knew that he'd never turn away a seat from any girl, so I kinda went with Aaron. I am so, so sorry Misty."  
  
Misty thought for a minute. 'So, that's why she turned me away yesterday. And she's right, Brock wouldn't turn down any girl.'  
  
Noticing the silence, Alyssa asked softly, "No hard feelings?"  
  
"No hard feeling," Misty confirmed.  
  
"MISTY!! Like, it's dinner time, so, like, you have to come down now!"  
  
Misty sighed. "Well, I have to go now. My sisters are calling me."  
  
"Oh, sure! I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
Misty smiled. Alyssa still was her friend, after all. "Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
And with that, the two hung up and Misty made her way down the stairs to the dinner table, preparing for another meal with her three sisters.  
  
***  
  
Ash sat on him room floor, playing with his Pikachu. She'd been at Prof. Oak's all weekend, so this was the first time Ash had seen her since Friday afternoon. "How's my number one girl?" he asked her. She climbed up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. He laughed lightly, feeling Pikachu hop onto his head, pushing his red hat down over his eyes. "Hey, quit it!" he chuckled. Pikachu jumped down and playfully threatened him with a lightening bolt.  
  
Ring. Ring. The two were disturbed of their playful atmosphere by the ringing of the phone.  
  
Ash picked it up and placed it against his ear. "Hello? Ketchum residence, Ash speaking."  
  
"Hi Ash!" a feminine voice sounded from the other line. Pikachu growled as soon as she heard the voice.  
  
Ash shushed Pikachu with his hand and said "Sydney! How are you?"  
  
She giggled. "I'm fine, Ash."  
  
Pikachu clamped down on Ash's hand - hard.  
  
"Ahh!" he screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Ash!" Sydney yelled. "I'm gonna be deaf now thanks to you!"  
  
Ash, rubbing his sore hand, replied "I just got bitten hard by my Pikachu, Syd, don't bite my head off.  
  
She huffed on the other line. "You know that new Misty girl?" she continued, almost pretending that the whole yelling incident hadn't even happened.  
  
"Umm, yeah." His mind switched back to the cafeteria this morning. "-but I don't like her or anything," he added quickly.  
  
Sydney huffed. "Well, that's good, because she's just a little liar. You know what she said today?"  
  
"Umm, what?"  
  
Sydney broke down on the other line. "She- she."  
  
"Sssh, it's okay," Ash verbally comforted, having no idea that this was all a scheme. Pikachu scoffed and left the room, deciding that if she stayed in ther eone more minute, she'd bite Ash's head off for being so stupid as to date someone like that.  
  
Sydney 'composed' herself and continued. "She told." Sydney paused for a moment, racking her brain for someone who she'd seen Misty hang out with today. Ash assumed the slight pause was to collect herself. Whew, was he off course. Sydney then continued for the third time in this conversation. "Michelle. that the only reason I was dating you is. is because that you have eight gym badges, and you're going into the competition this summer, and. Oh Ash, you know that's not true!"  
  
"It's okay, Syd, I know you're not using me," he said. Sydney smiled on the other line. 'Wow, I should be an actor!' she thought to herself. "Well," she sniffed one more time for good measure, "I'd better get going now. Thank you, Ash." And with those words, she hung up, leaving Ash no chance to reply.  
  
". you're welcome."  
  
Hearing that the conversation was over, Pikachu re-entered the room. "Pikachu pi, kachu pi chu pika? Chu ka pika? {What's wrong with you, Ash?? Can't you tell she was lying??}" Ash grumbled. "Listen, Pikachu. you've been on Syd's case ever since day one, so why don't you just drop it?"  
  
Pikachu, now completely offended, raced up to the open windowsill. "Pikachu, wait!" Ash called, jumping up from his spot on the carpet. But it was too late, Pikachu had already jumped out of the open window and landed daintily on the grass-covered ground below. Ash sighed, head poking out of the window. "Fine then, go!" he shouted. When he pulled his head back inside the window, he whispered to the empty room, "Just be careful."  
  
***  
  
Misty looked up from her reading to a sound from outside of her room window. She peeked over the windowsill, still half laying down, to see a spot of yellow darting around from tree to tree. Before she knew it, Sparky hopped up beside her. She saw his gaze intently upon the moving critter, and upon closer inspection, Miaty recognized it as a Pikachu. She glanced sideways at her own pikachu and noticed the look in his eyes. "Oooh, Sparky, that wouldn't be a girl pikachu, would it?" she taunted.  
  
Sparky turned and gave her a funny look, tail swishing back and forth behind him stiffly in annoyance. "Alright, alright. should I let you go say hi?" She smiled as she saw Sparky's cheeks go an even darker shade than they already were. She opened the window and watched happily as her pokemon made his way to the other pikachu. Wanting to give them some privacy, she laid back down on her bed and continued reading her novel. She sighed, 'Ah, nothing like young love.'  
  
***  
  
Ash whipped his head around as he saw his Pikachu walk in through the little 'Pika-door' in the main entrance. "Pikachu?" he asked her. She had a glazed expression in her eyes, and she kind of swayed when she walked. Ash walked up to his mom. "Mom, what's up with Pikachu? Is she drunk?"  
  
Deliah took one look at the young rodent and abruptly laughed. "Drunk?? No, sweetie. she's not drunk!"  
  
Ash looked at his mom strangely. "Then what's wrong with her??" he asked.  
  
Deliah laughed again. "Nothing's wrong with her, Ash. Just let her be."  
  
Ash sighed, totally confused. "Whatever mom, I'm going to bed."  
  
"God choice," she said. "After all, you've got school tomorrow!"  
  
He grumbled. "Don't remind me."  
  
***  
  
Misty smiled after the encounter Sparky just had. "Ah, it's nice to see him make new friends," she thought. "Or girlfriends," she reminded herself. The smiled then slid off her face. "Oh gosh, I still have to tell Ash about Sydney, don't I? Oh, this is going to be so hard."  
  
Sighing, she rolled over in her bed, preparing for another long day of school tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
"Pika. CHU!!"  
  
Ash was woken from his dreamless sleep by the electrifying jolt of one of Pikachu's lightening bolts. "Aaah, Pikachu! How many times do I have to tell you. that's what my alarm clock's for!"  
  
He looked down at his toasted pyjamas and sighed. And his mother wondered why she spent so much money on him for clothes. He rubbed the burnt sleep out of his eyes and coughed, some black smoke emitting from his mouth. Walking into the shower, he muttered "If I get lung cancer, I'm blaming it on you." Pikachu just giggled at her trainer's antics.  
  
***  
  
"Ash!" Misty yelled, finally spotting him on the school grounds. Ash turned around to see who was calling him, and turned right back the other way when he saw who it was.  
  
"Ash," Misty panted, now standing beside him. "What do you want?" he interrupted coldly. Misty looked at him, confused. 'Maybe he just had a bad morning,' she concluded. "Ash, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Shoot," he said, his back still to her. Misty ignored it, and continued onto her confession on what she had seen the previous day. "Ash, yesterday, I saw Gary and Sydney in the hall after school, and they. they were kissing, Ash. Your girlfriend's cheating on you."  
  
Ash turned and faced her, staring cruelly. "Yeah, just like she's only going out with me for my badges, right? Huh?"  
  
Misty looked at him, hurt. "What are you talking about? I never-"  
  
Ash quickly cut her off. "Yeah, that's just what you want me to think. I'll have you know that Syd phoned my last night and told me what you've been saying."  
  
"Wh-what I've been saying?" she repeated. "I don't know-"  
  
"Just leave me and my girlfriend alone, you hear me, Waterflower? Lay off."  
  
Misty was about to protest, but bit her tongue at the last minute. 'What things have I been saying? I haven't done anything! What a liar!'  
  
"Fine then, don't believe me." She walked away from him. "Your loss."  
  
***  
  
The school day went by quickly, and soon Misty found herself in the hallway again. But this time, there were other people there too. She was just putting some things back into her locker when she realized that she forgot her health book in her last class. Collecting the rest of her necessities, she hurried towards the currently unused classroom. 'I hope they haven't locked the door yet,' she thought, racing down the hall.  
  
When she looked in the classroom, she saw, again, the sight she'd seen the previous day. Instead of making any noise, though, she ran back the way she came, only hoping Ash hadn't left yet. 'I guess they thought no one would see them in an empty classroom.'  
  
She spotted the bright red of Ash's hat and, without speaking, began dragging him down the opposing.  
  
"Hey, what do you think-"  
  
This time it was her turn to cut him off.  
  
"Shut up. I have proof now that what I said was true. Just look!"  
  
She pointed her finger to the classroom of which she just recently left. They both walked up to the classroom, and peered inside.  
  
The classroom clear in their sight, the two pokemon trainers had these two facial expressions; utter shock, and smug satisfaction.  
  
***  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger! *ducks from people firing cans and other garbage* I'm sorry it took longer than the other one, and is shorter (I think.), and worst of all, it's a cliffy. Well, now to the reviewers.! (At least that's something you can look forward to, ne?)  
  
NekoSan: I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks for the review!  
  
Crystal Arcanine: Well, you were right!! Sydney is causing trouble. Well, you've always gotta have a bad guy, eh? Lol. Yeah, I did update fast, and I'm hoping to keep up the pace!! (I have a habit of updating the first 3 or 4 chapters quickly, and then losing it from there. you should see my other account, not even half are finished, and I'm already starting on another one!!) Heh heh, thanks for reviewing the first and second chapters!  
  
Childsnake: Thanks for the review!! Yah, and I know that the pokemon rule sucks.. But tell me which rules at your school do you think are 'fair'? Lol. Well, you've got your word fight, and many more to come! Thank you for your ideas and comments, and thanks for your email, too! I hope you'll stick with me as this story continues!  
  
Kasuka: Really? You think so? Well, thank you! Yes, I try to make my chapters better as they go along, but a lot of times it doesn't work out that way. heh heh. Thanks for your review!  
  
LavenderEspeon: Yay! (lol) Here's your next chapter, and yes, as you already know, I did get the song from Avril Lavigne! (whoo, you kick ass, girl!) Heh. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well, my birthday friend! I shall see you in my future reviews then, huh? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Purrfect Kittie a.k.a Damita: You're welcome for the comment, and guess what? Here's another one! Thank you for liking it so much, and I hope that this chapter got your mind off of your flame! (I've never gotten one before, but I think they're really stupid, so don't worry, just remember that the person who gave it to you probably isn't smart enough to think of 'constructive critism', or probably doesn't even know what it means! ^.~) The review is greatly appreciated, you always give me lots to think about!  
  
Chika: You really think it's one of the best ones? Oooh, I feel all happy inside!! Thank you so much! Wow, I'm in the top of someone's list! Heh, wow, I think I'm taking this a little too dramatically.. But I'm a romance writer, I thrive on drama! Heh heh.. thanks for the review, Chika! T'was greatly appreciated!  
  
DeathAngelHell: Oh, the best school ficcie? Already?? With just 2 (3) chapters? I feel so honoured!! Oh, I think we must have been on the same wavelength, because about 10 minutes before I checked my reviews, I thought of the exact same thing! (About the Pikachus) But thanks for the idea, I have a feeling that if I didn't think about it beforehand, I would've used it for sure! Lol, I think the whole Brock/Misty bit is funny, too. I just can't help feeling that that's how Brock would react to Misty had they met under different circumstances. Well, I thank you greatly for the review, and I hope that this chapter is up to your standards as being 'the best school ficcie'!  
  
Myst_Lady: Thanks for more reat ideas, Myst! Oh, you just made me realize that I totally left Brock/Tracey out of this chapter. well, I think that it's because of the Ash/Misty problem, and the pikachu bit! He he. And you bet Tracey's gonna be preppy. I mean, can you imagine him as a rebel? A class clown?? Well, I can't. so anywayz, thanks again for the ideas! I have a feeling I'll need them when I near my usual mid-fic slump! (he he, lol)  
  
Suxie: *sigh*Mine is perfect. oooh, I'm getting an overload of compliments tonight!! Err, this morning. whatever. But thank you!! I'm glad I have the power to make you 'read without sleeping'.. You'll never sleep again!! HAHAHA!! Lol, actually, I think I'm the one who needs sleep, considering it's quarter after 3 in the morning. well, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the rest! (no matter how short.) Thanks!  
  
________: ... you didn't leave a name, now I can't thank you properly!! Well, I hope you know who you are, and if you're reading this, thank you! Don't worry, I'm not planning on abandoning this fic this early. so you'll be getting lots more!!  
  
Virgo Writer: Well, you may not think that it's long now, but later on when this story isn't as new, you'll have a lot longer wait!! (and especially if this continues on into the school months!!) Thanks for reviewing both chapter two, and the Prologue!  
  
Well, that's all of the reviewers of chapter 2 as of 3:19 AM Est., so a big round of applause goes to all of them!! Now, the Best Reviewer for chapter 2!!  
  
The winner is...  
  
LavenderEspeon!! This wonderful reviewer has taken the initiative to email me. several times!! Thanks to those emails, I've found out tonz about her, and the fact that we have the same birthday and favourite singer! Let's give her a big round of applause for being friendly, and noticing the origin of my title!! Get writing your reviews now, and maybe you'll be the next chapter's winner!!  
  
Thanks for reading all of my rants, they're practically half of the story itself!! (Hey, stuff it, I like to talk, okay?) Lol. Thank you for all of your constant support!!  
  
~Violet Emeralds~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Deception

In the last chapter.  
  
When she looked in the classroom, she saw, again, the sight she'd seen the previous day. Instead of making any noise, though, she ran back the way she came, only hoping Ash hadn't left yet. 'I guess they thought no one would see them in an empty classroom.'  
  
She spotted the bright red of Ash's hat and, without speaking, began dragging him down the opposing hall.  
  
"Hey, what do you think-"  
  
This time it was her turn to cut him off.  
  
"Shut up. I have proof now that what I said was true. Just look!"  
  
She pointed her finger to the classroom of which she just recently left. They both walked up to the classroom, and peered inside.  
  
The classroom clear in their sight, the two pokemon trainers had these two facial expressions; utter shock, and smug satisfaction  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Chapter Three - Deception~*  
  
  
  
***  
  
'What??' Misty thought, gazing in upon the empty classroom. The totally empty classroom. The desks were in their places, and no noise emitted from any corners or other likely hiding places. Misty's eyes were wide with shock. "But... but-" she stammered, but Ash cut her off.  
  
"But what?? Are you satisfied now? Listen, I've had enough of you and your petty attempts to try and make me think that my girlfriend's cheating on me! Why can't you just let it go?" And with those words, he turned and walked off, heading towards his locker of which he was so rudely dragged away from earlier.  
  
Misty sighed, watching him walk off. 'Fine then,' she thought. 'If he doesn't want to know the truth, let him believe what that bitch says about her and Gary.' She leaned back against the wall, slicing down it until she was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Oooh, what's the matter, baby?" someone asked from above her. Misty shot her head up only to come face to face with Sydney. Growling, she asked "Why do you care, so you can make up more lies to feed to Ash?? If you want Gary, why are you keeping your relationship with Ash going??" Sydney smiled satanically. "Well, you see, I was, but when I saw you in the hall, I figured this way'd be a lot more fun. After all," - she leaned down close to Misty's face, her demonic glare penetrating through her eyes - "We don't want the new girl running around thinking she owns the school, now, do we?"  
  
Sydney stood up and laughed. Right then and there, Misty could easily picture little spiky horns and a red, pointy tail growing from her head and backside. She then decided to retaliate.  
  
"What are you talking about?? I do not think I own the school!!" She put up a glare that could match Sydney's own. Sydney flicked back a piece of dark red hair. "Oh, so that's why you hang around Alyssa, Roxy, Michelle, and the others like they actually like you!"  
  
"They're my friends!" Misty huffed, firmly believing that what Sydney was saying was nothing but lies. "Whatever," Sydney whipped around and stalked out, several nasty words escaping from under her breath.  
  
Misty composed herself, and then headed out the door at the other end of the empty hallway. She blew a piece of orange hair from her face, and pushed open the doors rather forcefully, thinking less then friendly ways to start a conversation with her the next day,  
  
***  
  
Ash lay upon his bed, a jeweled case balanced carefully on his chest, hands supporting it on either side. He opened the box and looked inside. The deep velvet interior supplied cushioning to the precious medals that lay inside. He took one out, his favourite one, the Boulder Badge. It was coloured an onyx gray, and resembled the shape of a chiseled square. He remembered back when he had very few pokemon, Pikachu being one of them, and had to battle against tough, defensive rock type pokemon at the gym. But the end was worthwhile, for there he founded one of his greatest friends, Brock, who had then accompanied him on his journey.  
  
He remember that Tracy joined soon after, amazed with the state of health and sketching opportunities his Pikachu and several other pokemon withheld. He chuckled lightly, remembering the odd, interrogative face Pikachu had when bombarded with sketch pads, pencils, erasers and notebooks, a frenzied Tracey hopping around him to get the 'best angle'. Pikachu had long since forgiven the young lad for it, but Tracey still had his days where he's come over to Ash's house just to sit and watch Pikachu eat, drink, sleep, and even glare, when he'd get too obsessive.  
  
Dropping the badge back into the case, closed the lid, sat up, and placed it in its special spot on top of his dresser. It reminded him of what he had to do this summer.  
  
Summer was the only time high school students were allowed to collect badges or enter tournaments, so that's when all of the special events were held. And it was this summer that Ash, one of the few in any high school for miles, was to enter the Pokemon League Championship.  
  
This fierce contest matched the biggest and best of all pokemon trainers across the land to fight for the winning title of 'Pokemon Master'. There was only one thing Ash was angry about in this whole escapade - Gary had also made it into the league. 'What if I loose to him??' Ash thought. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, saying, "No way, I'm better than that kid any time!"  
  
Deciding that a walk would do him some good at this point in time, he walked out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going for a walk!" he yelled, already half way out of the door. Not even bothering to wait for an answer, he shut the door and headed down the driveway.  
  
"Pika!" Ash heard a shout from his room. He turned to see Pikachu with her head stuck out of his window. "Pika pi chu pi!? {Can I come too?}" she asked. Ash shook his head 'no', and said "Sorry buddy, but I wanna go alone." And with that, he began his walk.  
  
Pikachu watched him leave and sighed. "Chaa... {darn...}" She lowered her head onto the window ledge, and cocked it back up almost immediately after. Looking around the yard, she noticed a movement from the tree behind the house. Wanting to investigate, she jumped down from the second story window, landing as gracefully as a cat from a countertop.  
  
Sniffing the air around the tree, she knew immediately who it was. "Pika, pika cha! {Alright. get down here!}"  
  
Sparky emerged from the green leaves and smiled down at Pikachu. "{I was just having a bit of fun...)" he said, hopping down the length of the trunk. Despite her angry approach, Pikachu couldn't help but smile. The two conversed some more, and then headed off on a little journey all of their own, guaranteed to be back only by the next meal time.  
  
***  
  
Misty grumbled on the phone.  
  
"... and then you know what she said??"  
  
She was talking to Alyssa, explaining what happened between her and Sydney earlier that day. Misty continued her ranting and finally sighed.  
  
"Well, she don't know what she's talking about, because you're one of the gals now!" Alyssa said. Then she giggled. "Anyway, it's the other way around. It's not that you hang with us and we don't like you, it's that she wants to hang with us but knows that we don't like her!"  
  
The two girls talked for a bit longer, then Alyssa said, "Hey Misty, you wanna stop by my house for a bit? I'll show you something really cool."  
  
"Sure, I'll just tell my sisters I'm leaving, and I'll be off, okay?"  
  
'Shouldn't she be telling her mom or dad instead of her sisters?' Alyssa thought. 'Ah well, they must be out somewhere.'  
  
"Alright hun, see ya soon!"  
  
Misty hung up the phone and stood up, flattening down any creases in her baby blue tank top. She then grabbed a piece of paper from her nightstand and shoved it in her jean pocket, walking out of her room, not realizing that Sparky was no longer in the room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Misty, come on in!" Alyssa stood at the doorway of a fancy looking Victorian style house, clad in gray sweatpants and a matching spaghetti strap tank. Misty stepped warily into the exquisite household, careful to keep her arms at a distance from all of the priceless looking artifacts that lined the halls.  
  
"Come, come, don't be shy!" Alyssa ushered Misty into a back room of the house, crossing the kitchen in the process. They ended up in what looked like a rec room of some sort, and Misty saw three people in there.  
  
"Mom, Dad," she said. "Greg..." she quickly grumbled as an afterthought. "Meet my new friend, Misty! She'll probably be coming over a lot, okay?"  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Minden nodded their heads in recognition, but Greg just sat there, staring at the show on the T.V. the two girls left that room and entered another, Alyssa whispering along the way, "Don't mind Greg, he's just a prick!"  
  
Alyssa opened the door, and Misty gasped. There was band equipment hung up on the walls, and sheets of music paper littering the floor. "This is our band room. Me, Michelle, Roxy, and Claire are in it." She looked at Misty and said "Do you play?"  
  
Misty shook her head, saying "Nope." Alyssa grumbled. "Darn, then I guess you can't be in it."  
  
"It's okay," Misty said. "But who's Claire?"  
  
"Oh, Claire? I could've sworn I've introduced you to her before... ah well, you'll see her sometime, but she was away today. I phoned her and she said she was sick." Alyssa turned around and began to leave the room, Misty following suit. "Now to my room!"  
  
***  
  
Ash kicked a loose rock on the paved road he was walking on. He had his hands in his pockets, and his hat pulled down over his eyes, walking aimlessly. He scuffed his shoes, frustrated.  
  
"Ergh, why'd I have to start thinking about the damn league again, huh? It's ages away, so I shouldn't be worrying about it already..."  
  
His thoughts came to an abrupt stop, as did his feet, when he heard a couple of familiar voices from around a bend. He peered around the corner and gasped.  
  
There, in the middle of a deserted alley, sat his Pikachu with another Pikachu beside her.  
  
(A/N: I bet you thought I was gonna say Gary and Sydney, huh?)  
  
The opposing Pikachu had a spiky tuft of hair on top of his head between his ears. The two stripes on his back were darker than his Pikachu's, too. Ash walked up to the couple and said "So, is this who you were hanging out with yesterday, too, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu turned around and glared at him. "Chu chu, pika chu! Pi chu! {We're trying to have a conversation, here! Go away!}"  
  
Ash only smiled and said "Oooh, touchy!" He came up right beside her and sat between the two Pikachus. "So, who's your friend?" Ash was completely oblivious that Pikachu wanted a private moment with her male pika- companion. Ash lazed back, and spotted a couple of empty ketchup bottles laying there.  
  
"Pikachu!" he scolded. "No wonder you came back the other night all floaty and out of it! I knew it, you were drunk!"  
  
He stood up and proceeded to try and drag Pikachu out of the alley. "C'mon, buddy, we're going home. Can't have these wild, stray Pikachu subjecting you to getting drunk off of ketchup, can we?" Pikachu clung on tight to the gravel, but it proved little resistance towards the hands of her master. Finally, she had enough.  
  
"PI - KA - CHU!"  
  
A wave of electricity overcame Ash as he fell over backwards, burnt to a crisp. He propped himself up on his elbows and glared at both of the Pikachus. "Fine then, stay here. I don't care." He stood up, dusted himself up as much as possible, and left the alley with as much dignity as possible.  
  
As Ash walked down the paved road yet again, this time heading home, he couldn't help notice a noise coming from a different turn-off. He peered around the corner and saw a couple there, very... er, occupied with each other. He snickered softly to himself. 'Maybe I should give them a little scare, should teach them for making out in public like this.'  
  
He crept cautiously towards the couple, still not recognizing who they were. All he could see was that the girl had cherry hair, but since her back was facing him, he couldn't make out any of her features. The couple turned around while still lip-locked, and Ash could see who the girl was.  
  
"SYDNEY?!"  
  
The couple broke apart, and Sydney glared at Ash. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" he demanded.  
  
The guy then turned around, but Ash didn't need to see his face to know who he was. Gary. Ash looked on, shocked.  
  
Sydney was the first to break the momentary silence. "Oh, come off it, Ash! I was gonna dump you ages ago."  
  
"Then why didn't you??" he countered, fist raised in a fit of anger.  
  
"Because. Waterflower got a hold of the information before me, so I thought I'd play the situation out a bit."  
  
Ash growled deep into his throat.  
  
"I guess Ashy-boy looses out again, then, huh? Seems that I'm always one step ahead of you, no matter what I do."  
  
"You shut up, Gary!" You could see the tension building rapidly between the two rivals.  
  
Sydney just walked closer to Gary and said "Go on home, Ash. There's no reason for you to be here."  
  
Feeling suddenly tired, or exhausted, he didn't know which, Ash left without another word, only a glare towards them, and headed towards home.  
  
***  
  
When Ash got home, it was dark outside and Pikachu had returned home, although she didn't say anything to Ash.  
  
He plunked down on his bed and sighed. He then reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello, is Alyssa there?"  
  
"Speaking. Who's this?"  
  
"It's Ash. Hey, Lyss, you wouldn't happen to have Misty's number, would you? I've kinda got something I need to tell her..."  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh, hey, me again! Thanks for reading. I know it took me a little longer to get this one out, but I my cousin was up for a bit, so that was a delay. Not to mention that I'm finally using a beta-reader! (LavenderEspeon) Well, thanks to all who reviewed, I've reached 50!! And only on chapter 2 + a prologue! That's the most I've ever gotten (even on my other ff.net account!!) Well, here's specified thanks to all of the reviewers..  
  
  
  
M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y: ... I just realized that I kinda left them out in this chapter, too, except for the flashback type-ish thing. Well, now that the whole 'Misty-Sydney-Ash' thing is finally over, I'll be bale to work more on them. *sigh* I just get caught up in the couples (or future couples, in this case) in my fanfics. I might get Tracey and Brock hooked up with people. maybe. I'll see as it goes along, and plus, I don't wanna give away the whole plot, now, do I? (and that has nothing to do with the fact that I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do next!!)  
  
tmp: He he he. well, I guess you saw Ash's expression about the classroom. probably wasn't what you were expecting, but hey. He found out in the end, didn't he?? And I even think that the Pikachu/Sparky thing is cute, I have no idea where I'm gonna go with it, though. Lol, now Ash is even more determined thinking that Pikachu's drunk! Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing even more!  
  
Shadowed Panther: Wow, a great writer?? Thank you! I really appreciate it! Well, as I can tell from my reviews, many people thought that Ash was gonna find out in the classroom, but nope. Not quite. I like throwing in little un-expected twists in my plots, but it's weird when some people know exactly what you're gonna do.. Yah. Anywayz, thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
Kasuka: He he he. a great AAML? Thank you! I've never gotten this many compliments in any of my CCS, DBZ, or VOE ficcies!! Wow, I think that after this series, I'll write another Pokemon one. It seems more people like it. But yah, thank you for reviewing, and reviewing all of the previous chapters, too! I'm glad you're still here, waiting for the next chapter!  
  
The Faceless Butcher: Thanks for your comments, and here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! And I'm glad you were honest and stated your opinion about the best reviewer idea. After all, it's not input when you only have the good stuff, ne? And you're right, it is only one person's opinion, but sometimes, one person's opinion is all that matters! (I meant that in a good way, it's just that when I re-read it, I realized that it could've been taken offensively!!) Thanks for the comments!  
  
LavenderEspeon: Thanks for your comments! Hope you're not disappointed, but you don't get an applause this time, lol. Well, I hope you liked this chapter!! (I know that you've already read it before, but I was bored, so I decided to put in my author's comments before I got your input, and yah. I think that movie took a little longer than expected. Oh yeah, remember to wear your bright green t-shirt on the 2nd!  
  
DeathAngelHell: Well, you're definitely right about one thing. Misty does have some problems with Sydney!! Big problems. Lol. I'm glad you think it's getting better and better, I'm tying to make the chapters more interesting now that the introductory chapters are over and done with. Thanks for the comments!  
  
CutieBlossom: Well, here's some more for you to read, I hope you didn't think that the wait was too long. thanks for leaving a review!  
  
Dragon Empress: Yeah, Ash was being kind of a jerk, huh? Well, I kinda needed him to be one, or else I wouldn't have much of a storyline right now. Thanks for leaving a review, and you can bet that Misty'll see to it that he gets over it!! In later chapters, of course.  
  
Car: There was the next chapter for you, I hope you liked it! And I'm sure you're not bad at writing, I don't think anybody is bad at writing. You just need lotsa thought and determination to make it the best of your ability! O.o. I guess I left a little bit of a cliffy again, eh?. Ah well. I'll work on getting the next part out soon!  
  
Wacky Witch: Ohohoho. you bet I'm evil for leaving it off at that spot! Don't worry, cliffhangers won't happen too often. maybe. Thanks for leaving a review, and I'm glad that you think I'm a good writer! And on a final note to your review, you can bet that I'll continue this fic!  
  
Kasumi Yawa: Whew, you certainly got your point across!! Lol. Thanks for your EXUBERANT comments! Oh, and thank you for saying that you love my fic! I'm trying to keep the chapters going fast and smooth to keep with the people who read it!! Thank you for your support!  
  
Psycho bird man: Yepp, betrayal makes for a good romance fic, usually. It depends on what the author does with that betrayal, though. Thank you for reading and leaving a comment!! It was greatly appreciated.  
  
Sakura Tsuki.theKawaiiFireFairy: O.o.. don't hurt yourself, banging your head off of the wall and all. Well, I hope that my next chapter saved you from a concussion! Thanks for the review all the same!  
  
Miah Tolensky: Oooh. I'd hate to meet that Brittany person, then. My prospect of Sydney is like some snobby rich kid who, when she doesn't get something that she wants, goes into 'super-bitchy-mode'. I'd hate to be a friend with someone like that, in fact, I'd hate to know someone like that! Thanks for the review, Miah! Hope to see you review in later chapters, too! (Ya don't have to, though.)  
  
Articuno: ... Did you mean 'interesting' in a good way or a bad way? Lol, I'm just joking. Thank you for leaving a review, and I hope that this chapter is up to class with the others!  
  
Childsnake: Thanks for saying that you'll be with me till the very end! I'm glad that I have a steady reader, at least one that I know of for sure. O.o.. and my fingers are starting to cramp from all of this writing. now I see why the people who get tonz of reviews (and I'm talking like 900 and stuff) don't write things like this. Well, I think it's cool to be mentioned by the author. (I know from experience that it kinda makes you feel happy that the author actually thought about you. well, that's what I felt, anyway!!) And don't you worry, I don't see myself dropping this story until it's done! I might even do a sequel! Thanks for being there since the beginning!!  
  
Anime Angel11102: Hold your horses, Ash and Misty will hook up. eventually. he he. I need to build up a solid foundation before I can hit the romance!! But don't worry, it'll be there eventually. give 'em a chance to be friends first, at least!! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mika a.k.a Digiberry: .. Whoopsies? Heh heh. Well, I hope that you like this chapter, it doesn't leave you hanging. as much. unless you're a real cliffhanger critic! Lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Cats: I'm sorry, but I didn't really get your review. umm, yah. If you're reading this, could you please explain it? O.o. until then, I really can't comment.  
  
Erin-chan: Ooh, I'm glad that I've introduced you to the world of pokemon high school fics! Lol, and yeha, I agree, Sydney is evil. She's one real bee-otch! Lol, thanks for your spirit boosting review!! Heh heh, and I am definitely gonna put some more kawaii Pikachu/Sparky scenes in there. And I've got a plan involving them, Ash, and misty, so just hang tight, and I'll put it in as soon as I can! (Without rushing it) Thanks again!  
  
Angelmoonlight: ... Last reviewed.. My finger are starting to hurt. Heh, I've read fics like that where the people in it are just like my friends and enemies!! It's sooooo strange, it's like 'does this person know these people or what??' But I didn't base these people off of people that I know, just kinda little bits and pieces of different people. Thanks a bunch for leaving a review!!  
  
  
  
Whew, finally done. *massages cramped fingers* Oooh. that's it, next time, I think I'll space these out a bit instead of rushing it all at the end just before posting. Okay, now what some of you have been waiting for. The best reviewer for Chapter 2 - Shocking Revelations! Here it is!!  
  
*insert drumroll here*  
  
Childsnake!! Congrats!! Thanks for reviewing lots, and plus the extra emails!! I love ya for it! *pulls Childsnake into hug* See this person?? Yeah, they're my buddy! This person's staying by me til the end! Yee- haw! Okay, I'm, gonna go read some fanfiction now and give my fingers a little break. Thanks for sticking around and reading all of my rambling non-sense! Ja!  
  
~Violet Emeralds~  
  
P.S - When I did a word count before writing the author's notes, I had 2422 words. After, there's 3976. That's a difference of 1554 words. That's a lot of typing, more than half of the story on its own. Ah well. Ja for real this time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Chapter 4: Apologies, Apologies

In the last chapter.  
  
When Ash got home, it was dark outside and Pikachu had returned home, although she didn't say anything to Ash.  
  
He plunked down on his bed and sighed. He then reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello, is Alyssa there?"  
  
"Speaking. Who's this?"  
  
"It's Ash. Hey, Lyss, you wouldn't happen to have Misty's number, would you? I've kinda got something I need to tell her..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Chapter Four - Apologies, Apologies~*  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Deliah looked at her son worriedly.  
  
"Ash, honey, you're only on your first plate, and you've only eaten half of that! What's wrong, dear?" Worry thickly laced every word as she neared her son sitting at the dinner table.  
  
"Nothing's wrong mom, I'm fine," he lied, spooning a heap of mashed potato into his mouth in re-assurance.  
  
Deliah frowned at her son. "Don't tell me that, Ash. You're not acting normal, I can tell."  
  
Luckily, or unluckily, Pikachu chose this time to enter the kitchen. She took a long, disapproving look at Ash and then proceeded to her little Pika- bowl in the corner of the kitchen, beginning to eat her own dinner.  
  
"And Pikachu hasn't been talking to you ever since you got back from your walk."  
  
"Yeah, well, she kinda got mad at me when I tried to take her away from the psycho Pikachu that's been getting her drunk the past few days.  
  
Deliah gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Ash, you didn't!"  
  
Ash gave his mother a funny look, causing his ever-present hat to shift on his head.  
  
"Pikachu hasn't been drunk!" she exclaimed. "She's in love!"  
  
Ash scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't in the mood for listening to another of his mother's 'perfect fantasies' in which she seemed to believe were true. "Come off it, mom. Pikachu isn't in love..."  
  
Pikachu, who had been listening secretly in on the conversation, now decided to voice her own opinion.  
  
"Pi pi, pikachu! {I am too in love!}" The look of love, which Ash thought to be a drunken one, resumed its place on Pikachu's features.  
  
Deliah gave a stern look to Ash. Since Pikachu had been near Deliah just as long as she'd been near Ash, Deliah also knew how to understand Pikachu. "You see?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, right." He stood up and put his half empty plates into the sink. "Tell her to talk to me when she's sober." He then turned around and left the kitchen, heading towards his room.  
  
Once there, he sat on his bed again. He lifted the phone from the receiver, dialed three numbers, then hung up. He sighed. Ash was never the greatest one for apologizing. He smirked, remembering something from his early childhood. 'Neither was Gary,' he thought. The only reason Ash knew things like this about his arch rival was because, in the primary grades, they used to be the best of friends. But then, the argument came, and they've never been on speaking terms ever since.  
  
Clearing his mind of thoughts from his ex-friend once again, he dialed the same three numbers, adding two on to it. Then he hung up again.  
  
'Ergh, who knew this would be so hard??'  
  
Finally plucking up enough courage, and shoving down enough pride, he cradled the receiver between his shoulder and head and began dialing the number. As it began ringing, his mind drifted back to the earlier phone conversation with Alyssa...  
  
  
  
Start Flashback  
  
"Why do you want Misty's number? So you can harass her even more about the whole you-and-Sydney thing??" Alyssa practically growled on the other end of the line.  
  
Ash tensed up. "Uh... no," he said, pulling at his collar. "I - uh... I wanted to apologize to her. Now can I have the number??"  
  
"Patience, patience." She scolded, sounding somewhat like his mother at that point in time. "Now, the question is, do I believe you or don't I?"  
  
Ash grumbled. "C'mon, Lyss. You know I don't lie."  
  
Alyssa smiled on the other end of the line even though he couldn't see her. "Okay, okay. I'll give it to you. But you have to really apologize, alright?"  
  
Ash sighed. "Well, why else would I want the number?" he breathed sarcastically.  
  
Alyssa read out the numbers to him and he wrote it down accordingly. "Thanks," he said before hanging up.  
  
'Now how in the hell do I go about doing this??'  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
"Hello?" The voice of a woman woke him from his reverie.  
  
"Uh, hi. Is Misty there?" he asked her.  
  
"She sure is. Like, hang on a sec, okay?" she replied happily from the other side.  
  
'Gosh, that lady sounded nice. Was that Misty's mom?'  
  
His thoughts were once again interrupted by the same lady.  
  
"MISTY!!!"  
  
'Oookay, maybe not so nice.' he concluded, grimacing.  
  
He waited patiently for a few seconds, and then -  
  
"GOT IT!!" - a shuffling of position - "Hi!"  
  
"Umm. hi?" Ash half questioned, half stated.  
  
"Who is this?" Misty asked, confused.  
  
'Moment of truth.'  
  
"It's Ash."  
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then silence.  
  
"Misty, I wanna apologize for -"  
  
Suddenly, the dial tone stopped his speech.  
  
"Misty? Misty!!"  
  
No answer. Ash growled.  
  
"Fine!" He slammed the receiver back down on the phone.  
  
***  
  
'I have not had a good day,' Ash concluded, laying in his bed, clad in pyjamas, his hat no longer on his head but on a chair not too far from him. He shifted his uncomfortable position. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not get to sleep. He was missing something.  
  
He looked down to the foot of his bed and spotted the problem - for the umpteenth time. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to will himself to sleep. No such luck. The thing that was missing, the thing that was currently keeping him from reaching the wonderful land of slumber, was his Pikachu. Every night before this, you would find her at the foot of Ash's bed, curled up in a little ball. But now she was in the kitchen, sleeping as far as she could from her trainer.  
  
Grumbling, Ash hoisted himself up from the bed and trotted over to his room door. He eased it open slowly as to not wake his mom. Everything was pitch black, save for a reflection of light from the few picture frames decorating the hallway. He stepped cautiously down the carpeted steps, making sure to stay light on his feet, and trying with all his might not to trip and fall. As he reached what he thought was the last step, he felt around with his foot to make sure that this was a solid landing. Using his hands as a guide, he found his way to the kitchen and turned the light on.  
  
This sudden occurrence of light in the previously dark room awakened the little rodent, and she sat up groggily and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Once they came back into focus, and she saw the person who had awoken her, she turned the other way, facing the beige wall and huffing.  
  
Ash groaned. 'This could take a bit of work,' he concluded mentally. He walked closer to the make-shift bed made of blankets on the floor, so generously given to Pikachu by his mother, and crouched down low to his Pokemon's height level. "Pik, I'm sorry," he said, using his pet name for her. "I didn't mean what I did, I just -" He stopped talking as she turned around.  
  
Her eyes still held resentment, but he could tell it was a lot less than earlier that day. 'Maybe this isn't a lost case, after all.'  
  
Not admitting that he believed that she was in love, he continued with the, up until a minute ago, thought to be pointless conversation. "I was just mad, and I jumped to conclusions. Think of it as an overprotective father type of scenario."  
  
Pikachu looked at him, confused. Finally, after a few seconds, which felt like hours to the dark haired trainer, Pikachu broke out into the first smile since that afternoon.  
  
"{I'll forgive you if you promise me two things...}" Pikachu offered, gazing at her trainer.  
  
"You name it," he replied.  
  
"{One, you leave me alone if you see me out places.}"  
  
"Okay, and the second?"  
  
"{You buy me two bottles of ketchup for the conversation that you ruined.}"  
  
Ash hung his head and sweat-dropped. Agreeing to the propositions, only one thought crossed his mind as he carried Pikachu up and set her on the foot of his bed, preparing for at least a half night's worth of sleep - 'Where in the hell did she get a taste for ketchup??'  
  
***  
  
Misty stood at the end of a bridge, the soft moonlight playing on her features, dancing around her face. She turned slightly and looked behind her. Seeing no one there, she turned back towards the water. Somehow, she knew someone would be behind her, and when she felt the strong arms wrap around her, she leaned back into the semi-muscular figure.  
  
She twisted her way around, still in his embrace, to face him. His face was shadowed, but she could see his eyes, those deep, ebony eyes, glistening in that same moonlight. She thought he looked marvelous, despite his concealed figure. He leaned closer to her, about to say something Misty swore would be heart melting. He gazed at her lovingly and said three words...  
  
"BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!"  
  
Misty grumbled, eyes still closed. She almost ripped her bed sheets clean in two in a fit of frustration. 'Damn alarm clock,' she thought before slamming the annoying sound off using excessive violence. She laid back down on the bed, preparing for another day at her new high school. Her mind slowly drifted back to the previous day's activities, and stopped on a certain phone call. From Ash. She remembered it clearly, she'd picked up the phone, not knowing who it was. When he answered, saying that it was him, she had hung up almost on instinct.  
  
She was so furious with him for not believing her, or not even taking into consideration what she saw. And then that made her think of Sydney. She shuddered. That was one reason why she did not want to go to school today. Her thoughts were interrupted, much as her dream was, when she saw a head of blonde poking inside her room door.  
  
"Misty?" she asked. "Ya up?"  
  
Misty sighed inwardly, but covered it up with a fake smile. "Yeah Daisy, I'm just gonna go grab a shower then head downstairs for breakfast."  
  
The blonde smiled, and retreated from the room, heading back downstairs.  
  
(20 minutes later.)  
  
Misty entered the kitchen, drawn by the smell of fresh fruit and toast. She wore black flared jeans and a bright green t-shirt, and her hair was down, hanging loosely around her shoulders. "Mmm. something smells good," she commented, moving closer to where another of her sisters, Violet, was finishing up breakfast.  
  
Violet smiled, flipping back a piece of indigo coloured hair. Violet was the only one of the four who could cook anything, save for Misty, who could muster up some pretty tasty desserts when forced to. Misty plunked herself down at the table and picked up a piece of toast, grabbing for the strawberry jam with her free hand. After she was done spreading the jam on her toast, she poured herself a glass of orange juice, and helped herself to a sliver of orange. She quickly scarfed down her meal and gulped her juice just as quickly before racing to the door.  
  
"See ya Violet, it was great, have a good day at work!!" Before Violet could even reply, and before her other sisters even managed to get down the stairs, Misty was out the door and off to school, clutching her red bag tightly.  
  
***  
  
She reached the school some minutes later and smiled. 'Plenty of time left,' she thought. The reason that she had left so early that morning was that she was supposed to meet up with Alyssa, Michelle, and Roxy at eight thirty, whereas the school started at nine. She began walking around the schoolyard, searching for her friends. She was stopped, however, by an arm on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and came face to face with Ash. "Misty," he panted. It was obvious by his breathing and posture that he had ran to catch up to her. "Hang on a minute, I wanna tell you something."  
  
"What?" she asked, irritated. She knew where this conversation was going, and she didn't want to listen to it.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for not believing you about Sydney. Please believe me, I truly am-"  
  
"'Please believe me', huh? Well now, doesn't that sound familiar?? You see, Ash, that's exactly what I wanted you to do for me. I wanted you to believe me when I said about Sydney. So I'll do the exact same thing you did to me." She turned around and began to walk off, throwing an annoyed "Whatever," over her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Brock asked Ash at first break. He was referring to his apology to Misty.  
  
Ash sighed, slamming his locker shut while holding some books in his other hand. "Not good," he replied. Tracey stood silently. He'd already heard this story earlier this morning, but whereas Brock was late arriving, he wasn't there.  
  
"She totally blew up on me. All I tried to do was apologize..."  
  
"But what'd you do when all she tried to look out for your well being?" Brock interjected, sticking up for the pretty girl rather than one of his best friends.  
  
"And you know what they say about red-heads." Tracey added. Ash grumbled. Life was so unfair.  
  
Their conversation was cut short when Misty walked by them. Brock gaped. "Ooh... she even has her hair down..." He continued to stare at her as she walked down the hallway, oblivious to him. Ash looked at her retreating form, laughing as she was talking to one of her friends. 'She does look pretty with her hair down...' Ash thought. He shook his head abruptly, earning curious glances from those around him. 'Snap out of it, Ketchum! What in the hell are you thinking??' Trying his best to forget that his subconscious had actually conjured those thoughts independently, he headed off to his next class, Social Studies.  
  
***  
  
"Okay class, I have an important announcement, so listen up." Mr. Reid stood at the front of the class, as most teachers do, his small rimmed glasses sliding down his nose a bit. Pushing them back up, almost subconsciously, he continued.  
  
"Next Monday's Social Studies class will be slightly different than normal ones. We're going to do a study on Pokemon. You're probably thinking 'what do Pokemon have to do with a social studies class?', so I'll tell you. After getting special permission from the school, everyone in this class will be able to bring one of their Pokemon to school. You have to keep them in their Pokeballs all day, though. Then, when you get to this class, we'll all release them. We'll be able to witness the ways different species of Pokemon interact with each other, and the next class, I'll be expecting a 5 page essay on what you've learned from watching them."  
  
The class was astounded. Being able to bring their Pokemon to school?? It was something they only thought possible in their dreams! The next class on Monday promised to be a great experience both for the trainers and their Pokemon.  
  
***  
  
"So, Pikachu, will you do it?" Ash was talking to Pikachu about what they had to do on Monday. Pikachu looked uneasy, though. "Pi pika, chu pika cha... {But I'd have to stay in a Pokeball all day...}" Ash knew that Pikachu hated being in Pokeball. "But you're my very first Pokemon, so it'd be better to bring you. Plus, don't you wanna meet all the other Pokemon?"  
  
Pikachu agreed in the end, the curiosity prevailing over the phobia of the Pokeball. Then she looked up at the clock on Ash's wall. "Chu pika! Pi pi chu pika! {Uh oh! I'm gonna be late!!}" She then ran down the stairs and out the little Pika-door in the main entrance.  
  
The phone rang about two seconds after Pikachu left.  
  
"Hello?" Ash answered the call.  
  
"Heya Ash. Uh, you wouldn't happen to be grounded this weekend, would you?" Brock's voice sounded from the other end.  
  
Ash laughed. "Nope, in fact, I've only been sent to the office twice this week... I guess I was a little preoccupied." He was referring to the Sydney/Gary thing.  
  
"Yeah, both of it was for threatening Gary, too, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. So anyway, what'd you phone here for?"  
  
"Well, there's a dance this weekend, too. Me, Trace, and some other girls from school are going. You in?"  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
They finished up the conversation rather quickly after that, and Ash got called down for dinner by his mom. The dance was tomorrow night at the town's skating arena, and he was planning to have the most fun out of anybody to make up for his last week's misfortune.  
  
***  
  
Pikachu sat beside Sparky, watching the sun go down behind the blue-green waves of the ocean. They talked idly, satisfied just to be in each other's company.  
  
"{I can't go out with you anywhere on Monday}." Sparky said. "{I have to go to school with my trainer.}"  
  
"{Really?}" Pikachu exclaimed. "{I have to go to school, too. Do you think we'll meet up with each other there?}"  
  
Sparky smiled down at his object of affection. "{I'm sure of it.}" And with that, the two Pokemon snuggled down together, enjoying the serenity of the waters and the soft breeze around them.  
  
***  
  
"So, did you do it?" Michelle asked Brock on the phone.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "He's coming. What about you? Did you convince her to come?"  
  
"Everything's A-OK." She smiled on the other line, twirling a strand of soft, deep brown hair around her finger.  
  
"So I'll see you at the dance?"  
  
"You bet. Bye!"  
  
Michelle smirked after hanging up. 'I'm gonna make those two friends if it's the last thing I do.'  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Well now, this chapter was a little bit longer, ne? Eheh... well, I tried to get it up as fast as possible... and in time for Bright Green T-Shirt Day!!! August 2nd is Bright Green T-Shirt Day, so get your bright green t- shirts outta those closets and shove 'em on!! Lol. Thanks for reading, and here's the reviewer's comments...  
  
Erin-chan: Thanks for your comments!! Heh heh, yeah, Sydney is kind of a bitch, isn't she?? Well, I *should* know, considering *I* made her up. lol. Yeh, I'm planning on Ash to get revenge somehow, but I haven't thought of a really good way that goes with the story yet. But thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Mika a.k.a Digiberry: O.o...I think I did it again with the cliffhanger thing... sorry!!! I'll try not to do it so much more.... But thanks for your comments. It's okay if your last review got cut off, it doesn't really matter. And like I said above, I'm planning on the whole revenge bit, but I'm not sure how to go about it yet without it interfering with the plot I have in mind. I hope you like this chapter, too!!  
  
Virgo Writer: Ooh, thank you!! It's good to hear that, considering for most of the fics I have previously written, I tend to make good beginnings and then it kinda goes downhill from there. Thanks for leaving a review!!!  
  
The Faceless Butcher: Wow, it's a pleasure to be told that I really know how to write AAML, considering that this is my first!! But don't worry... it won't be my last!! Lol. Here's the next chapter you've been checking every day for! I hope ya like it!!  
  
Wacky Witch: Well, he wasn't necessarily *hanging* from the phone... he was just kinda interrupted from his conversation. Lol. Here's the next chapter for you!! Thanks for reading!  
  
Car: Yep, it was another cliffhanger... and this one kinda is, too, I guess. Hope ya liked it!  
  
Articuno: I'm glad you meant it in a good way! Lol. Thanks for leaving a comment, thought, and I hope ya liked this chapter!!!  
  
Dragon Empress: Thanks for saying that it was a cool chapter, and I hope that you're no longer on a sugar high!!  
  
DeathAngelHell: Thanks for saying that!! I'm glad you think that my chapters are getting better. I hope that you liked this one just as much!!  
  
Ryuko DragonHalf: Yeah, I was even getting annoyed while writing it that Ash still didn't believe Misty. But I think that might just get raveled up in the next chapter... after all, we need to get to the romance sometime!! Thanks for R&Ring!  
  
TRQT-TotallyRockingQT: Lol, I don't even try to do it... I just end a sentence, and I'm like 'Oooh, that's a cool spot to end!!'... no planning whatsoever. But thanks for your comments!!  
  
ShadowedPanther: Yeah, I'm usually pretty good for getting chapters out pretty fast... but when school rolls around, I don't think that I'll get them out half as fast... but by that time, I'm hoping to have enough people that'll wait however long to read it. Thanks for leaving your comments!!  
  
Blondie: Thanks for all of your reviews! Thanks so much!! I'm glad you think that I've portrayed the whole idea of High School and Pokemon so well. And yes, Brock shall have a girlfriend... I know who, but I'm not telling. If ya got a guess, email me and I'll answer it, kay? Tracey's gonna have a bigger roll in the following chapters, as will Brock. Yepp, no more triangle thing. It's all over and done with. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Kasumi Yawa: Well, I'm not so sure about receiving a wonderful review, I've gotten so many already!! I hope this update is soon enough for you, and thanks for reading!  
  
Sakura Tsuki.theKawaiiFireFairy: O.o... I'd hate to know someone like that. I've known one person who was cheating on one my friends with someone in the US, from where he used to live. And I live in Canada!! I'm glad that you're conscious and not yet 6 feet under... lol. And I know that everyone's entitled to their own opinion, but I really don't think that this is the best AAML... there are plenty of really, really good ones out there!!  
  
Childsnake: Lol, I don't think that many people thought that the beginning would turn out like that. Well, that's Ash for ya. He'll think anything but the obvious, the obvious being that Pikachu was not drunk. I'm glad that you can picture every detail... I'm usually not that great with using good adjectives where they're needed thus making it hard for other people to see what I'm seeing in my head. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y: lol, don't worry, your Brocko and Trace will get girlfriends... after all, we can't have them being loners, can we? And I'm hoping that Gary and Sydney will get a dose of their own medicine in the near future... but until I can figure out how to go about it, they're stuck like this for now, I guess. Thanks for your comments!!  
  
tmp: Aww. thank you!! I'm happy that you think it's a good chapter!! Yeah, I don't think that many people figured that the room would be empty in the beginning, but that's what you get by reading a fic by someone who has anything but an one-track mind!!  
  
Suxie: ... I don't know whether I should be happy or guilty that my story is depriving you of sleep... lol, I think I'll feel happy. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope that this chapter was also enjoyable to read!!  
  
Kasuka: O.o.. when I first read your review, I accidentally read ahead of where I was and saw the 'grr...' in front of the 'great', and I thought of the 'Tony the Tiger's Grrrreat!' thing. Sorry, I know that had nothing to do with anything, but yah. I'm glad that I can be of service to you as am AAML author!! Thanks for reading!!  
  
LavenderEspeon: Ooo... gotta love those milk carton commercials!! Lol. Thanks again for reviewing even though you already told me what you thought. *sigh* yes, the reader's comments are long, as they seem to always be in these later chapters... Anyway, get *your* chapter out soon!! I wanna read it!! P.S - Do ya got your bright green t-shirt?? Lol... and ya can't forget YAY!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Yes, there are many words to describe Sydney... some of which I would surely get in trouble for saying. Thanks for liking this fic enough to start jumping up and down!! Lol. Hope that you liked this chapter just as much!!  
  
psycho bird man: Glad to be of AAML service to ya. Lol. Thanks for the comment, and I hope ya like this one just as much as the other chapters!!  
  
AngelicFairy: Yeah, a lot of people have been saying that they like the whole Pikachu romance bit. I'm glad that you like it, too!! And alas, no one seems to like Sydney, either. I hope this chapter came out fast enough for you!!  
  
Spruceton Spook: Ahhh... last, but not least. Thanks for all of your reviews for the chapters!! I feel bad for Ash, too, but things will start looking up for him in the next chapter. PARTY ON!! (Sorry, I just saw Wayne's World today...) Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
  
  
Okay, and now the Best Reviewer for chapter... *looks up to top of page to check chapter number* 3!! And the winner is...  
  
Blondie!! Congratulations!! Thanks for all of your lengthly reviews. *sigh* Ya know, it's getting harder and harder to pick the best reviewer in every chapter... imagine the fun I'll have trying to pick the entire story's best reviewer!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Party On

In the last chapter.  
  
"So, did you do it?" Michelle asked Brock on the phone.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "He's coming. What about you? Did you convince her to come?"  
  
"Everything's A-OK." She smiled on the other line, twirling a strand of soft, deep brown hair around her finger.  
  
"So I'll see you at the dance?"  
  
"You bet. Bye!"  
  
Michelle smirked after hanging up. 'I'm gonna make those two friends if it's the last thing I do.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Chapter Five - Party On~*  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was early Saturday morning, and Misty stood in front of her mirror, putting her orange hair up into a bun on the top of her head. She wore a blue bikini, as she was just about to go swimming in the pool that she and her sisters had in the backyard. She sighed, remembering the time when she lived at the Cerulean Gym, and had huge pools awaiting her at any time. But, ever since it got closed down by the Pokemon League just a while ago, she and her sisters were required to move. She remembered how mad she was after the maintenance men told them that the gym was to be renovated and put under new management. They said something about how Misty, Daisy, Violet and Lily weren't of age to be running a gym by themselves, and that more, 'responsible' people would be put to work there. Of course, the four sisters had been running the gym independently for some times, ever since their parents died, but the League only decided to take action about a month ago. A painful memory flashed itself across her mind.  
  
Start Flashback  
  
A 3-year-old Misty bounced happily on her father's knee. She giggled, raising her arms, wanting to go faster. "Wee!" she cried as she bopped up and down. Then, her father stopped, and turned her around in his lap, making her face him.  
  
"Listen, Mist. I want you to promise me something," he said in a serious tone.  
  
"Sure, Daddy!" the little red-head obliged, hugging her father tightly.  
  
He held her chubby little face in his hands, making her face him.  
  
"I want you to promise me that, no matter what, you'll always keep this gym. That for as long as you live, this'll always be owned by the Waterflowers, and no one else. Can you promise me that?"  
  
Little Misty giggled and said "Daddy, I'll keep dis pwomise fowever!! How else cud I swim and pway wif the water pok-ee-men?"  
  
The mid-aged man smiled at his energetic daughter and bounced her some more, smiling. "Remember, I got your word on that!" He chuckled, and they both steeled down for some father-daughter bonding time.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'And then it happened...' she thought sadly. Shortly after that incident, both of her parents died. She'd never told anyone 'how' in her life, though. That was something she had sworn to keep a secret, until she met that one person who she could share everything with, the one person she'd end up marrying. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek at the painful memories.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy..." she said, choking back a sob. "I-I didn't mean to, I tried to k-keep it, honest!" She gazed at her reflection and glared at it. What she saw in the reflection wasn't Misty Waterflower. She saw an ugly, deceiving, menacing little witch who broke one of the last promises to her parents she'd ever made.  
  
"Misty!!" she heard her name called from downstairs. "Your friends are here!!"  
  
Brushing away a few tears and straightening her bun, she went down to greet her friends and lead them to the pool in her backyard.  
  
***  
  
Ash woke groggily to a loud, humming sort of noise. He slowly opened an eye to come face to face with a big, navy machine right in front of him. He yelled and jumped up out of his bed. Suddenly, the machine stopped making noise, and Ash saw his mother standing behind it. Once his eyes focused and his mind began to wake, he realized that it was a vacuum cleaner.  
  
"Ugh, Mom, you scared me!" he exclaimed, laying back down on his bed. His mother sighed.  
  
"Well, now, Ash. If you actually vacuumed your own room and cleaned it up once and a while, I wouldn't have to come in on the weekends and scare you. And plus, it's nearly noon, you should be getting up." She turned the vacuum cleaner back on and resumed her cleaning.  
  
"BUT MOM, IT'S A WEEKEND!" Ash yelled, trying to get over the horrendous sound of the machine. He pulled the pillow out from behind his head, and jammed it over his face and ears, trying to block out the sound. Just then, it shut off, and Ash was sure that his mother had given up and left the room. The next thing he knew, Deliah plucked the pillow from his grasp and tossed it across the room, closely followed by the blanket as well.  
  
"Now, Mr. Ketchum," she began, placing her hands on her hips in a very mother-like stance. "You are going to clean this place up, or else no dance for you tonight."  
  
"But Mom..." he whined, looking around his room. "That's not fair!!"  
  
Deliah sighed. "Come on, now, Ash. I don't have anyone else to help me out, here."  
  
Ash felt bad for his mother now. His father had left when Ash was only a baby, and therefore his mother was right; she did have no one else other then him to help her.  
  
"Alright, Mom. Just get out for a minute, so I can at least change out of my pyjamas," he said, pushing her out of the room. He hurriedly shut the door, but not quick enough before his mom yelled "Don't forget to put on clean you-know-what's!"  
  
Ash sighed. 'Doesn't she think that I'm too old to be told to put on clean underwear?' he asked himself. He quickly shoved on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then hurriedly shuffled around his room, cleaning it as he went.  
  
About half an hour later, Ash's room was somewhat clean, and he had a garbage bag filled with useless junk he found under his bed, in his closet, and basically anywhere it could fit. He sighed, wiping his forehead with his arm. His stomach growled loudly. "I guess it's time for lunch," he observed, patting his stomach. He began his way downstairs, the bag of junk in tow. He tossed the bag to the side as soon as he reached the main floor and headed directly into the kitchen.  
  
There, he spotted Pikachu. "Hey," he greeted her, opening the refrigerator door. "Pikapi," she replied. Ash pulled out some sandwich meat and bread and laid it on the counter. "Where were you this morning?" he asked her.  
  
"Pi, pi pikachu. Chi pika! {It was that blue, noisy thing. I hate it!}"  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel." He smiled affectionately at his pokemon.  
  
"Hey, how about after I finish my lunch, we'll go train a bit, alright? We haven't done any in a while, and we don't want to be rusty for the championship league, now, do we?"  
  
Pikachu nodded her head in her master's direction. She then sweatdropped at the size of the sandwich Ash had made. "Pi pika, Pikapi. {Still the same old Ash.}"  
  
***  
  
Misty splashed a huge wave of water in Michelle's direction. "That's for getting me before!" she yelled, before plunging under the water once more.  
  
Michelle, Roxy, Alyssa, and Claire were all over in Misty's swimming pool. She'd amazed them all with her great swimming talent, something she'd gained over the years as a water pokemon trainer.  
  
Misty had finally met Claire the day before at school, and immediately liked her. Her hair was strawberry blonde, so light that you could barely tell that there was any red in it at all. She had sparkling emerald green eyes, and had such an energetic atmosphere, you couldn't help being in a playful mood around her.  
  
The girls had given up their water fight and were now relaxing, floating on different edges of the pool. They just lazed around for about 5 minutes until Misty broke the silence.  
  
"So, why were you away all last week, Claire?" she asked.  
  
Claire smiled. "I was on vacation. My parents and I went to the Orange Islands for a little break, and it was really fun."  
  
She leaned in closer towards the other girls and whispered. "But do you wanna know what the best part was?" she asked, even though she knew everyone already knew the answer. Then, all five erupted into a chorus of "HOT BOYS!!"  
  
They giggled for a bit after that, then Roxy looked at her water-proof watch. "Hey guys, do you know that it's already 4:30? The dance begins at seven."  
  
Alyssa then voiced "You guys can all come to my house, so we can all get ready together!" Everyone seemed to agree on the idea, so they all hopped out of the pool and toweled themselves dry. All of the girls had but one thing in mind.  
  
'Tonight's gonna be a blast!'  
  
***  
  
"Okay Pikachu, Bulbasaur, that's enough for today." Ash called Bulbasaur back into his Pokeball, and called Pikachu up onto his shoulder. "You did great."  
  
The two were interrupted from their conversation by a faint 'Pika!' coming from the bushes. Ash fumed inside, but remained calm, because of his promise to Pikachu. 'I will not overreact,' he told himself as he watched the expected yellow rodent emerge from the brush. Ash felt his own Pikachu jump off of his shoulder to go and meet her companion. Ash forced a smile and said "So, Pikachu, who's this?"  
  
"Pi chu, pika pika. {This is Sparky.}"  
  
"Sparky, eh?" He bent down to the Pokemon's level. Sparky cringed, remembering the last encounter he had with this trainer. Still, he seemed a lot calmer this time.  
  
"{Don't worry, I talked to him about it.}" Pikachu reassured her partner.  
  
After a brief conversation with the two Pikachus, Ash looked at his watch. "Well, it's 6:00. I should start getting ready to leave. After all, I've got a dance to get to!"  
  
Waving the couple off, Ash exclaimed "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Pikachu!"  
  
"{I wouldn't bet on it,}" Pikachu giggled, scampering across the lawn into the deep forest. Luckily for her, Ash was already partially inside, heading up the stairs for a long needed shower.  
  
***  
  
"Oooh, Roxy, you look slammin'!" Michelle squealed, observing her friend. The five of them were all dressed up for the dance, disregarding their swim clothes bundled up in towels in the corner of the room. Alyssa had chosen clothes for all of them out of her own wardrobe. They were all practically the same size, so everything worked out.  
  
Roxy had her long, reddish blonde hair up into a high ponytail on the top of her head. Unlike Claire's, Roxy's hair held more red than blonde, but they were both very similar. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and a deep green halter top. Her brown eyes held only the tiniest touch of blue eye shadow in their lids, and her cheeks the faintest hint of blush. Her overall appearance suited her very well.  
  
Michelle wore a form-fitting purple tank top and a jean skirt. Her brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Her makeup consisted of a light purple eyeshadow and shimmery lipgloss.  
  
Alyssa was clad in a pair of black low-rise jeans and a light pink ¾ sleeve top. Her hair was half put up into a ponytail, whereas the rest was flowing down her back. She had light pink make-up on, matching the colour of her shirt.  
  
Claire had her light strawberry blonde hair twisted into a French bun on the back of her head. Her tan skirt and white blouse ¾ shirt would have given her the look of elegance, if the blouse wasn't tied into a knot at the front, showing a part of her stomach, and if the sleeves weren't so frilly at the ends. The makeup that she wore was of the 'Earthy' context, so it didn't necessarily stand out alone, just highlighted her natural features.  
  
Last, but not least, was Misty. Her hair was also let down, a shining clip holding it out of her face on one side. She was dressed up in low-rise blue jeans with a pale blue tank top. The powder blue eyeshadow resting on her eyelids brought out the aqua of her eyes. All in all, everybody looked great.  
  
"Ready to go?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Yeah!" they exclaimed, excited.  
  
'By the end of this night, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower will be friends, no matter how long it takes.' Michelle smiled while walking out of the door. Everyone else knew what that smile was for, except for Misty, since she was the only one out of the plan. 'Huh?' she thought before joining her friends out of the room, already hearing the whining and growling of another Alyssa-Greg argument.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Tracey, Brock," Ash greeted, getting ready to leave his house. Tracey and Brock were standing on the front porch waiting for him to finish tying up his shoes. "Alright mom, I'm leaving now!" he yelled, stepping out the door. "Alright sweetie, have fun!" She smiled sweetly at him, then her face contorted from the nice, motherly look to an evil teacher type of look. "AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!"  
  
Ash sweatdropped at the odd looks his friends were giving him. "Eheheh... Yeah, just ignore that. She's just suspicious as to why I haven't gotten into trouble lately, and think I'm going to start something."  
  
Accepting their friend's answer, Brock and Tracey began walking out of Ash's driveway. Ash ran to catch up to them and asked "So, who else are we going with?"  
  
Brock face-vaulted. 'If Ash finds out that one of the people is Misty this early into the night, he might turn back.' "Umm, it's a surprise. But I can tell you, this will be a night to remember." He chuckled nervously, Tracey joining in not too long after. It was now Ash's turn to look at then strangely. "Yeah... Let's just get to the dance."  
  
The trio chatted idly, walking towards the recreational center where the dance was to be held at. Soon enough, the group stumbled on their female members. Ash looked each of them over. Claire, Alyssa, Michelle, Roxy, and Misty. Sounds alright. Hold on a second, back up. Misty?!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE/SHE DOING HERE?!?" they yelled at the same time, pointing fingers accusingly at each other. Their faces were red with rage. "Calm down, calm down," Brock encouraged, coming between the two feuding adolescents. Ash and Misty huffed, turning opposite directions from one another. "I'm not going anywhere with him," Misty spat, glaring menacingly.  
  
Michelle sighed. This was going to be a tad bit more difficult that what she originally thought. "Alright guys, just ignore each other for now. When we get to the dance, you'll both be having so much fun, you won't even know the other's there!" she said optimistically. They both muttered a hollow "Fine..." and walked along with the rest of the group, careful to stay on opposite sides.  
  
Throughout their walk, the two kept taking quick glances at each other. 'Wow, she looks pretty with her hair down,' Ash thought to himself after a sneaky peek. 'He sure looks good in that shirt,' Misty thought, too, after doing the same as Ash. Too bad they had no idea what the other was thinking.  
  
***  
  
After a lot more walking, and quite a few more suspicious glances from all members of the group, they finally came upon the dance hall. The youths quickly stepped inside after showing their tickets, and were met with a blast of loud music and bright flashes from a strobe light. 'Wow, cool!' Misty thought. This was the first time that she's ever been to a dance here, and the ones in Cerulean where she used to live weren't all that glamorous. She smiled brightly, thoughts of Ash vanishing from her mind for the moment.  
  
Ash looked around. "Ahh..." he sighed. This was what he was used to. Loud, thumping music, bright flashes of light, and people moving to the music. It was almost his second home. "Come on, guys, let's dance!"  
  
***  
  
The dance was quite fun, song after song, the group danced until they felt they would drop. Then, in a break from the floor-rocking music, the DJ put on a slow song. Dancers paired up and left for the dance floor.  
  
Brock walked up to Michelle apprehensively. "Umm, Michelle, do you wanna dance?" He looked up at her, expecting rejection. But the answer he got wasn't expected. "I'd love to."  
  
Things went in a similar fashion with Tracey and Roxy. Alyssa and Claire both soon found themselves with dance partners, too, and that left Ash and Misty standing on the sidelines where their group was just a minute ago.  
  
Misty sighed. That's what she hated about slow songs. No one ever asked her to dance, and she swore that as long as she lived that she's never ask anyone. The fear of rejection was too great, and she'd never had very much experience with guys. She gazed longingly at the couples on the dance floor, rotating slowly on the dance floor, the sweet love song filling their ears, surrounded in a peaceful bliss. She shook her head. 'Just stop thinking about it, Misty,' she told herself.  
  
Ash looked at Misty apprehensively. She looked kind of sad. He figured that he'd try one more time in telling her that he was sorry. "Misty?" he said.  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he said, gazing straight into her eyes. "About everything, not believing you, for being a jerk about it. All of it."  
  
Misty looked into his eyes and saw how sincere he really was. She smiled. "Apology accepted."  
  
Ash looked at her in amazement. Did he just hear her right? Apology accepted?? His facial expression turned into that of a smile. "Thanks," he sighed, glad that this ordeal was finally over. He watched her turn her head back to the dance floor and look wistfully at its occupants, caught up in each other's presence. He also noticed the panged expression on her face. 'Maybe it's because she's got no one to dance with?' he asked himself.  
  
Sighing, he attempted talking to her again. "Er- I know it's kinda late in the song, but do ya wanna dance?" He scratched the back of his head apprehensively. She looked over at him for the second time that night. He was smiling idiotically, eyes closed. She almost smiled, then said "No."  
  
He looked almost crestfallen. He'd thought for sure that with the way she was looking at the people dancing that she'd want to. 'Is it that she doesn't like me that much?' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her speak. "No offense or anything, but I just want my first dance to be special."  
  
Ash glanced at her skeptically. "Your first dance??" he repeated. She looked at him. "Back home, I was never popular, so no one ever asked me to dance. And I'd never ask them, so therefore, I've never danced with someone before." He gave her a wary look, wondering whether she'd get mad or not if he asked her another question. She continued on after receiving his glance. "I want my first dance to be with someone special. Someone who I'd be willing to go out with."  
  
He gave her a questioning look. 'Wow, I've never met a girl who wouldn't even dance with someone unless she wanted to go out with them. She sure is one of a kind...' Without them realizing it, the dance was over, and some fast, up-beat music took its place. Brock, Tracey, and the four girls walked back to the wall where they first were, and got quite the shock.  
  
There were Ash and Misty, talking. No shouting, no finger-pointing, no glaring, and no broken/bruised limbs. 'What happened? Is this some kind of miracle?'  
  
Ash and Misty turned their heads from facing each other to look straight ahead. They came face-to-face with their comrades. They were a little uneasy from the looks that the opposing group were giving them, but they couldn't move back any more because of the wall pressed up against their backs.  
  
Ash then decided to break the unsettling silence.  
  
"Umm... hi?"  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how did you like it?? Was it good?? Now, I guess it's time to do my author's comments... Let's see, starting from the top!  
  
The Faceless Butcher: Heh heh, thanks a bunch, but I don't think I'll kill Sydney. Oh, and thanks for the info on 'The Faceless Butcher'. It's really appreciated. And I am currently reading that story by togepretty. Thanks for mentioning it to me. And I'm glad that you think my story is as good as it. This will be a pretty long series, and I'm planning on a perfect ending to lead to a sequel, too. Hope you'll stick around for it!  
  
tmp: *sweatdrops* I guess I do tend to pull unexpected twists, eh? Lol. My idea with the dance wasn't exactly what you said, but I think it's a good beginning to a friendship, ne? Well, thanks for the review!!  
  
Scarlet: Well, here's the next chapter that you've waited for!! Thanks for reading and leaving a review, and I hope that it came out fast enough!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Yeah, Misty was being a little mean, but come on, it's Misty!! Plus, Ash was acting like a jerk, and what goes around, comes around!!  
  
ShadowedPanther: Hehehe... yeah, Bright Green T-Shirt Day was a partial success, many people wore bright green t-shirts, that I know anyway. Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see that happens at school with the pokemon. Should be fun!! Well, thanks for reviewing, I hope that you liked this chapter!!  
  
Childsnake: Yes, I'm gonna have a best reviewer for the entire story... I'll probably have to sit down and stare at my reviews for like 4 years before I can decide, though...eheheh... Well, umm, about your comment about being mean by putting Pikachu in the pokeball... *whispers* She's not exactly gonna be in the pokeball, just wait and see *stops whispering* Wow, I need to stop giving you extra information!! Lol. Well, I hope that you liked this chapter!! Hope to see you in my future reviews!!  
  
M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y: There weren't any real good Sparky/Pikachu scenes in this chapter, but ah well. This was more of an Ash/Misty chappie. Jigglypuff and Pikachu?? Never thought of it... well now, considering I'm stuck on this idea for this story, I'll be keeping it that way. Jigglypuff and Pikachu...  
  
TRQT-TotallyRockingQT: *sigh* You people need to get shorter names... N e wayz, thanks for reviewing!! I may go check out your ficcies, depending on how long they are. (I like super long fics, as in 20, 000 words at least.) Here's the long awaited chapter 5, and I'm glad that you'll keep reading even if I don't check out your fics!! Thanks for your supportive reviews!!  
  
Blondie: Heh heh... That was a pretty interesting dialogue that you had there. And it did make me laugh. Yeah, it's kinda tough when people want it out there and then, but I love writing, so I'm fine with it. That is, unless I start to loose interest, and people start harassing you to keep going at it... especially people that you know in real life!! That's when the trouble starts. Lol. Well, I hope that you are starting to get a better idea of who Brock's girlfriend is gonna be based on this chapter. Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait a bit longer for Ash to ask Misty out. Maybe a lot longer, who knows? Yeah, and that was a pretty long review. I looked at when I got it and I was like 'Wow, that's long!' Lol, logically, eh? Anyway, I'm off to do the next person!! Ja for now!  
  
Kasuka: Oooh, thank you!! The thing that I like about your reviews are that they're straight and to the point. I'm glad that you like it so much!! And I hope that this chapter was just as good, if not better than the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Serena-of-the-moon: Heh, thanks for liking it so much. And thanks for reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter just as much as the others!!  
  
LavenderEspeon: Yay! (Oooh. I'm gonna do that every time I talk to you now. Instead of 'hey', I'll say 'Yay!'. Lol, n e wayz...) Yep, Brock'll finally have a girlfriend. Yeah, I will bring Sydney back in, but I think that at the moment, everybody's too glad to get rid of her to see her back in there causing trouble again. Lol, yep, I made Misty wear a bright green t-shirt just for Bright Green T-Shirt Day!! And I don't know what the T in T-shirt means. Lol, the 'phobia of the pokeball', eh? Did you have sugar before reading this chapter? Why?? No reason... Heh heh. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Miah Tolensky: Yep, Brock and Michelle did whatever they could to get Ash and Misty together. Glad you like it. And I hope this chapter is just as good as the last!!  
  
Car: Nope, if we gave Ash a break, what kind of story would we have? I'm glad you like the Pikachu/Sparky thing. I never knew that this many AAML fans would like the Pikachu/Sparky concept, as well. But, it's better this way than the other!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**lover**789: Yay, I'm on someone's favs list!! I'm happy, especially when I'm on picky people's lists!! Well, now you know what happened at the dance, eh? A little strange, even I have to admit, but ah well. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!  
  
DeathAngelHell: Well, here's just a tiny hint of AAML. Hope that you liked it. We're getting closer and closer to the AAML point, because they're at least friends now!! Hope you like this chapter, and sorry that I can't comment much, but my fingers are starting to hurt and I still have lots to go!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
~*~heaven*sent*angel~*~: Don't worry, they will get together in the end... more or less... I'm glad that this is your favourite story!! I'm so happy to be of service to all AAML fans, because I've noticed that there aren't that many really long AAMLs out there, but I'll change that!! Lol. Hope this chapter was just as good as the last. Ja for now!!  
  
Ryuko DragonHalf: Lol. Well, it's probably because Ash did it first for no reason that you're mad at him not believing her. But, who knows?? I don't know you in person, so I can't tell. And it's okay to be sexist... as long as you're rootin' for the girls!! Lol. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was good. Thanks for reading and reiewing!!  
  
Slate-and-Pipi: Thanks for your comments. I'm glad that you like it. And don't worry, there'll be lots more following these chapters, so you don't have to worry about it being short!!  
  
Mika a.k.a Digiberry: *sigh* Yeah, it is hard to pick the best reviewer... But I manage!! I'm trying to tone down the cliffhangers a bit, but I honestly don't see how you can write a chaptered story without leaving somewhat of a cliffhanger. Well, Misty's not being mean anymore, they're finally friends!! Yay!! I hoe this chapter came out soon enough for ya!!  
  
Wacky Witch: Well, you're right, Sydney isn't out of the picture. But she won't be a big problem, she just won't help situations any. If ya know what I mean. Heh. And there'll be more Pikachu/Sparky in the future, so stay tuned!!  
  
psycho bird man: Thanks for putting me on both of your favs lists. I'll get some more out after I'm done this one. It's just if I do another one befor ethis is finished, I'll get distracted, and neither will ever get finished. And the Bright Green T-Shirt Day is just a little spirit day made up by me and LavenderEspeon. Nothing much, but it was pretty fun. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
AngelicFairy: I'm glad that my speed of writing is fast enough for you. And I'm liking where this is going, too - considering I know what's going to happen next!! And you'll see Ash and Misty's reaction to their pokemon all in due time... it'll come along soon enough - I hope!! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Virgo Writer: I'm glad that it hasn't gone downhill by your standards. I actually think that this fic is my best out of every one that I've written - and it's definitely gotten the most reviews!! Thanks for reviewing, and I can't wait to see the next chapter of your fic. Ja for now!  
  
Kasumi Yawa: Thanks for your never-ending fountain of ideas!! I may not use them all right now, but in later chapters they may come in handy. Thanks again!! Wow, I'm glad that, to quote you, this is 'one of the only fics that I like to read and review all the time'. It makes me feel all happy inside!! Lol. Hope this chapter came out soon enough for ya!! (P.S - continue with Ash's Heart, it's getting really interesting!!)  
  
Sakura Tsuki.theKawaiiFireFairy: Everybody seems glad that Misty is treating Ash the same way. It just doesn't seem like Misty to just let something go like that, I mean, after, she is a red head. (No offense to any red-heads out there, I know it's a cliché, but it seems to fit in this scenario!!) And about Alyssa etc. being total brats, I guess it's all on how you view them. I hope that this chapter was just as good as the last one, and thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Spruceton Spook: Thanks for thinking so highly of my fic!! It's a pleasure to write if I keep getting reviews like yours!! I hope that this chapter is all and more of what you expected, and the next chapter is bound to be fun with the Pokemon at school. Well, I guess I should get writing it, so ja ne!!  
  
Stardust: Thanks for your review!! This one especially means a lot to me because my writing often gets criticized because of lack of description of characters and events. So I'm glad that you think it is well described!! Thanks for your review!!  
  
Elli, High Preistess of the Broad Shining Forest: Wow, you really need a shorter name... lol. I'm glad that I can bring a good AAML fic to you that you don't gag at. Well, I'm starting to get impatient to write the next chapter now, so I'm sorry to cut the comments so short!! But thanks for them all!!  
  
Paige: Heh heh, I'm glad that you like Pikachu so much. And I think that it's only fair for Pikachu to have a boyfriend considering she's out on her own all the time. I hope that this chapter was just as pleasurable for you to read!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all. Phew, that was a long list. Well now, time for the chapters best reviewer. And the winner is...  
  
  
  
Kasumi Yawa!! Kasumi's been here since forever, always leaving wonderful comments!! Thanks, Kasumi!!  
  
Ja,  
  
~Violet Emerlalds~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble

Well, take it off and put the revised version up! In the last chapter.  
  
'Wow, I've never met a girl who wouldn't even dance with someone unless she wanted to go out with them. She sure is one of a kind...' Without them realizing it, the dance was over, and some fast, up-beat music took its place. Brock, Tracey, and the four girls walked back to the wall where they first were, and got quite the shock.  
  
There were Ash and Misty, talking. No shouting, no finger-pointing, no glaring, and no broken/bruised limbs. 'What happened? Is this some kind of miracle?'  
  
Ash and Misty turned their heads from facing each other to look straight ahead. They came face-to-face with their comrades. They were a little uneasy from the looks that the opposing group were giving them, but they couldn't move back any more because of the wall pressed up against their backs.  
  
Ash then decided to break the unsettling silence.  
  
"Umm... hi?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Chapter Six - Trouble~*  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Brock, Tracey, Claire, Michelle, and Alyssa just stared at them. "Hi??" Michelle shouted, earning some glances from around the dance floor. "You two just made up and all you have to say is HI?!?" Brock put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from pouncing on the two new friends.  
  
Ash and Misty sweat-dropped. "Well, ahh, umm... you see-"  
  
Their speech was cut off when Gary interrupted. "Well now, Ashy-boy, never thought I'd see you and Waterflower together without biting each other's heads off!!" He then smirked. "Wahddya know, little miracles happen everyday. And you'd need one if you want to win the Pokemon Competition this summer." Without waiting for a response from Ash, he left he scene and blended in with the on-looking crowd.  
  
Ash seethed. 'You'll see. I'll never loose to someone like you, Gary Oak.'  
  
Tracey saw the look on his friend's face and knew it immediately. It was the look he got whenever he was really, really mad. "Guys, I think we should call it a night. The dance is almost over, anyway."  
  
Upon seeing Ash's facial expression, everyone quickly agreed. So, the group began their hike back to their own houses.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was already dropped off, save for Ash, Misty, and Tracey. "Well, here's my stop. I guess I'll see you two later, with no arguments I hope?" Ash and Misty laughed nervously. "Nope, no arguments!" they agreed in unison.  
  
As soon as Tracey left, things seemed to get a lot quieter. The crickets chirped noisily, and the pale moon was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight. But, even with the presence of the ghostly full moon, the night still made its existence known by swamping the town's streets in darkness.  
  
"Uhh..." Ash began, looking at Misty. "Which way is your house?"  
  
She pointed at the street opposing his own route for home. He sighed. He didn't want her walking out on her own in the night. There were always thugs out at around this time. He scratched the back of hi head nervously and turned to look at her.  
  
"Um, Misty..." he began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"W-Would you like m-me to w-walk you h-home?" he stuttered. She laughed lightly and said "Sure!"  
  
The duo began their trek, an unwelcoming silence draping over them. Ash decided to make conversation.  
  
"Thanks for accepting my apology. It's not often that I actually do apologize."  
  
She smiled angelically at him. "No problem."  
  
He blushed. 'Her voice is so soft, a real difference compared to when she was yelling at me to leave her alone.' "Ash?"  
  
"Un?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
'You,' he thought, but he'd never say it. "Aw, nothing much. How about that social studies class we've got on Monday, eh? Sound fun?" He thought that the idea of Pokemon would change the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see which Pokemon everyone will bring!" 'What are you doing??' she yelled at herself in her mind. 'You just ended an argument with him that went on for the longest time today, and you're already being this friendly to him?? What's wrong with you??' She stopped abruptly, noticing that they were in front of her house.  
  
"Well, here's my stop," she announced, motioning to the neat little house behind her. "Um, okay."  
  
Misty blushed heavily as she thought 'Usually, in this scenario, the guy would kiss the girl good night.' She quickly bade him farewell and headed towards the door of her home.  
  
***  
  
Sunday went by in a flash for Ash and co. Spending the morning training his Pokemon, nothing really extravagant happened there. His Pokemon were getting stronger and stronger, and he became more and more confident that he stood a chance against all of the best Pokemon trainers that were going to be at the competition.  
  
After the morning of training, Tracey phoned him and asked if he'd like to go out for lunch with he, Brock, Tracey's new girlfriend Roxy, and Brock's new love interest, Michelle.  
  
When they got there, they found that they had three unexpected guests as well. Alyssa, Misty, and Claire also decided to join the group. So, the gang spent practically the whole day together, and Ash and Misty spent the time building their newfound friendship.  
  
Alas, now it was Monday morning. Students from Ash's social studies class were more than excited about what the day held in store. But, considering that they had that class last period, the teachers found it very hard to attract the attention of those students.  
  
Ash wasn't paying attention, then either. No, it wasn't the usual 'I-don't- feel-like-listening' inattentiveness, as it was neither an 'I'm-too-excited- to-pay-attention' variation. What the real reason was is this. Pikachu, who had reluctantly agreed on the Friday before then to get into a Pokeball for this day, had decided that morning that he would not get into it. Ash had tried everything to coax the rodent to entering the ball, but she would not listen. So, his inattentiveness was caused by trying to conceal the fact that there was a bright yellow, electrical rodent residing in his backpack.  
  
In another class, Misty was having similar problems. Her Pikachu, as Ash's, had a paranoia for the white and red ball that most Pokemon are held in. As it so happens, Sparky also decided against entering the Pokeball, so Misty had reluctantly made an agreement to keep it in her backpack.  
  
Lunch came all to slowly for all of the students. As Ash, Brock and Tracey walked into the cafeteria, the strong smell of cooking food lured them straight to the line-up for lunch. They each grabbed a tray and loaded their plates with delicious smelling food. They were lucky that their school took pride in their cafeteria, and they never once had meatloaf or lumpy gravy.  
  
After the guys had taken their fill, they strode down the aisles looking for a place to sit.  
  
Tracey abruptly went straight towards Roxy. "Hey!" he exclaimed, placing his tray down beside her on the table.  
  
"Hi," she greeted back, giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed at the display of public affections, no matter how small. Brock immediately went beside Michelle. What Ash found funny was that Michelle actually laughed at the corny things Brock quite often said, and didn't walk off like any of the other girls would.  
  
So, Ash took the only other available seat - beside Misty. Last Friday, he would have been totally disgusted at the thought of sitting beside her, but now he didn't mind it. 'I actually like sitting beside her. No wait, what am I saying??' Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he sat down beside Misty, placing his bag on the ground beside hers.  
  
The conversations were little as everyone began to consume their meals, but started up full-force after everyone had tamed their hunger.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu question, sniffing the air inside the bag. She could've almost sworn that she smelled something familiar. "{And I'm so hungry...}" she complained to herself. Sneakily, as to not let Ash notice, she stuck her head out of the green bad, just enough for her eyes to peek over.  
  
Now, she really knew that she smelled something - no, someone - familiar. '{Who is it?}' Just then, she heard a rustling from the bag beside her. "Pika..." she whispered faintly, so no one could hear her. She stealthily looked up to see Ash sitting beside a lady with orange hair.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other bag beside Ash's, Sparky rustled around a bit. Since it was only a drawstring bag, the smell of food was overpowering the air inside. He sniffed consistently, the only thing keeping him back were the words Misty had said to him earlier that day.  
  
'Sparky, you have to stay in this bag all day until I let you out, got it?'  
  
Sparky sighed. Just then, a new smell entered the rodent's nostrils. It was so familiar to him, and he immediately knew who it was. "{Pikachu?}" he asked, not too loudly. He stuck his head out of the bag, just as Pikachu had just a moment before then. There, across from him, no more that 2 feet away, was his darling Pikachu.  
  
"{Pikachu!}" he exclaimed quietly, which was extremely hard to do. The two little pokemon continued their conversation without anyone on the top of the table noticing.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so full," Misty declared, pushing away her half eaten lunch. "Full?!" Ash exclaimed, looking at her unfinished meal. "But you only ate like half of a salad!! How can you be full??"  
  
She giggled a bit. "Well, you shouldn't talk, Mr. Ketchum, considering that you've eaten enough for the both of us in one sitting!" She poked him in the stomach softly. She smiled. "Hey!" he protested, but he was laughing all the same.  
  
'Why do I always feel so happy around him? I've only been friends with him for not even 2 whole days yet!' Misty's mind was working quickly to try and figure out the answer. She glanced over at Ash slightly, he was talking with Tracey. She quickly diverted her gaze and thought 'What's up with me?'  
  
"{It's getting boring here, maybe we should go investigate the school a bit?}" Pikachu suggested, a grin playing on her face.  
  
"{Where would we go to?}"  
  
Pikachu smelled the air. "{I know.}"  
  
Both of the yellow Pokemon dashed under the tables and began their way down the length of them, making sure to watch out for feet and legs prodding through. They reached the end, and made a mad dash towards some steel gray doors ahead of them.  
  
They stumbled onto a room with rows and rows of counters, knives and other cooking utensils strewn about on them. Sparky sniffed the air and smiled. "{Pikachu, I think we should go that way.}" Pikachu looked at the grey bin he was pointing to and smiled. "{Yes, I think we should.}"  
  
***  
  
"I'll have some fries with that, too, thanks," a student said, getting their food at the cafeteria line-up. The lunch lady scooped up a hearty serving of French fries and tossed it on his plate. "Can I have some ketchup for my fries?" he also asked.  
  
"No problem," she smiled. She reached down under the counter to where they kept all of the lunch condiments. 'Hmm... no ketchup.' "Mary, can you go in the kitchen and get me some more ketchup?" The young man, who was eager to eat his lunch already, stalked off, tired of waiting.  
  
Mary pushed open the gray silver doors. "Ketchup... ketchup," she murmured to herself, searching the room for the silver bin where the lacks of ketchup were. Finally spotting it, she peered down into the somewhat deep gouge and gasped. "No ketchup?" She continued searching for a bit, then emerged from the kitchen to the long lineup, of which half wanted ketchup to go with their lunch.  
  
"Mary, did you get the ketchup?" the same lunch lady from earlier asked impatiently.  
  
"Actually..." Mary drawled. "There was no ketchup. It was all gone."  
  
"All gone?? But we just got a shipment in yesterday!"  
  
"Well, it is, you can even go check for yourself."  
  
"Fine then, take my position, and I'll go show you that there is ketchup in that kitchen!" She stomped off, the heavy doors swishing behind her as she too entered the school kitchen.  
  
As she came upon the ketchup bin, she looked horrified. "No more ketchup? Impossible!" She put on an overly-exaggerated surprised face, and then moved away from the empty bin.  
  
"Well, the culprit must be in here somewhere," she concluded, listening for any sign of movement. She heard some small noises from a cabinet in the far corner of the room. She silently sneaked up on them, moving closer and closer to the cabinet's door.  
  
Once she was right in front of it, she inched her hand closer towards the door, preparing to yank it open and scare the living daylights out of the kid inside.  
  
She pulled the door open at the speed of light, looked inside, and screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Well, I think we should have a band practice tonight, wanna come, too, Misty?" Claire announced, looking around the table at all of the band members in it. Before Misty go a chance to answer, though, and ear- splitting scream echoed from the front of the cafeteria.  
  
"What was that?" Ash asked, standing up from his seat. "It sounded like it came from the kitchen!"  
  
Quickly, the group jumped up from the table and began running towards the kitchen, soon followed by the rest of the student body.  
  
"What's going on?" Ash demanded, at the front of the large group that had gathered around the kitchen doors. Before he could receive an answer, though, two Pikachus came racing out of the doors and headed for the exit of the cafeteria.  
  
"Pikachu??"  
  
"Sparky??"  
  
Ash and Misty exclaimed at the same time. They looked at the other skeptically. "That's your Pikachu??" they asked, once again in unison. Before they had any time to chat about it, though, they ran to try and track down their Pokemon, who were heading at an unimaginable speed through the hallway.  
  
Pikachu and Sparky raced down the hallway like there was no tomorrow, Ash and Misty hot on their tails. The two Pokemon weren't even winded yet, but their trainers were gasping for breath.  
  
"I - think - we - need - to - get - into - better - shape," Ash huffed out while running.  
  
"I - think - you're - right," came the reply. Both would have laughed at the statement under different circumstances. It seemed as if the further they ran, the further the Pikachus got away from them.  
  
Finally, five minutes later, Ash and Misty had their Pokemon trapped in a corner. They pounced on them, flailing their arms in hops to grab the small rodents.  
  
At long last, the Pikachus were out of trouble in their trainer's arms. The two teens sighed. "At last..."  
  
They stood up, grasping their Pokemon tightly in their arms as to not let them escape. Ash grimaced.  
  
"We're gonna be in so much trouble for this." Misty groaned. "I know..."  
  
On their way back to the cafeteria to collect their stuff, Ash and Misty chatted about their Pokemon.  
  
"So, this is the guy that Pikachu's been hanging around with, eh?" Ash observed, noticing how friendly his Pikachu was with the other one.  
  
"Yep, Sparky here's been hanging out with your Pikachu for the longest time. I think they're really good friends."  
  
"{If they only knew, huh Sparky?}" Pikachu whispered to her companion, giggling lightly. Sparky smiled in return. Ash was about to comment, but they were already at the cafeteria doors.  
  
One look from all of the lunch assistants told Ash and Misty where they'd end up --  
  
"OFFICE!"  
  
***  
  
"Why, hello again Mr. Ketchum!" Mrs. Stellar, the same secretary from before, greeted her student friend. "Who did you get sent down by today?"  
  
Ash groaned. "The lunch assistants."  
  
"The lunch assistants??" Mrs. Stellar half gasped, half giggled. "How in the world did you get sent to the office by the lunch assistants, start a food fight?"  
  
Misty then entered the conversation. "No, our Pokemon got loose and - err, ate all the ketchup in the cafeteria, and made a big mess of all the cupboards." Misty showed her the two Pikachus, of which she was holding on to.  
  
Mrs. Stellar had just noticed Misty for the first time. "Oh, so Ash has an accomplice this time, huh?" She looked at the orange-haired teen. "And what's your name? I don't recognize you..."  
  
"Misty. Misty Waterflower," she supplied, putting her hand out for the secretary to shake, Pikachu on her shoulder and Sparky in one arm.  
  
"Well now, how did a polite young girl such as yourself get into trouble?" she asked, fully knowing 'how' already.  
  
Mrs. Stellar peeked her head in the office door and pulled it back out again, wearing a fake, solemn expression on her face. "It's time to go face the principal..."  
  
Ash and Misty walked in, unwilling ready to face Mr. Coleby. Ash had told Misty on their way to the office that Mr. Coleby wasn't someone you'd wanna mess with, so she was pretty uptight about the whole situation, especially considering that this was her first time to the office ever since she'd been here.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Ketchum," Mr. Coleby greeted, sitting behind his desk once again. Misty quickly whispered into his ear "Ash, everybody in this office knows you by name!"  
  
He laughed nervously at this comment, something that he immediately regretted. "Mr. Ketchum, I don't see what is so funny. Would you care to explain?"  
  
"Uh, no sir," he said.  
  
"Good. So, who's your acquaintance here? You usually work alone."  
  
Ash grunted. "Misty," he said.  
  
"Ahh... Misty, eh? Well now, Misty, have a seat."  
  
Misty looked at him edgily and sat down, holding on to the edges of the seat.  
  
Mr. Coleby's eyes then rested on the Pikachus resting on Misty. "So, we have the culprits. Why, Mr. Ketchum, were your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs in the first place?"  
  
"We were supposed to bring them today, but our Pikachus don't like being in a Pokeball. I'm not going to force my Pokemon into doing something that it doesn't want to."  
  
Misty cringed at Ash's tone, only glad that it wasn't on her, as it was the last time she'd heard him use it. She then wondered why she wasn't in this conversation, and why the principal was only asking Ash questions.  
  
"Ash, this is a severe violation of the school rules. Pokemon aren't even allowed in the school, yet we were lenient and gave Mr. Reid an option to let you, under the condition that they stayed in their Pokeballs the whole time until in that classroom. Making a mess of and consuming all of the ketchup in the kitchen was not one of those options, Ash."  
  
Misty was starting to get angry. This principal was putting all the blame on Ash and acting as if she didn't even do anything. "My Pikachu was out too, ya know," she said, as politely as she could at this stage of anger.  
  
Mr. Coleby turned his gaze upon her. "My dear, is it that you want to get punished this badly?"  
  
"No! It's just that you were making it sound like it was all Ash's fault and like I had nothing to do with it."  
  
Ignoring her comment, Mr. Coleby continued, giving each of them a hard glare. "Now, as punishment, you will miss out on your last period class, as it seems you've had enough time with your Pokemon today, but you will still have to do the written work for it. During that last period, you will be cleaning all of the mess your Pikachus made in the cafeteria. And, last of all, you will send your Pokemon home through this window right now."  
  
Both teens sighed. There was no way arguing with Mr. Coleby. "Fine," they breathed, Misty setting down the Pokemon, allowing them to hop out of the window. They gave one last sidelong glance before heading towards the kitchen for some nice, janitorial work.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Ash and Misty were finally allowed out of the school. There had been a hidden catch that Mr. Coleby had told them just as they finished the kitchen - they would also have to clean the rest of the school before being allowed to leave. Both were dead tired, considering that they weren't allowed any machines that the janitors used for washing floors and cleaning classrooms. They had to do everything by hand.  
  
They trudged down the street slowly, their bags laden with homework they missed from their classes they missed that day. Ash offered to walk Misty home once more, saying that just a little more walking couldn't hurt him.  
  
As they reached Misty's house, both stopped to talk for just a few more minutes.  
  
"I wonder where Sparky is?" asked Misty, concerned.  
  
"Wherever he is, Pikachu's probably with him."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "You're right."  
  
Something about the way the evening sun danced on her features, the way her endless aqua eyes shimmered, and the way her fiery orange hair glistened consistently, compelled Ash to lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He pulled away abruptly, as if he'd been burned, noticing what he was doing.  
  
"I - err, I um... Gotta go, see ya!" With those words, he began running down the street towards his house, the weight of the bag suddenly seeming much lighter than what it had moments before.  
  
Misty put her hand up to where Ash's lips had touched just a moment before. She smiled, not knowing exactly why herself. 'What is it about him that always makes me feel... different?'  
  
***  
  
"{Do you think we got them in too much trouble?}" Pikachu asked Sparky as they sat in a tree overlooking a tiny river.  
  
"{Maybe. But it's in the past now, so let's focus on the present.}"  
  
Sparky nuzzled the crook of her neck a bit and she agreed contentedly. "{I think that's a good idea.}"  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was that?? Too short?? Well, I put the teensiest bit of AAML in here, and some S/P, too!! Wow, aren't I great?? Lol, jj. Well now, my dear reviewers, what do I have to say to you this time?  
  
  
  
Blondie: Congratulations on becoming a fanfic writer!! Yes, that line that Mrs. Ketchum said did go a long way, didn't it? I think it's just that people find it funny, and it's very embarrassing, as well! Brock's girlfriend is going to be Michelle, but we'll find out more about them later. And don't worry, there is some sweet, fluffy AAML coming up in the next chapter, so hang on!! Don't worry, I like your long reviews, they make me feel extra-special, knowing someone actually put that much thought into reviewing my fic. Thanks!!  
  
DeathAngelHell: Well, you didn't exactly have to wait that long, did you? I hope not. lol. I'm glad that you think I'm doing a great job, I try my best!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Wacky Witch: I hope I continued fast enough for you to not wanna strangle me!! Lol. I thank you for leaving me a review, and I hope that you post your next chapter ASAP!!  
  
Spruceton Spook: Wow, now that's strange... Never thought that my fic would encourage people to have prophetic dreams!! Lol. Nope, sorry, you can't nab Ash to dance with, he's not dancing with anyone yet. Maybe later!! Hmm, the 'Pokemon at School' day wasn't a success, and I'm sorry that you never actually got to see what happened in the classroom, but what kind of scene would it be without Pikachu and Sparky?? Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
  
Slate-and-Pipi: Yep, Brock is going to have a girlfriend, Michelle, in the near future. And, just to let you know, one thing I am not gonna do is any Brock-bashing. It's kinda pointless how people make fun of him 'cuz he doesn't seem to have any eyes. Anywayz, thanks for thinking that this was a good chapter!! And ya can't forget thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kasuka: Yeah, I wa skinda even a little annoyed that Ash and Misty didn't dance, either, but that all fits in with the plot line somewhere. Well, there will be lotsa AAML in the next chapter to make up for it, alright?? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
tmp: Heh heh, thanks for your review. And you're right, everything will work out in the end, and for once, I actually know how I'm gonna end it!! Thanks for reviewing it!  
  
LavenderEspeon: Yay! Thanks for your review, and your constant help as my beta-reader!! I couldn't have as good a fic without your help!! Well, I'd better move on to the next review, and I hope that you liked this chapter!! There'll be some AAML in the next one, so watch out for it!! Speaking of watch out, you'd better watch out for that marshmallow behind you!! Lol, a phobia for the fear of marshmallows. Did you know that there is a phobia for the fear of homework!! Tell your teacher that you've got that when you go back to school, k?? lol. Ja for now!  
  
psycho bird man: Heh heh, a whole year without updating, huh? Let's hope she's got a really, really long chapter planned out... lol. No, I'll never take that long to get out another chapter, if I lose interest in it that much I may as well give up. But thanks for your review, and I'm hoping this one's fast enough for ya!  
  
TRQT-TotallyRockingQT: Here's the next chapter, finally done it!! And I think it's pretty long, too!! Well, I guess we're kinda the same in the sense that we really don't know how long out fics will be... Every time I estimate, I either go waaaay under, or waaaay over. Eheheh... Well, thanks for reviewing!! Ja!  
  
Erinperin: Okay!! Lotsa exclamatory sentences there, huh!! Well, I'm glad that you liked it!! I hope that you like this chapter just as much!! Thanks a lot for reviewing!!  
  
M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y: I'm really glad that I could help broaden your opinion on Misty!! It makes me feel all happy inside, like getting 100 reviews!! Well now, you wanted some information on Julian/Yukito? Well, for one, he's gay, but you know that, right? With Touya/Tori? Yeah, he eats a lot, he's always helpful and full of good advice, and he lives with his grandparents. That should be enough info for now, I guess, but if you need anymore, just mail me, k? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Paige: Thanks for your great review!! I'm glad that you like this fic. I'm hoping that you like this chapter just as much as the last. Well, ja for now, I still got lots more to go!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Yep, they've come to a truce, and a bit more, ne? Well, the next chapter will have AAML, lots of it, but I can't give it away, now can I? I'll say one thing - it takes place a few months from now. I'm skipping some time, alright? Okay, thanks for reviewing!! Hope to see you again in the near future!!  
  
The Faceless Butcher: Heh heh, you're awfully dead set on making me get revenge on Gary and Sydney, huh? Well, I can't say I will, and I can't say I won't. You'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks for your reviews!!  
  
Togepretty: Thanks a bunch!! I like it too when people take characters and put them in a totally different place. And you can be sure that Misty will deem Ash worthy to dance with by the end. *sniff* The end, it seems so close, yet so far away at the same time!! Ah well... I hope that this chapter is all that and more of what you expected it to be!! Thanks!!  
  
Car: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm cursed with going to dances, every time I do, one of my friends always ends up getting hurt. So, I spend my time in the girls washroom giving hugs and encouraging words, then watching a bitch-fight ensue. Sounds fun, eh? Lol. Well, thanks a bunch for reviewing!! Catch ya later!  
  
Childsnake: Thanks for your review!! No, I'm sad to say, but Ash and Misty aren't gonna face each other in the tournament. Something else is gonna happen, bu tif I tell you, it'll ruin the whole series. Yeah, my dance scene was probably unexpected by a lot of people, the same with the empty classroom scene in previous chapters. Well, I like to make sudden twists. Don't worry, there won't be too much more of those. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Elli: Your name probably wasn't that long, just after typing for ages finishing off this chapter, and typing even longer after trying to write in all of the comments makes 'a' seem like a long word. Ah well. O.o... I didn't mean to make Misty act like you, honest, I swear it!! Lol, come to think of it, I don't even know what you act like, so that idea's out the window. Lol. Well then, Ms. Extra-concentrated-ghost-medical-miracle, I won't pay ttention to your threats, but I promise you that you will get your chapter soon!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Virgo Writer: Thanks for reviewing, and there was the next chapter for ya!!  
  
Dia, Princess Random Insa: Ooh, I' glad to be, yet again, one of the best AAML's someone's read. And I haven't even got to the romance yet!! Whoo boy, I'm on a roll. Lol. Thanks for your comments!!  
  
**lover**789: Hmm... I don't know about Gary asking out Misty, he's not too interested in her at the moment. But, who knows that the future could have in store? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Serena-of-the-moon: Eheheh, I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Mika a.k.a Digiberry: Whew, lots of different thank yous in that one!! Well, I'll most likely be updating as regularly as I am until school starts, and then I don't know what kind of a schedue I'll se on then. But, thanks for your comments!! And you're welcome for the email, it's no problem. Ja!  
  
AngelicFairy: Thanks for your coments. And yes, that just may be foreshadowing. Well, it *is* an AAML, so wahddya figure? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
suxie: Hi, an dI have heard something like tha,t but I'm pretty sure that it's just a rumour. I truly think that if she wanted to leave, she'd have been gone by now. Thanks for leaving your comments!!  
  
Sakura Tsuki.theKawaiiFireFairy: One of the two best you've ever found?? What's the best, then? Can you recommend some really good long ones to me?? After all, I love reading just as much as writing!! Thanks for leaving a review!!  
  
E2K: I've had a lot of people tell me that they don't usually read/like high-school/college fics, but they've enjoyed this one, and that makes me happy to know that I've introduced someone to something new. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!!  
  
Starlovely: Ah... last reviewer. All I can say is... MY FINGERS ARE STARTING TO CRAMP!! Hehehe, what I really meant was thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad that you think so highly of my writing. And there'll be more S/P (Sparky/Pikachu) when... erm... something happens. Lol, can't tell ya yet. Well, I hope this chapter was just as good, and thanks for reviewing!! Ja ne!!  
  
  
  
Whew, there's all of them. Now, that only took long time. Well now, the best reviewer. After a while of thought while typing out all of these comments, I've decided the best reviewer for this chapter is...  
  
Spruceton Spook!! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
  
  
~Violet Emeralds~ 


	8. Chapter 7: Ski Trip!

In the last chapter...  
  
Something about the way the evening sun danced on her features, the way her endless aqua eyes shimmered, and the way her fiery orange hair glistened consistently, compelled Ash to lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He pulled away abruptly, as if he'd been burned, noticing what he was doing.  
  
"I - err, I um... Gotta go, see ya!" With those words, he began running down the street towards his house, the weight of the bag suddenly seeming much lighter than what it had moments before.  
  
Misty put her hand up to where Ash's lips had touched just a moment before. She smiled, not knowing exactly why herself. 'What is it about him that always makes me feel... different?'  
  
***  
  
"{Do you think we got them in too much trouble?}" Pikachu asked Sparky as they sat in a tree overlooking a tiny river.  
  
"{Maybe. But it's in the past now, so let's focus on the present.}"  
  
Sparky nuzzled the crook of her neck a bit and she agreed contentedly. "{I think that's a good idea.}"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Anything But Ordinary~* *~Chapter Seven - Ski Trip?!~*  
  
  
  
***  
  
Time flew by quickly, and soon it was the middle of December. Ash and Misty had put the seemingly innocent kiss behind them, pretending that it didn't happen, considering both were too embarrassed to bring it up.  
  
Brock and Michelle were finally together, and Ash was totally surprised that she actually said yes when he asked her out. It just wasn't a normal sight to see Brock get accepted by a girl. Tracey and Roxy were still a couple, and Tracey didn't blush as much when she kissed him in public, as he had before.  
  
Sparky and Pikachu, now accepted by Ash, went on constant outing together, and quite often went out with Ash or Misty, a lot of times both, when they went out around the town.  
  
Speaking of, Ash and Misty were now the best of friends. They practically acted, according to Brock and Tracey, like 'an old, married couple'. Basically attached at the hip, both went everywhere together. Of course they'd still have their disputes, causing Misty to whip out her mallet that she carried with her everywhere.  
  
Ash's training for the Pokemon League was increasing in hours, since the League was approaching faster and faster. He was so excited, yet so nervous at the same time.  
  
Yes, things were almost perfect for the group - save for Gary and Sydney. They flaunted themselves in Misty and Ash's faces constantly, causing a sharp sting of pain emit through Ash's body, remembering how he'd actually put his trust in her. Sydney would always be on Misty's case, as it was no different in the gym class they'd just come from a few minutes ago.  
  
Misty stared out the window, watching the fluffy white snow drift softly to the ground. She sighed. It was music class, but the boring part was that they were doing theory. Misty hated theory, she hated it with a passion. She felt a music class should be spent creating beautiful music, with a harmonic voice, accompanied by a simple quartet of woodwinds. Her fantasy music class was cut short by a voice over her shoulder.  
  
"Misty, you alright?"  
  
Misty turned to face the young man sitting across the small aisle from her. "Yeah, Ash, just bored."  
  
He was about to question more when the teacher caught the attention of the class. "Okay, students, I have an announcement to make!" she exclaimed, her strong voice sounding to the far corners of the classroom. The students abruptly put their attention of the music teacher. She smiled proudly, glad that she had gotten the attention of the class so quickly.  
  
"As you very well know, the weather outside is cold, wet, and all in all, very snowy. Hence, the student council has organized a ski trip for the entire 10th grade." The class grinned wildly in anticipation. They waited as quietly as possible for the details.  
  
"We will be leaving next Monday, the 19th. We have an extremely large log cabin booked, one equipped with enough beds for all of you, a common room, a kitchen, and several showers and washrooms. Then, on Sunday, the 25th, Christmas day, we'll leave to come back at 9, giving us enough time to get all of you back to your houses for Christmas dinner."  
  
The class erupted into cheers, basking in the excitement of the upcoming trip.  
  
"Did you hear that, Ash? This is gonna be so great!" Misty jumped up from her seat and pumped her fist into the air.  
  
"Yeah," Ash agreed, standing up as well, and collecting his things in anticipation for the bell to end the day.  
  
The students talked for several more minutes, and then the bell sounded.  
  
"Come pick up these permission slips on your way out!" the teacher shouted, waving her thin arms in the air, pointing towards the door, where a member of the student council was standing with a pile of papers in his hand.  
  
The class filed out, each grabbing a sheet of paper in turn. As they walked out, they skimmed through the paper, looking for important details. This is what it read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Parent/Guardian,  
  
Your child has been invited on a Ski Trip with the rest of his/her class members. We will be leaving on Monday, December 19 at 6:00, and arriving back at the school Sunday, December 25 at 12:00. All costs have been paid for due to fundraising previously in the year.  
  
Students are advised to bring warm clothes. Ski uniforms are provided by the lodge. One suitcase and one carry-on bag is all that can be carried on board the bus that we'll be leaving on. Here's an outline of some of the important things we'll be doing:  
  
- Skiing on several slopes of various skill levels and obstacles - A hiking trip on the forested mountain (snow shoes provided) - Snow tubing and snowboarding opportunities (proper demonstration given by lodge member) - Decoration the lodge in Christmas apparel (decorations provided) - A Christmas Eve Party - Tour of some of the caves located on the mountain's slopes - Excursion to the nearby city for Christmas shopping for their peers, as well as themselves - A paired Christmas Scavenger Hunt on the slopes  
  
Your child will certainly have a great time on this trip, the eleventh graders who went on it last year had nothing but positive things to say about it when they came back. Please sign the permission slip below and return it to the school no later than Thursday, December 15.  
  
Thanks you,  
  
The Student Council  
  
  
  
"Wow, do you see the stuff we're going to be doing??" Ash exclaimed after reading the sheet. "I hope that mom let's me go!"  
  
"Yeah," Tracey agreed, stepping up beside him. "It sounds great."  
  
"Wow..." Misty sighed dreamily. "There's gonna be a dance!" Ash's mind traveled back to a dance they'd went to months ago, the one where he first made up with Misty from that awful argument. He remembered what she said about dances.  
  
Start Flashback  
  
He watched her turn her head back to the dance floor and look wistfully at its occupants, caught up in each other's presence. He also noticed the panged expression on her face. 'Maybe it's because she's got no one to dance with?' he asked himself.  
  
Sighing, he attempted talking to her again. "Er- I know it's kinda late in the song, but do ya wanna dance?" He scratched the back of his head apprehensively. She looked over at him for the second time that night. He was smiling idiotically, eyes closed. She almost smiled, then said "No."  
  
He looked almost crestfallen. He'd thought for sure that with the way she was looking at the people dancing that she'd want to. 'Is it that she doesn't like me that much?' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her speak. "No offense or anything, but I just want my first dance to be special."  
  
Ash glanced at her skeptically. "Your first dance??" he repeated. She looked at him. "Back home, I was never popular, so no one ever asked me to dance. And I'd never ask them, so therefore, I've never danced with someone before." He gave her a wary look, wondering whether she'd get mad or not if he asked her another question. She continued on after receiving his glance. "I want my first dance to be with someone special. Someone who I'd be willing to go out with."  
  
End Flashback  
  
He sighed, thinking 'I wonder if I asked to dance this time? Would there be a slim chance that she'd say yes?'  
  
Ash was interrupted from his thoughts when he accidentally walked into his locker. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never realized where he was going. Shaking his head from the impact, he reached out for the lock, but never got a chance to open it before a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Hey, Ashy-boy, all ready for the ski trip coming up?"  
  
Ash turned around slowly, looking at Gary warily. He wondered what Gary was getting to.  
  
"Yeah, why?!" Ash had tried to keep a civil tone, but it didn't exactly work.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to tell you to get practicing. After all, you might want to learn to ski first." He laughed at his own lame attempt at an insult.  
  
"Oh wait!" he added, looking at Ash maniacally. "Maybe you should learn to steer yourself on solid ground first, huh?" He laughed. He had witnessed Ash's crash with the locker just a moment ago.  
  
"Shut up, Gary! I bet I could ski better than you any day!" Ash exclaimed, fuming.  
  
"If you're so good, then I'll challenge you to a race when we hit the slopes!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Ash was just about to add more to that comment when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Misty. "Just drop it," she said, reminding him what would happen if a teacher walked in on them and sent Ash to the office.  
  
"Heh, little Ashy-boy can't even fight his own battles. He has to get the little red-head to stand up for him!"  
  
Misty fumed. 'How can he possibly insult Ash like that??' She growled.  
  
Alyssa, Michelle, Roxy, and Claire were just coming around the corner of the hallway, chatting idly. They were supposed to meet up with Misty after their science class so they could walk home together. When they got around the bend, they heard an angry voice scream "WELL, AT LEAST ASH HAS FRIENDS THAT'LL STICK UP FOR HIM!!"  
  
Misty had moved from her previous spot beside Ash to in front of him, holding her fist in front of Gary's face threateningly.  
  
Gary smirked and moved up closer to her. "Ooh, a feisty one," he drawled, casually placing his hands on Misty's waist.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she yelled, pulling out her mallet and thwomping him on the head.  
  
"Ow, where in the hell did you get that from??" Gary asked in pain, holding his head.  
  
"Whoo, go Misty!" Michelle cired, running up to her friend.  
  
"Get your ass outta here, Gary," Alyssa said, shoving him away. He walked away slowly, still holding his throbbing head. 'Man, that bitch can hit hard!'  
  
Misty's thoughts turned to the first day that she came to this school. Gary was actually hanging around them, and Alyssa had actually put up with him. And when she told him to take Misty to her History class, he actually obliged.  
  
"Alyssa, how come Gary actually listens to you?" Misty asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "And why was he around you when I first came here?"  
  
"You mean you guys didn't tell her?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Tell me what??" she demanded, now fuming.  
  
"Alyssa and Gary are cousins. God have mercy upon her," Ash said, ending his sentence with his palms together, as if praying.  
  
Alyssa growled. "Well, I can't exactly help it, now can I? At least I can send him away from all of you guys, so you should be thankful."  
  
"Well, I've gotta get home now," Misty said. "I need to help my sisters with cleaning up the house." She sighed heavily, signaling to the others how much work was ahead of her.  
  
"Okay then, I guess we should get home, then. Plus, I'm really anxious to se what my mom says about the trip!" Tracey announced, getting his books in order in his backpack. The others agreed, and soon, all of them had left the school.  
  
***  
  
Ash and Misty were walking side by side, the others had already been dropped off at their houses. Ash and Misty lived the farthest away from the school, so they always walked home together.  
  
Misty didn't say much the whole trip, which in her case was strange because she usually never shut up. Ash looked at her worriedly. She seemed like a space case for a bit today.  
  
"Hey Misty, you okay? C'mon, cleaning can't be that bad, can it?" he joked, hoping to lighten her mood a bit. It worked somewhat - a small smile graced her lips for a brief second.  
  
"No, it's not cleaning," she admitted, looking at the ground.  
  
"Then what is it?" Ash asked. They both stopped walking.  
  
"I-I'll let you know someday."  
  
Ash gazed at her apprehensively. What was so bad that she didn't want to tell him? Respecting her privacy, Ash let the subject go as they continued walking to her house.  
  
"I'll call you later, alright?" Ash proclaimed while walking backwards down the street, waving to Misty. She smiled lightly, watching him leave.  
  
'Someday, Ash. Someday.'  
  
***  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Ash yelled, entering his house. Hearing a reply from upstairs, Ash made his way through the kitchen. He stopped when he spotted Pikachu. He looked at her and chuckled, poking her in the stomach. "You're starting to get a little pudgy, there, Pik. (- Pronounced 'Peek'.) I think you need to cut down on the snacks." Pikachu just grunted in response and, just to annoy Ash, headed straight towards her food bowl. Walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs, Ash called "Well, when you get really fat and have to roll around to get places, I'll just laugh at you!"  
  
Ash raced up the stairs to find his mom in the washroom, holding a sponge, standing over the sink. She was clad in an apron, bright yellow rubber gloves, and a pale green bandana on her head holding back some of her hair. All in all, she looked just like a housemaid.  
  
"Err, Mom," Ash began, not sure if this was a good time to bring up school trips or not.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, putting the sponge down for a minute, turning to face her only son.  
  
"Uh, we're having a ski trip this coming Monday, and I need you to sign this to go," he held out the permission slip to show her. Deliah's face sank for a moment, and Ash immediately regretted asking if he could go, realizing that she'd have no one to spend Christmas with then.  
  
"-but I can stay if you want to. I mean, I'm sure I could have just as much fun here as what I would have-"  
  
"No, Ash," Deliah cut him off, pointing a lopsided rubber gloved finger at him. Turning her attention away from him for just a split second, she said "I hate how they make these gloves so big!"  
  
Getting back on topic, she continued, "I'll be fine here. After all, I'll have Pikachu for company, and there's always Professor Oak, and..." She continued on, naming off about everybody in a 30 km radius. "... so you can go and have fun with all of your friends this Christmas. After all, I'll have you home at dinnertime, so you'd better make sure you're good and hungry!"  
  
Ash smiled thankfully at his mother. "Thanks mom, you're the best," he sighed, giving her a hug.  
  
She chuckled. "I know, I know."  
  
Ash moved from the hug to find that he was covered in suds from the cleaning supplies she was using on the sink. Grimacing, he left for his room to change.  
  
***  
  
Ash smiled broadly as he held the signed permission slip in his hands above his head. He was laying down on his back on his bed, gazing contentedly at the paper. 'Hmm, I'd better give Misty, Brock, and Tracey a call and see how their slips went.'  
  
Rolling off the side of his bed, Ash sat on the floor and picked up his phone. Dialing the oh-so-familiar number, he waited patiently for the ringing to stop, and for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
  
"Hey is Misty there?"  
  
"Yah, sure, like hold on a sec," she replied. Very friendly.  
  
'Wait for it,' Ash thought, remembering the first time he ever called her house.  
  
"MISTY!!"  
  
He sighed. 'There it is.'  
  
A faint 'Got it!' was heard in the background, and then a 'click', signaling someone had picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heya Misty, I told ya I'd call you."  
  
"Oh, hi Ash," she replied distractedly, picking up some stuff from her floor.  
  
"All done cleaning?"  
  
Sighing, she replied "Almost, just gotta finish tidying up my room." She wiped her forearm across her sweaty forehead.  
  
"Ah... have fun?" he teased  
  
"Sure, lotsa fun," she replied sarcastically.  
  
She was about to elaborate more when her eyes came across a picture in her room. It was taken a long time ago. There was a little three year old Misty, her handsome father, beautiful mother, and her three older sisters. Misty was smiling happily, as were her sisters. It'd been a while since they'd all been that happy. Things had been just too hard without their parents there to help them. They were accustomed to the loss now, but sometimes it still got to them, especially now, so close to the time when...  
  
"Misty?!" Ash yelled, waking her from her reverie. Apparently, she'd been silent for longer than she'd thought, since Ash had called out for her about 5 times already.  
  
"Yeah, what?" she replied, as if nothing happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Misty replied, blushing for the amount of concern he showed for her.  
  
Sighing, Ash gave up, but said one last thing to end that part of the conversation.  
  
"Fine. I don't believe you, but I'm not gonna bug you about it anymore. Just," he paused. "... just don't lie to me, kay?"  
  
Misty almost burst out in tears at the sound of his voice when he said that. She then realized how he must feel, being left in the dark. "I'm sorry, Ash. I promise you, I won't lie to you. Something is bugging me, but I just don't feel ready to tell you. Is that better?"  
  
"Not really, but at least it's not lying." His tone was soft, he wasn't being sarcastic or anything, just stating the truth. Misty sighed, repeating her apology. They talked for a bit more, Ash having asked her about the permission for the trip.  
  
"Yeah, my sisters said I could go."  
  
"Your sisters?" Ash asked. "Isn't it supposed to be your parent or guardian?"  
  
Misty took a sharp intake of breath. 'Did I really just say that?? Oh my god, I'm so stupid!'  
  
Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to lie to him again, considering she'd just promised not to moments ago, she said "Look Ash, I'm tired, I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Um, okay Misty," he said. He quickly glanced over to the clock on his nightstand. It read 7:30. Knowing that she just wanted to be left alone, and that she wasn't really going to go to sleep this early, he decided to just let the subject drop.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Misty repeated. After listening to the droning dial tone for a couple of minutes, she slowly laid the receiver down in its place and laid back on her bed, many thoughts running through her mind.  
  
The first things she had to clear up were about Ash. 'Why can I apologize to him so easily? Usually, I'd just brush it off, not caring to admit an apology. And why did it hurt me so much the way he said 'just don't lie to me'? It practically tore my heart in two, listening to him say that to me. I just felt like rushing over to him and holding him in my arms forever, never letting go. But, I could never do that. I mean, we're best friends. You can't love your best friend. Huh? Did I just say I love Ash Ketchum? How can I possibly love him, I'm only known him for a couple months!!'  
  
'Ahh, yes, but he's been the best friends you've ever had,' the other side of her mind contradicted. 'Think about it, have you ever felt that way about Jamie? Or Adam? No, well how about Josh?' Her mind continued naming off other senseless crushes she'd had in Cerulean. 'Okay, stop, I get it. It feels totally different than those stupid crushes. But still, how can you fall in love in only a few months? It's impossible.'  
  
'Haven't you ever heard of 'love at first sight'? Come on, just say it. 'I love Ash Ketchum'. Doesn't it just feel right?'  
  
Spakry jumped up onto Misty's stomach as she thought, and she subconsciously rubbed the sensitive spot between his ears.  
  
'I... I love- I love Ash Ketchum. I love Ash Ketchum.' She repeated in her mind.  
  
"I love Ash Ketchum..." she whispered. "I don't know how it's possible in such a short amount of time, but I do. I love him with my whole heart."  
  
Now that she'd finally admitted that to herself, her mind was free to turn to other thoughts.  
  
'Mom... Dad...' She sighed, removing Sparky from her stomach and rolling over on her side. A small tear trickled down her cheek, only to turn sideways, following gravity, and landing on her pillow. Sparky nuzzled Misty's cheek, trying to comfort her as best as he could. She smiled faintly at her Pokemon's attempts to make her feel better.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes, feeling a sudden wave of fatigue wash over her. Slowly, her mind ceased it's constant churning, and laid still, letting her finally drift off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Misty sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, her feet dangling miles away from the floor. She smiled happily at the strangers in the room.  
  
Daisy, Lily, and Violet stood solemnly at the side, a couple tears falling down their pretty faces. Lily sniffed, wiping her eyes.  
  
Misty looked at her sisters, and back to the strangers in the blue suits. Then, it clicked. Where was mommy and daddy?  
  
She voiced her opinion, and her sisters and the strangers just looked at her sadly.  
  
"Misty, Dad..." Violet sniffed, trying to compose herself. "Dad and Mom, they-they're not coming back. They're dead, Misty, they're DEAD!" She screamed the last words, and the three elder sisters embraced each other into a hug.  
  
Misty, being the naive three year old, didn't understand the term 'dead'. But, 'not coming back', she did understand.  
  
"Where are dey, den?" she asked in her soft baby voice, holding back a sniff. Her mommy and daddy had never left her before, why would they do so now?  
  
Daisy broke from the group and came over to her little sister, giving her a reassuring hug. "Mommy and daddy, they... they're up there," she concluded, pointing through the window and up at the bright, shining winter sky.  
  
Misty looked past the decorative Christmas lights towards the illuminating sky. She remembered her dad saying something about how her grandma went up there. She sniffed sadly, realizing that she'd never see her parents again.  
  
The four Waterflowers embraced each other strongly, the sorrow overwhelming them. The last sounds to be heard that day was a quiet sob or a soft sniffle, the tragic news sinking in to the Cerulean Gym's residents. Their parents were gone.  
  
Older Misty viewed this scene from up above, in a ghost-like appearance. She held back her tears, but just barely. Sniffing quietly, she wiped a small tear from her eye. Suddenly, the scene changed, and she was now on a dock, beside a gleaming lake in the middle of the summer night.  
  
'It's that same dream,' she thought.  
  
A young man came up to her, and placed his arms around her waist. Suddenly, as if it were magic, all of her sorrows and despair vanished with his touch, and all she felt was his warmth. She looked closer at him, and instantly knew who it was.  
  
Those dark chocolate eyes were one of a kind. She'd never realized it the first time she'd had that dream, but it was Ash. The eyes, and the messy dark hair, the irresistible features, and naive smile.  
  
Just the same as before, he leant down closer to her, placing his mouth next to her ear. She could feel his warm, soothing breath on her earlobe, and it sent shivers down her spine. He opened his mouth to speak, and-  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
Misty sat up grumpily, glaring at the alarm clock. If looks could kill, this thing would have been tortured to the brink of death before someone put it out of its misery. She slammed it off with so much vigor you could see the poor table shake violently. Sighing, the dream returned to her. 'What did it mean?' She began preparing herself for another day of school, heading for the shower, quickly tucking the permission slip into the pocket of the jeans she was going to wear today.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Okay, this chapter is extra long, I hope that it was worth the wait. It's been how long since I last updated?? Over a week?? Oh my... Well, here, now to thank my reviewers!!  
  
Tmp: Eheheh. sorry for not writing the whole 'Pokemon at School' thing, but, well, you did kinda get a glimpse of 'Pokemon at school' in the cafeteria, and through the hallways. Yah. I agree, the principal did give them strange and unusual punishment, but he's had it in for Ash since forever, so you get the picture. Well, I hope that you thought the above AAML scenes were cute as well, and there'll be lotsa Sparky and Pikachu coming up in the chapters soon to follow.  
  
Togepretty: Thanks for saying it was a cute chapter, and I hope you find this one even cuter!! Yes, the principal was mean, everyone seems to be saying that. But, this chapter was practically nothing but AAML, so I hope ya liked it!!  
  
TRQT-TotallyRockingQT: Heh heh, lotsa people think that the Pikachu/Sparky thing it cute. Thanks for your feedback, and thinking it's such a good story!! There was the next chapter that you were so looking forward to, I hope ya liked it!!  
  
Car: Lol, you think Misty's lucky to get a kiss from Ash, then, huh? Well then, you're gonna be jealous when this fic is over!! Lol. O.o... attacked the milk cartons?? Interesting... Well, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter!!  
  
Spruceton Spook: Aww, thanks for saying that my chapter was 'great in itself', without the classroom scene. Yeah, that was the principal's way of making Ash's life a living hell. Ahh... gotta love evil principals! And you're right, I do have some juicy stuff planned, and ya can't forget some possibilities there are for the gang on the slopes!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Heheheh, If you like fluff, then I'm sure that you really appreciated this chapter. And don't forget what happening in later chapters, cuz they're gonna get even more fluffier!!  
  
Articuno: Well, here's your next chapter. And there's lots more in store for Ash and Misty yet. This is a first, I actually know how it's gonna end!! Wow, amazing... Well, I hope you liked this chapter!!  
  
DeathAngelHell: Yeah, they're getting really close fast. But, that's because *clamps hand over mouth* mmph, phim moph! *umclamps hand* Yeah, I can't say yet. But you'll find out why soon. Hope you like this chapter, and the answer to the question where I clamped my hand over my mouth should be answered in about 2 chapters, I think. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Wacky Witch: Lol, I shall certainly hope you don't wanna strangle me!! That'd mean that I wouldn't be able to read your fic!! Heh heh, Sparky and Pikachu aren't exactly *naughty*, just being really cozy. Lol. I love your little analogy type-ish thing, "my fingers can take the typing, but the Bank of Good Ideas won't let me open my vault". I'll have to ask you if I can use that quote as an excuse when the chapters get less and less frequent in this fic. Lol. But, I think you've got lots of great ideas for your own fic. Well, gtg to the next reviewer now, ja!  
  
M*Y*S*T*-*L*A*D*Y: Yeah, Yukito-san, Yue-san, whatever you wanna call him is gay. But Julian isn't, Nelvana would NEVER let that pass through in the dubbed version. They seemingly insist on making the characters on CC deprived of feelings. But anyway, thanks for reviewing!! Heh heh, getting in trouble for something, huh? Maybe, if it fits in somewhere. The problem with this fic is that I've got practically everything planned out already, so it's hard to try and fit in reviewers ideas. Ah well, I hope you like it all the same!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
StarPikachu: Thanks!! Very few people compliment my writing, usually it's just my ideas. And I'm especially glad when people say that I have good description, because that's the part I usually have trouble with. Yeah, and about the Pikachu thing, I kinda felt bad for it, because it usually gets left out in AAML fics, so I decided to let it shine!! And I don't think like most people, so something normal for me is probably totally different for other authors. Ah well, I like to be different anywayz. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
AngelicFairy: Lol, yeah, Pikachu and Sparky cause lotsa trouble when alone, ne? Too bad neither one is bringing up the kiss, but don't worry!! Lots more AAML in the chapters to come!!  
  
The Faceless Butcher: Umm. this story is probably going to be somewhere between 14-16 chapters, all around the same length they are now. So, it's not *too* long, but not too short, either. Yep, the AAML is starting to take effect. Yeah, considering the ending I'm going to make, it leaves a perfect opportunity for a sequel. But, it depends on whether people want a sequel or not. They may like the ending just the way it is. Hmmm... a sneak preview for the sequel?? Maybe in the last chapter of this fic. Err... I hope that you don't fall off your seat there. I'm glad that you like this fic so much, and thanks for all your comments!!  
  
Psycho bird man: You have to go to school tomorrow?? Err, k, not tomorrow anymore, but on the 9th of August?? How unfair!! I've got until September some-odd. I'm glad you like the chapter, and I also hope that you like this one just as much!!  
  
DreamStreetMysteryWriter: I don't even know what Dream Street is, so that doesn't matter to me. I'm glad that you like it, and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Stardust: Heh heh, well, what else can you expect when you get two mischievous Pikachus together in a school?? I'm glad that you like both my writing and my ideas, it makes me feel special!! Lol. There was the next chapter you were waiting for, and I hope that you liked it!!  
  
~*Crystal Lily*~: Oooh, a 'great' chapter, huh?? I'm glad you think so. Here's the next chapter, I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you.  
  
Slate-and-Pipi: Yep, Brock's got a girlfriend. I never talked much about them in this chapter, but then again this was more of an Ash/Misty chappie. And I know that Brock has eyes, most people make fun of him for it, though. And you don't have to worry about me continuing, I have plans in my mind until the end!! No giving up here!!  
  
Call me 'Joe': Okay then 'Joe', I'm glad that you like my fic!! But, to answer your question, I said in the first chapter that it was Richie's Pikachu, but I wasn't putting Richie in this fic. The reason is that I haven't watched Pokemon in so long, so I'm not sure how to portray his character correctly, and I like having my characters as 'in-line' as I can get them. All cleared up now?? Okay!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Niori: That was the next chapter, I hope that it came out soon enough for you!!  
  
Sakura Tsuki.theKawaiiFireFairy: Thanks for telling me one of the other great AAMLs out there!! I'm always son the lookout for them. I think I already read that one, though. *pouts* I'm running out of super long AAMLs. You bet they're attracted to each other!! But, the question it, what are they going to do about it?? Lol. And yes, you gotta love the Pikachus. They're always causing trouble, aren't they?? Ah well. They can be dubbed the 'comical relief'. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
VulVixen: I'm glad that you'll be following this story. And I will definitely try to keep up the 'good work'. Don't worry, there will be lotsa AAML in the chapters to follow!! Hope that you like them, along with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Dia, Princess Random Insanity: Lol, I'm glad that you liked my little Pikachu part. This part was less humour and more romance, though. Heh heh, yeah, it's pretty self-describing when you think about two little Pikachus raiding the school's ketchup supply and making a mess of it.  
  
Childsnake: Yepp, Misty is always sticking up for Ash, as in this chapter, too. As you can probably tell by the little Gary part in here, he'll be causing more trouble for Ash and Misty soon enough. Gotta hate it when the evil guys come around for a second shot. But, the thing I'm debating is whether or not to make Gary a 'good guy' in the end or not. I'll see what happens when I get that far. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Blondie: I always look forward to reading your reviews because they're always super long!! Lol, I'm glad you like AAML so much, cuz there's gonna be lots of it coming up in future chapters, not to mention this one. Yeah, Ash was a little timid, but I guess he was just acting on the moment and didn't really think about what he was doing until it happened. Ah, gotta love that subconscious, eh? You're welcome for the email, I think that they're very useful for fics that I read, so I'm doing the same thing. Gary will get revenge upon him soon enough, when and where I'm not telling. I'm always updating regularly, unless something big comes up, like we go on vacation. Here's your update, I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
TaioraCrazedGril: Yeah, I think it was pretty kawaii the way that happened. You can just imagine the dazed look on Misty's face. I'm glad that you think it's good, and I will definitely keep on writing!! With all of these people waiting for the next chapter, how can I stop?? Without getting death threats, I mean. Lol, I'm just joking. Here's the next chapter, hope it got out fast enough for ya!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Anime-Girl-27: It's about time that you reviewed!! Lol, jj. Yes, I do know that you like my fic, and I'm getting it out 'especially for you'. *cough cough* Lol. Yeah, well, if you like chapter six just because of the kiss, wait til you get a load of some other things I have planned for Ash and Misty!! Thanks for reading and REVIEWING, and I hope that ya like this chappie just as much. Ja for now!!  
  
  
  
  
  
There, that's all of them!! Whew, that's a lot... My poor fingers yet again. Ah well. How'd you like this chapter?? Was it as good as the other ones?? Too much fluff?? Not enough?? Well, I can bet you're all anticipating the Christmas Ski Trip, so I'll get working on it ASAP!! Hope that I'll post it soon, but I don't know, considering that my mom is on holiday now, so we'll probably be going out a lot more, and that means less time for writing. Thanks for reading!!  
  
  
  
P.S - Am I the only one that thought that when Ash said "Fine. I don't believe you, but I'm not gonna bug you about it anymore. Just," he paused. "... just don't lie to me, kay?", it was really, really sad??  
  
I thought that was so sad, I don't know if I wrote it well enough to portray it, but I could imagine the hurt in his voice, and emotion, when telling her that. *sniff* Ah well, it could just be me, but don't be afraid to tell me what you think!! Ja!!  
  
  
  
Whew, I almost forgot the best reviewer!! Wow, I think I'm a little out of it. Lol. Well, the best reviewer for Chapter Six - Trouble, is...  
  
Wacky Witch! Congrats!! Thanks for reading and always reviewing!!  
  
One last thing before I go, I'm gonna make a list of all of the best reviewers in all of my chapters so far:  
  
  
  
Prologue: Erin-chan Chapter 01: LavenderEspeon Chapter 02: Childsnake Chapter 03: Blondie  
  
Chapter 04: Kasumi Yawa Chapter 05: Spruceton Spook Chapter 06: Wacky Witch  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
  
  
  
~Violet Emeralds~ 


	9. Chapter 8: Are We Leaving Yet?

_In the last chapter….._

_Just the same as before, he leant down closer to her, placing his mouth next to her ear.  She could feel his warm, soothing breath on her earlobe, and it sent shivers down her spine.  He opened his mouth to speak, and-  
  
"BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!"_

_Misty sat up grumpily, glaring at the alarm clock.  If looks could kill, this thing would have been tortured to the brink of death before someone put it out of its misery.  She slammed it off with so much vigor you could see the poor table shake violently.  Sighing, the dream returned to her.  'What did it mean?'  She began preparing herself for another day of school, heading for the shower, quickly tucking the permission slip into the pocket of the jeans she was going to wear today.__  
  
                ___

***~Anything But Ordinary~***

***~Chapter Eight – Are We Leaving Yet?~*******

****

****

_Before I start this fic, I'd like to give a special shout-out thanks to my cousin.  She's the one who got me reading AAMR fics, and the reason why I actually started this fic in the first place!!  Feel free to give thanks to **Anime Girl 27 **for this fic!!  Thanks, now on to the fic!!_

***

Misty walked down the stairs of her house, just coming out of a fresh shower.  She yawned and stretched before entering the kitchen.    
  
"Hi!" she greeted her sisters, who were all sitting around the table.  _'Something's not right…' _she thought, looking at the scenario.  Then she spotted it – her sisters weren't saying a word.

"Umm… guys?  What's wrong?" she asked, walking closer to them and placing a hand on the back of Daisy's chair.  They turned around, each giving her a sympathetic face.    
  
"We're sorry, Misty, but, we've gotta work on Christmas day." Violet supplied.  The three sisters all worked at the same business corporation, and all three worked the same hours.    
  
"But… but can't you ask for time off or something??  Anything??"  Misty's voice was brimming with anger and sadness.  Ever since her parents died, Misty had spent her Christmases alone, by herself.    
  
Christmas attracted a lot of tourists to Cerulean, because of the beautiful ice sculptures hosted at the Christmas Carnival.  For Violet, Daisy, and Lily, it was one of their busiest times of the year.  So, in order to make a living, the three 'Sensational Sisters' spent the entire Christmas holidays, including the special occasion itself, performing for the huge group of people brought to the city.  Misty, not being a part of the 'Sensational Sisters' due to her age difference and appearance, spent her Christmases opening up her few gifts left under the tree by herself.  
  
Her sisters had apologized to her endlessly about it, and Misty understood their cause.  They needed the money earned from those select few performances on Christmas day to keep the gym running.  

So, Misty figured that now, considering that they were no longer in possession of the gym, she could spend a nice Christmas with her sisters, together.  She'd envisioned a wonderful oven roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, and other delicious toppings for dinner, a fun-filled morning opening her gifts with people she knew and cared for, and just spending the day with her loved ones, the very few she had left.  But no, all her hopes had come crashing down around her with the news of her sisters having to work on that special day.

"We're sorry, Misty.  We know you're probably sick of hearing that, but we really are.  We tried to work our way around it, and the only way we could stay home with you is if we quit.  But you of all people know how much we need the money."  Lily tried to convince her baby sister of their reasons.

"Yeah, I know.  What time are you working until?"

"All day," began Daisy.  "From 8 to 8.  12 hours."  
  
"Oh, okay.  I just hope that next year, we can spend Christmas together.  The whole day."  
  
Misty's elder sisters came over to her and embraced her in a hug.  "You, like, bet we will, little sister!"  Misty smiled.  She noticed the 'like' was back in her sisters' vocabulary.  But, when they were serious, it wouldn't be heard.  Putting on a fake, happy front, she declared that she had to get going to school, and abruptly left so she wouldn't be late.   

***

Ash plunked down in his seat half-heartedly.  Brock and Tracey looked at him, worried expressions etching across their features.    
  
"What's up?" Brock asked, gazing at his friend.  Ash pulled his head lower down his head, signaling to his friends that he was thinking about something.  
  
_'Why'd she hang up on me last night??  All I did was mention about her sisters signing the permission slip.  I mean, she could have answered me.  But… but maybe her parents aren't… aren't around any more.  No wonder why she hung up on me, her parents must be dead, or sick, or maybe they left her.  I don't know, but that's probably why she never mentions them.'  _Deciding that he'd probably made his friends wait long enough already for his answer, Ash said "Nothing much.  I'm just thinking a bit."

Noting his tone of voice, Tracey and Brock figured that he didn't want to let them know about it.  _'Probably something he shouldn't tell,' _they both thought.  They knew what Ash was like with promises and other secrets.  He'd never tell unless given permission by the person who told it to him.

Just then, Roxy entered the classroom, closely followed by Claire.    
  
"Hey," Roxy said, taking a seat beside Tracey.  She gave him a kiss on the cheek while he replied "Hi!"

The group chatted for a bit, Roxy mentioning something about something going on in the next music class that they had.  Alyssa came in, followed by Gary who had apparently gotten a ride with her mom, his aunt, and Michelle came in a few minutes after that.  
  
"Looks like we've all got our female counterparts, except for Ash here," Brock joked after saying hello to his girlfriend.  One thing that he noticed while dating Michelle was that he didn't flirt with other girls anymore, which please Michelle a great deal.  Ash only glared at him in response to his earlier comment, almost daring him to elaborate more on it.  Brock decided that, if he wanted to live to see the ski trip, he'd better give it a rest for now.

The sound on the door swishing open caught Ash's attention.  There was Misty, as beautiful as ever in his eyes, standing in the doorway.  She was wearing navy blue splash pants, and a white fluffy sweater with an outline of a light blue star on the left of it.  Half of her hair was put up in a pony, the other half left down.  Then, Ash noticed her eyes.  They looked tired and sunken, as if she'd been crying and hadn't got enough sleep.  Almost like a nervous wreck, like she'd snap at any given moment.  God help anyone who gets on her nerves today.  Making a mental note not to bug her today, Ash followed her with his eyes as she sat down in the seat behind him.  
  
"Hi," she greeted exasperatedly.  She looked at him with sad eyes, but they seemed to brighten a bit when she saw him.    
  
"Hey, you alright?  You look tired," he commented.    
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," she confirmed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.  "I've just got a little head ache, probably from stress or something."  She sighed again as the teacher entered the room, and she prepared for another long, long class.  
  
***

Lunch rolled around all too slowly for the students in Ms. Bentley's math class that day.  She'd made them stay behind to re-organize all of their papers for their math assignment, this taking a lot of time for students with rumbling stomachs beckoning them towards the cafeteria.  
  
But, sooner or later, all of the students found their way to the lunchroom and collected their food from the lunch-ladies.  Ash after piling up his tray good and high, walked over to where Misty was sitting, alone, at a small table at the back.  Before he got there, though, he ran into Alyssa.  
  
"You shouldn't go back there," she forewarned, pointing to the table where Misty was.    
  
"You notice how no one's sitting with her today?  That's because she's in a really bummed mood, and she snaps at anyone who tries to help her."  
  
Ash looked at Misty from a couple of aisles over.  He saw the same depressed look in her eyes as before, and felt determined to cheer her up.    
  
"Well, it can't hurt to try, can it?" he boasted, beginning to walk to her table once again.  
  
"Not unless she decided to take out her mallet!" Alyssa called out before he disappeared in the mingling crowd.

She walked back over to the table where Brock, Tracey, Michelle, Claire and Roxy were sitting.  

"That kid's got it bad," she commented, referring to Ash.    
  
"Yeah," the chorused agreement rang.

***

Misty sat, alone, at a deserted table at the back of the room, unaware that someone was quickly approaching her table.  Before she could even acknowledge it, she heard the 'clunk' of someone's lunch tray going on the table, and the distinctive 'swish' of material sliding on the bench of the table.    
  
She grunted.  "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't feel like talking?!" she exclaimed, turning to face her distracter.    
  
"Umm, once would be alright," Ash replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head apprehensively.  
  
A shocked gasp could be heard from the red head as she recognized the figure.  "Ash?  Oh, I didn't know it was you.  Sorry."    
  
_'There I go again, apologizing so easily.'_

"So, why so glum, chum?" he asked.  Misty giggled lightly at his 'wonderful' use of words.  Then, she remembered what her sisters had said that morning.  
  
"I-I'll tell you after school sometime.  Not here, in the middle of all these people."  
  
It's not that Misty wanted sympathy from Ash, it was just that she felt she'd kept too much from him already.  And, she definitely didn't want to tell him in a crowd, because she had a strong feeling that she'd end up breaking down at the end of it.  She pushed the tray of uneaten food from her, which got a wary look from Ash.

"You're not gonna eat??  C'mon Misty, you have to eat."  He gently pushed the tray back in front of her, ushering the fork into her hand.    
  
She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere in an argument with Ash, not in this mood, anyway.  Especially when it came to something so dear to him as food.

She plunked a fry into her mouth, and Ash gazed at her, pleased.

"So, I'll meet you at your house after school?"  
  
Misty tensed.  No one, out of all of her friends, had been to her house so far.  The farthest they'd gotten was in the front porch, only to wait for her so they could go out back to her swimming pool.  Due to the lack of parental items and accessories, it was no trouble to tell that parents didn't live there.  Sure, her sisters acted as guardians for her, but there was just something different about a parent that Misty couldn't place.  _'But then again, Ash is different.  Remember what we were talking about last night?  Remember that tiny, little confession that went something along the lines of I LOVE ASH KETCHUM??'_

Sighing, Misty had no choice but to agree with her mind.  A few phrases from one of her favourite songs ran through her head quickly.  
  
_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Just one glance and you know._

_Cuz I do, and I'll tell you what its like_

_Its something that can't be described_

"Sure, you can walk home with me and call your mom from my house.  Sound alright?"  
  
Ash smiled, glad to be the one to break her out of her depressive shell.  "Sounds great."  
  
Wanting to get off of that subject, he decided to ask "So, did you bring your slip in?  It needs to be in by Thursday."

Sighing at his small reprimand, she said "Yeah, I gave it to Mrs. Griffin just before I left my last class."  
  
The two conversed some more, Ash continuingly reminding his female companion to keep eating when she seemed to stop.  
  
"After all," he would say, "you're scrawny enough already, you need some more muscle on ya!"  
  
-- Just a note that this phrase was often followed by a painful confrontation with the popular mallet."  
  
Alyssa looked at the couple sitting at the opposing table warily, just in time to see Ash make some witty remark, and Misty whip out her mallet.  
  
"I warned him….." she said to herself, smiling knowingly.  "But does he listen?  Of course not."  Returning back to the commotion at the table of which its occupants liked to call a 'conversation', Alyssa made a mental note to not show any sympathy to Ash when he started complaining about a bruise on his head.  
  
***

The rest of the day went by at its normal pace for the tenth graders, save for one.  Ash was more than anxious to get out of there and to find out what had Misty so sad.  Maybe then he could help.  He almost fell to his knees in prayer as he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of their last class of the day.  He practically ran out of the building, slamming his stuff in his locker, wanting to meet up with Misty before she left the property.  
  
_'Don't leave without me,' _he pleaded, racing through the halls.  

***

Misty was placing a few books in her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  Figuring that it was probably Alyssa, she turned around and smiled, saying "Lyss, I told you-"

But Misty was caught off guard when she saw who the real culprit was – Sydney.  
  
"What do you want?" Misty scowled, turning back to her locker away from Sydney.  
  
"Why, Misty!  I only wanted to have a little chat with you!"

Misty, after placing all of her homework in her bag, snapped "Well, I don't wanna talk to you, so leave me alone!"  She then started walking out of the school, heading for the outer property.  She pushed the doors open with so much vigor, approaching students were sure that they'd fall off their hinges.  Little did she know that Sydney was following right behind her.  
  
She found this out soon enough, though, as Sydney started yelling, once they were outside.  "Excuse me, but I wasn't finished with you!"

Misty decided to ignore her, waiting patiently for Ash to get his ass out of the school.  Drumming her fingers on her arm impatiently, she tried her hardest to not explode at Sydney, considering that she was already upset enough before then.    
  
Sydney, who was thoroughly annoyed by being ignored for so long, decided to ask Misty about something she'd seen today.  
  
"Oh, Misty, as I was going through the permission slips today for Mrs. Bentley, I noticed that there was a 'Ms. Waterflower' who signed it.  What happened, your parents not even like each other enough to marry?"  
  
_'Keep calm,' _Misty told herself, breathing in and out deeply.  _'Just think she's talking about chocolate pudding.  Yes, chocolate pudding is good.'_

"Or maybe they were married, but your father couldn't bare to live with such a bitch like you.  No doubt your mother was the same way."  Sydney gazed at her fingernails, awaiting Misty's reaction to what she said.  
  
_'Screw the chocolate pudding!'  _Misty whipped around and, with all of the might her arm could muster, bitch slapped Sydney straight across the face.  
  
***

_'Come on, please be waiting,' _Ash pleaded with himself, racing down the hallway.  He reached the doors to the back of the school, where he and Misty usually left through.  As soon as the doors sprang open, he gasped.  
  
There was Misty, temper flaring, her arm poised as if she'd just hit someone, and Sydney there further back, holding her face with both hands.  
  
"What happened here??" he exclaimed, racing down the few steps to where Misty was standing.  
  
When she turned around, Ash was surprised at what he saw.  Her facial expression was that of pure anger, but there were tears in her eyes, which held a great sadness.  He walked up to her slowly and asked "Are you okay?"  
  
All she could do was glare at Sydney, those words still reverberating though her mind.  Sydney glared back with just as much force, her eyes almost satanic with hatred.    
  
"You'll pay for this, Waterflower," she spat before slowly hunching away, her face still throbbing from the strong hit.  Misty, paying no more attention to Sydney, began walking briskly on her way home.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Ash called, running up to her side.  He didn't say anything, figuring it's be best if he waited for her to calm down a bit before he inquired about the incident.  

Approximately ten minutes later, when they were just about at Misty's house, Ash asked her the question that had been plaguing his mind for the entire trip.  
  
"What happened back there, Myst?"  
  
Misty froze.  _'That name…' _she thought.  It was the first time Ash had ever called her 'Myst',  a special nick name given to her by her late father.  She pushed it out of her mind for now, feeling that answering Ash's question was more important.    
  
"I was waiting outside for you, when Sydney started bugging me."  Misty's voice was stern and calm while retelling the story.  "She was saying all sorts of things about me, I don't really remember what anymore.  But then…" she sniffed, holding back a sob of tears.  "… then she said something about my parents."  
  
As Misty was saying this, the two moved closer and closer to her house, and were now inside.  Ash gently shut the door behind him as he entered the house, waiting for Misty to continue.  
  
"She… she said she noticed that a 'Ms. Waterflower' had signed my permission slip, and…"  By now, the sadness had slipped away once more, filled with anger towards the cherry-blonde haired girl.  "she said that my parents mustn't have loved each other enough to stay together, or that the reason they left was because I was such a bitch.  Then, after that, she even had the nerve to call my mom a bitch, and I just couldn't help it.  I hit her."  
  
She bent her head down sadly, and Ash looked down at her sympathetically.  _'There's more,' _he thought.  _'She wouldn't be this upset if it were only that.'  _He waited as patiently as he could for the distraught girl to compose herself, finding her voice to continue.  He didn't even take notice of the interior décor of the house, all of his attention was on Misty.  
  
Taking a deep breath to try and prevent the tears she knew were coming from leaking from her eyes, she started from where she left off.  "I-I wouldn't be like this, I probably wouldn't have even taken that remark in, but the thing is…  My parents died, a few years back.  And… and it really cuts you deep when people say something like that to you, you know?  It-it's like they stabbed you, but the worst part is… no matter who stabs you, it'll still leave a scar."  Finishing her depressing analogy, she put her hands over her face and began to cry.    
  
Ash looked on in distress.  _'What should I do?' _he thought.  He wanted to do something to help her, he really did, but he wasn't sure what, and if she wanted it.  Finally, his heart took over his self-interrogations and he cautiously proceeded towards the weeping girl.  Gently, he put his arms around her in a comforting hug, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
Try as she might, Misty couldn't help but let the tears flow.  It felt so good to have someone there with her to listen and comfort her when she was crying, not like the other times alone in her room where no one noticed.  She gladly leaned into his embrace and continued crying, trying to talk at the same time.  
  
"It-it's just not the same without t-them," she stuttered between sobs.  "I-I've never even had a Christmas with anyone since, when we were in Cerulean by ourselves, b-because my sisters were always performing, and n-now, just when I think I-I'm gonna have a nice Christmas with them, t-they tell me they have to work again, a-and added to what Sydney said, it… it's just too much."  She knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it.  The words just came out in a rush of emotions, and she had to say them as past as possible.   
  
Throughout the entire confession, Ash kept rubbing her back softly in reassurance that he was still there, and placed his chin on top of her head.  "It's gonna be okay, Myst.  I'll be here with you this Christmas.  You…" he paused for a minute, thinking about something he could do to make this Christmas a little more enjoyable for her.  "… you can spend Christmas at my house, if you want.  At least that way you'll have someone there with you."  He tried to explain his reason as best he could, trying not to make it sound that spending Christmas with her family wasn't good, but attempting to offer her some support on this holiday that was sure to be lonely for her.  Kind of to show her that being with people, even though it may not necessarily be the ones you want the most, is better than being alone.  
  
Sniffing, she picked her head off of Ash's shoulder and gazed sadly into his eyes.  Finding it hard to even speak at this point in time, all she could muster was a weak 'thank you', but Ash could tell that, no matter how soft it sounded, it held as much meaning as if she yelled it out to the world.  He saw her eyes brighten a bit, but the sadness that Sydney had caused was still prominent.  

"As for what Sydney said, I know for a fact that it's totally wrong.  Your parents definitely loved you."  
  
She looked at him more closely, and the sadness in her eyes was taken over momentarily by questioning.  "How do you know that?" she whispered.  
  
_'C'mon, Ash.  You have to say it!  I mean, look at how devastated she is!  You need to say something…'  
  
_Smiling a bit despite the situation, he said "How can someone not love you?"  
  
Misty's heart jumped so far up at that statement, she thought for sure that if she looked above her, she'd see it implanted in the ceiling.  _'What does he mean by that?' _she asked herself.  Deciding to dwell on the thought at another time, she put her arms around Ash's neck in a tight hug.  He responded by tightening his grip around her.    
  
"Thank you, Ash.  Thank you for everything."  
  
Ash was pleased at himself for making Misty feel better.    
  
"No problem, Myst."  
  
_'Why'd he start calling me that all of a sudden?' _she asked herself, puzzled.  
  
Pulling back from the hug, but still standing close to him, she started "My dad used to call me Myst…"  
  
Ash was about to interrupt her, afraid that she'd get upset again.  But, seeing the look in her eyes was that of fond memories, he let her continue in peace.  
  
"That was his name for me.  No one else called me it, not even my mom.  Ever since I can remember, that's been my name to him.  I don't even know if he's ever called me 'Misty' before."  
  
Realizing that it probably hurt her by calling her that, Ash apologized.  "I'm sorry, Misty.  I didn't know-"  
  
"It's okay," she cut him off, placing her index finger up to his mouth to quiet him.  "If my dad isn't able to call me it anymore, I'm glad that its you who does."  
  
Ash smiled, glad to be so close to his best friend.  Their moment was interrupted, however, by a crashing sound emitting from the upstairs level.    
  
"Misty sighed exasperatedly.  "Here we go…"  
  
***  
  


After a tour of the house, Ash sat down on a couch in the main room.  He was just about to look at the clock when Pikachu jumped into his view.  "Hey, move away!  I'm trying to look at something…"  
  
Upon reaching the second floor about thirty minutes ago, they'd found Pikachu and Sparky in Misty's room, both trying to squeeze through the tight window space.  Although, considering that it wasn't very much room, they didn't get that far.  The crashing sound was that of Sparky plunking down from the window into Misty's trash can.   

This resulted in the two teens having to try to give Sparky a bath, which wasn't all that easy to do.  Especially when Pikachu was behind them laughing her little head off at their futile attempts at trying to get Sparky in the tub.

Eventually, thought, everything worked out, and Misty gave Ash a tour of her house before she left to put something in the oven for her sisters for dinner.  
  
"Ergh, Pikachu!  Move it!"    
  
Pikachu had found it very amusing to block her master's view, so she held on to his hat and dangled from the visor.  Every time Ash moved his head to look around the electric rodent, she would move with him, making his attempts fruitless.  Not being bright enough at that point in time to take off the hat to remove the pesky rat, he yelled tout to Misty "What time is it??"  
  
A faint "5:00" emerged from the kitchen, giving Ash his answer.  Pikachu looked in the direction of the kitchen in disgust, mad at the red head for ruining her fun and games.  Finding it pointless to stay there when Ash had nothing to look at, she hopped off his hat and ventured off into the vast house to look for Sparky.  It didn't take long, however, for out he came from the kitchen, following Misty's every step.  
  
Suddenly, Ash jumped up from the couch and exclaimed "Oh shit!  I forgot to call my mom!"  
  
Sparky glared at Ash.  Sparking up his cheeks, he released a lightening bolt at the intruder, hoping to discourage him from using any more of 'those words'.    
  
Ash coughed, smoke coming out of his mouth.  "What's up with your… Pikachu…" Ash squeaked, his voice pitch going up several notches due to the shock.  Sighing, Misty shook her head and giggled.  She was obviously in a better mood than earlier that day.  "Sparky doesn't like it when people swear."  
  
Lowering his head and sweatdropping, Ash huffed "remind me to make a mental note…"

"No, what I _should _have reminded you to do was to phone your mom.  Now don't keep her waiting any longer."  Misty ushered him to the nearest telephone in the house, and urged him to pick up the receiver.  
  
Ash swallowed thickly.  _'She's gonna be mad at me for not phoning before now…'  _Picking up the receiver hesitantly, he quickly punched in his telephone number and waited impatiently through the rings.  
  
"Hello?" the annoyed voice of Mrs. Ketchum came through from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi mom-"  
  
"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM!"  
  
Wincing, Ash pulled the receiver away from his ear.  Misty giggled on the sidelines at hearing Ash's mom announce his full name in such a manner.  She stroked Pikachu's fur absentmindedly, smiling, waiting for the verbal harassment to continue.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?  I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!  HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PHONE WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!  OOOH, YOU'RE IN FOR IT BIG TIME, BUSTER!  THIS IS THE, WHAT, 10th TIME IN HOW LONG??  DO HAVE ANY BRAIN IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS??  I HAVE A MIND TO…"  As the yelling continued, Ash held the receiver at arms length away from him and smiled sheepishly at his companion.  
  
"Eheh…  This has happened a little more than once…" he said sheepishly.  
  
"I noticed…" she drawled.  
  
"Pika pi chu pi pika cha… _{Ash is always getting in trouble yelled at by his mom…}_" Pikachu stressed, curling in closer to the warmth Misty provided her.  Misty now felt a little bad for Ash, considering that the verbal abuse still hadn't let up.  Backtracking into the kitchen, she left Ash with his screaming mother.  
  
Finally, Mrs. Ketchum stopped screaming.  _'Finally…' _Ash though, returning the receiver to its normal position, to his ear.  "Listen mom, I'm sorry.  I was gonna call as soon as I got here, honest, but then something came up, and-"  
  
He was cut off once again, but this time by another voice.  
  
"He was helping me out, Mrs. Ketchum."  
  
Ash quickly turned around to see Misty coming out of the kitchen, cordless phone held up to her ear.    
  
"Oh, and who are you exactly?"  Deliah didn't mean to be rude to the young lady, but the fact that her son had just 'forgotten' to call her again was a little enraging.    
  
Misty, fully understanding the reasons behind Deliah's tone of voice, continued "My name's Misty."  
  
Deliah thought back to the last time her son's friends were over looking for him.  She remembered someone named Misty… orange-ish coloured hair?  Yes, that had to be her.  Her voice softened dramatically, and now was at its normal tone.  
  
"Ah yes… I remember you.  Your voice just sounds different on the phone."    
  
Ash felt unwanted, being left out of the conversation, but he figured that it'd probably be for the best that his mother didn't hear his voice again for at least another few minutes.  

"Yeah.  Umm, well, ya see…  Well, I wasn't feeling that good today, so after school Ash came home with me to well, and he was gonna call you, but then my Pikachu kinda got in a little bit of a mess, so we had to give him a bath, and, well… we just finished a little bit ago, and then Ash called…"  Misty ended her rather jerky analysis of the evening by giggling lightly.  
  
One the other end, Deliah smiled.  _'It sounds like there's something going on between those two…'  _  
  
"I'm really sorry, mom."  Ash re-entered the conversation, feeling that he'd put Misty on the spot enough already, and he knew from experience that conversing with his mother could sometimes be... well, you know.  
  
Deliah couldn't help but find it in her heart to forgive him.  She knew he wouldn't do anything to her on purpose, and that it was all an honest mistake.    
  
"Alright, Ash.  I'll let you off _this time_…"  
  
Sighing, Ash's spirits lifted.

"Just one more thing," she continued coyly.  
  
Misty, who was just about to hang up and end her part of the conversation, felt intrigued to stay on the line at that last phrase by Ash's mother.  
  
"Don't forget to change-"  
  
"Err,kmom,Igottagonowtalktoyoulater!Bye!" Ash huffed all in one breath, abruptly shoving his phone back down, ending the conversation, and grabbing Misty's, flicking the cordless off.  He sighed exasperatedly, glad to not have his mother finish that sentence.  
  
_'She probably did that just because I was over at a girl's house… how mother-like.'  _

Misty heard and felt Pikachu snicker in her arms, and mumbled something that she couldn't hear.  "What was that about, Ash?" Misty asked curiously, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Uhh… nothing!!  Nothing at all, just my mom gets a little weird sometimes, and…"  Suddenly, Ash sniffed the air.  
  
"It smells like… burnt food!"  He abruptly left for the kitchen, leaving Misty and Pikachu behind.  
  
Misty sniffed the air cautiously.  "Hey, there's no burning smell…"_(AN: Wow, what a smart child…) _she concluded.  Then, her eyes hazed over in anger.    
  
"ASH!!!!!!!"  
  
***

Deliah smirked down at the phone receiver that she held in her hand.  "I'm sorry, Ash," she giggled.  "but that was just too tempting!  You're so fun to tease…"  She lazily hung the phone back on its wall-model base and went back into the kitchen to continue preparing the dinner her and Ash were supposed to have that night.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, this is not working…" an annoyed Alyssa whined, glaring down at the abused strings on her guitar.  
  
"Woah, calm down there, Lyss," Claire eased, trying to keep her friend from taking her anger out on her expensive guitar.  
  
Michelle sighed from behind the drum set housed in Alyssa's band room, saying "Yah know, Claire, she's right.  It isn't working."  Giving all of her fellow band members a long stare, she continued "We can all play fair enough, but let's face it.  We can't sing worth shit."  
  
The others agreed sadly.    
  
"Ah well," Roxy breathed, always the optimistic one.  "Let's just get back to writing the music.  We'll figure out something later."  
  
Alyssa, Claire, Michelle, and Roxy all got down to work, writing more frets and chords down on their many blank sheets of music paper, praying that they could figure out something soon.  
  
***

Ash walked home about an hour later contentedly, Pikachu trailing at his heels.  He was happy that he was able to get Misty into such a better mood.  
  
"I'm good," he complimented himself.  
  
"Pi pika chu,  _{That's what you think,}_" Pikachu retorted, giving her trainer a sly glance.

Seeing as his house was just a few feet away, Ash quickened his pace, the smell of food being very alluring.  He had left the Waterflower residence a few minutes after Misty's sisters had gotten home from work.  He yawned tiredly, unlocking the door and stepping inside his all too familiar house.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" he called, kicking his shoes off and putting them to the side.

Deliah's head poked around the entranceway to the house from the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetie," she greeted, smiling, holding an icing covered spatula in her hands.  

The sweet smell of the sugary coating wafted to Ash's nose, and he asked abruptly "Whaddya making?"  
  
"Well," she sighed, watching as Ash entered the kitchen to see for himself.  "I was bored, so I decided to be creative."  
  
There, sitting on the counter, was a delicious looking cake.  The decorating of it was almost finished, and it was pure white with a deep green border.  All in all, it looked absolutely scrumptious.  (_AN: I love that word!  Don't ask why…)  
  
_Ash smiled at his mother.  She was always doing something like this for the both of them.    
  
"Thanks mom, you're the best," he complimented, throwing his arm around her shoulders in a lazy half-hug.    
  
Deliah smiled innocently at her son.  "Yeah, I know.  But you're not going to get any cake until you help clean up this mess that I made to make it."  
  
Ash face-vaulted and groaned, earning a snigger from Pikachu as she waddled over to her food bowl happily.  
  
"Mom…"  
  
***

Thursday morning came around fast for all of the students, and it was the last day for their permission slips to be handed in.  Misty had been in a much better mood the next day, and everyone was glad for that.  The tenth graders soon found themselves, once again, in music class.  
  
"Well now, I have something interesting to say!" the music teacher chirped, using her shrill voice pitch to its fullest potential.    
  
Roxy put on a knowing smirk, knowing already what the music teacher was about to say.  If anybody had listened to her earlier in the week, they'd know, too.  
  
"Something that has come up in preparation for the Christmas ski trip is for two or three talented singers to perform a collection of Christmas Carols.  I'd like to encourage anyone who can sing to join in this little ensemble, I believe it will really enlighten the holiday spirit if we have our own students performing.  We've already had someone recommend which people we should use for the instruments of the carols."  
  
The teacher made a small nod towards Roxy, who nodded back promptly.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to say.  Anyone who wants to try out, meet here in room 198 after school today.  Now, on to today's lesson…"  
  
"Roxy, did you hear that?" Michelle whispered.  
  
"No, I just plugged my ears the whole time.  Of course I heard it!"  She tossed back her hair over her shoulders casually, smirking at Michelle.  
  
"And anyway, you would have already known if you were listening to me on… what was it, Tuesday?  Shows how attentive my friends are, huh…"  
  
Michelle playfully punched Roxy in the arm for her sarcasm.  "Oh, shut up.  So, have any idea who the band is who as recommended?"  
  
Smiling, Roxy answered, "Oh, I know who it is, alright.  It's our band!  I recommended us, that's how come I knew this from before.  See how listening to me really benefits you in the long run??"  
  
Ignoring the last comment made from Roxy, Michelle whispered frantically "Guys!!  We're the band that's performing!!"  
  
Claire, Alyssa, and Misty, who were all sitting together in the backs of the rows, looked on in surprise.  "Really?" Claire and Alyssa chorused, while Misty congratulated her friends for a job well done.  
  
"We're all going to have to go after school, though.  To sort through the preparations while the singers are trying out."  
  
"Alright then," Claire commented, jotting it down in her notepad so that she wouldn't forget.  After all, it was a whole two more periods until school was out, and her memory wasn't the greatest.  
  
"Misty, you gonna come wait for us?  Maybe after we'll even go for pizza."  
  
"Mmm… pizza…" Alyssa taunted, trying to motivate Misty into waiting for them.  
  
"Alright, alright.  I'll wait.  But it better not be too long!" Misty huffed playfully, crossing her arms over her chest in mock annoyance.  Giggling, the group of girls decided it'd be wise to listen in for a bit before the teacher decided to separate them.  The girls waited impatiently for the day to end.  
  
***  
  
"Umm, I think it's this one…"  Roxy pointed to a door labeled '198'.    
  
"Are you sure this is where you're supposed to go?" Misty asked, motioning towards the closed door.  
  
"I dunno.  _Someone's _not good with room numbers," Alyssa humourously sneered in Roxy's direction before continuing.  "Let's just go on in and see."  
  
Upon entering the room, they were met with several girls from their grade warming up their voices, preparing to try out for the vocal ensemble.    
  
"Oh girls!  There you are…" Mrs. Hughes shrieked in her squeaky voice.  The skinny music teacher then promptly ushered Roxy and the others, excluding Misty who had stepped away from the group previously, into a small practice room in the back of the classroom.  After watching her friends leave, Misty spotted an empty chair and sat down.

Before long, Misty heard a door at the back of the class opening.  Turning around, she was discouraged to find that it was another practice room, different to the one her friends were in.  Out walked a pudgy lady and Tiara, a girl in one of Misty's classes.  
  
"Who's next?" the lady asked, stepping away from the door.  
  
Unfortunately for Misty, she'd been sitting in the chair closest to the room.  
  
"Come on then, in we go," the lady commented, pushing Misty into the room with her hands.  
  
"Oh, no, I wasn't here to-"  
  
"Now now, sweetie, I'm sure you warmed up enough.  Now, let's get started!"  
  
"But you see-"  
  
Then the door was shut, Misty and the short pudgy lady inside.  
  
"Now, sing.  Whatever you like, just make sure it's got a nice melody."  
  
Misty looked on apprehensively.  
  
_'Ah well, as long as I'm here, I might as well give it a shot!' _she told herself supportively.  
  
Clearing her throat a couple of times, she began.  
  
_(AN: Sorry guys, couldn't come up with a better song at the moment!!)  
  
_"_He wanders off, he's just lost without me  
Doesn't matter what I say.  
I try to give advice,  
I tell him twice,  
Gotta do it his own way."_

"Okay, that'll do.  Your name, please?" the woman interjected.  
  
"Misty, Misty Waterflower," she replied.  
  
"Okay then, Misty, you have a wonderful singing voice.  The three people who will be performing at your Christmas trip will be announced over the P.A system tomorrow."  
  
She stood up and opened the door, calling out "Next!"  
  
Seeing that her friends weren't out yet, Misty decided to sit down again, this time at the back.  
  
***  
  
Friday came quickly, and soon Misty found herself rushing to school, in fear of being late.  She sighed when she reached the school grounds and found that the bell had not rung yet.  She wandered into the school building and tried to look for her friends.  Once she'd spotted them, she began walking faster in their direction.  
  
Upon reaching them, she was just about to greet them when she heard-  
  
"Attention students!"  Misty stopped in her tracks.  Alyssa turned around almost subconsciously, since the voice was coming from behind her on the P.A, and spotted Misty.  She waved slightly before the lady on the P.A continued.  
  
"I'd like to make a special announcement as to the singing tryouts yesterday.  The three finalists, who will be performing at the grade ten trip to the ski resort, are…"  
  
There was an overly dramatic pause, of which some people couldn't help but laugh at.  
  
"Tina Walker, Misty Waterflower, and Sue Gordon!"  
  
***  
  
_TBC…  
  
  
_

****Important, Pleae Read**  
  
**Okay, this is a note for you guys that if you want music themes that go with this fic, as well as fanart and contests, please check out my site.  The URL is http://www.geocities.com/violetemeralds323/.  Thanks so much!!  

_  
_You probably hate me now for _still _not getting to the ski trip part.  But I promise you, the next chapter will be really, really long, and will include _everything _that happens that week at the resort.  Okay?  So, the wait may be a little longer (and considering that school started again, and I'm in my first year of HS!!  Waah!) but it'll be long.  Alright, to my reviewers…  
  
  
  
  
****

**LavenderEspeon:  **Yeh, t'was pretty sad for little Misty, eh?  And how much more evil do you think Sydney is now??  But, as long as we have Ash, Misty'll always be happy, ne?  Lol.  Eheh… I got the next chapter up, not necessarily 'soon', though.  Well, blame my HS for giving me so much homework on the first week!  Thanks for leaving a review, even if half the words were 'evil'!  

**DeathAngelHell:  **Umm, you wanna know what he said to her??  Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Lol, I don't think that was what you were looking for, though, but… that's all you're getting for now!!  Hehe!  I'll have to save that for a later chapter.  And about your question on Pikachu, not teling!  *sticks tongue out*  Lol, it's pretty obvious, though, eh?…  Ash'll get Misty soon enough, you just wait and see.  Not telling when and where, though.  What would happen to the plot of my story if I did?  Hmmm…. So many people want me to make Ash and Misty dance at this upcoming dance…. Whew, 'dance' two times in the same sentence… but yah.  We'll see what happens.  Well, Ash doesn't know about Misty's parent's death yet, all he knows it that they are dead.  Hmm… what could happen?  *starts imitating Bob off of Reboot*  No one knows for sure, but I intend to find out!  Heh.. too much Reboot for the past week, I think.  Noooo more watching Reboot with younger siblings.  Umm… I tried to hurry with the next chapter, but it didn't exactly come out as planned.  Well, I think I've talked quite a bit so far, and I need to hurry it up because I want pizza!!  Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Car:  **Thanks for thinking it was really sweet.  I'm glad that my super-fluffy romance writing appeals to people!!  Lol, the first step to any problem is admitting it.  Not that Misty loving Ash is a problem… but you know what I'm trying to say, don't you?  Yeh, poor little Misty, growing up with no parents.  I feel bad for her, even though I'm the one who created the situation! 

**StarPikachu:  **Heh, if the last chapter was your favourite, I hope that you still like these chapters, as well.  Nope nope nope, Ash is not staying home, and I don't know if they'll get snowed in or not…  pretty pathetic coming from the author, huh?  Yeah, about that 'doing another fic' thing… I'm planning on doing a sequel to this fic after its done, unless people like it better the way it is when it ends.  Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**The Faceless Butcher:  **You really think that this fic may break this '300 review' mark?  Is there any other AAMR fic that's done that, cuz I haven't seen any.  Point it/them out to me if ya know of any.  Heh, I'm sure that I've kept a lot of people waiting for a while for this chapter.  Hope it was at least worth half the wait!!  

**TRQT–TotallyRockingQT:  **Lol, there just may be a reason why Pikahu's getting chubby.  She'd better loose the wait fast, we can't have a fat Pikachu competing in the league!!  I'm glad ya think I'm still doing good, it's great to know that you're keeping up the same level of writing throughout the entire story.  We don't want it to go down, now, do we?  Thanks for reviewing, and thanks again for letting me know Dream Street was a music group.  Actually, after you said that, the name rung a bell, so I probably heard of it somewhere before, just forgot about it.    
  
**Wacky Witch:  **Yeah, she admitted she loves Ash.  I guess it just one of those things where the couple 'just click', and it's just different when you're around them.  And besides, when you're best friends with someone for a few months, you become really close to them.  Heh, it's a good thing you didn't just sit and stare at your PC.  You would have been there for a long time.  Just a note, none of my reviewer's yakking bores me out.  I love feedback, and the longer, the better!  Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**tmp:  **Lol, you've got my fic pretty much planned out, haven't you?  'Have Ash admit he loves Misty, and have them admit it to each other'.  Yeah, that may happen… eventually.  Lol. Damn alarm clock, huh?  I used that to describe how I feel in the morning when I'm soooo tired, and then BAM!  Beep after goddamn beep.  It drives me crazy!!  Ohohoho, you can bet there'll be lotsa AAML in the next chapter.  It'll be sooo full of fluffy scenes, you'd better not be a diabetic!!  And the ski trip is NO WAY IN HELL BEING BLOWN OFF!!  NEVER EVER!!  Sorry…  yeah.  Nope, don't gret, the entire, super huge, long next chapter will be totally and entirely devoted to the ski trip.  Doesn't that make you happy?  Lol.  Heh, you're the third person who's commented on Pikachu being pregnant so far.  And just a note of advice for the real world – never, ever ask a woman if she's pregnant, cuz if the answer is no…  Let's just say you may have a bruise the following morning.  I didn't quite update in a time span of what you would call 'soon', but late's better than never, ne?  Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**Togepretty:  **All ready to defend Ash, and then at the same time ready to sign Gary's death contract, huh?  That's the spirit!!  Lol.  Heh, I certainly hope that by the end of the next chapter you'll be 'oohing' and 'aahing'.  If not, then I went wrong somewhere.  Hope to see ya review in the next chapter, and thanks for taking the initiative to do so in this chapter already!  Thanks a bunch!!  
  
**Childsnake(x2):  **Heh, yes, you reviewed twice.  That's okay, though.  At least now I know your new email, though, ne?  *checks tally* okay, you're the fourth person to comment on 'little Pikachus'.  Heh, nope, no hidden message in that context, just that it's been so long since I last watched Pokemon, that I don't remember very many people besides the main cast.  … don't even get me started again on alarm clocks.  Just read the beginning phrases in **tmp's **review notes to see what I'm talking about.  Okay, thanks for reviewing!!  P.S – Don't crack your knuckles again.  
  
**E2K:  **Oooh, skiing sounds fun.  Even though I've never been skiing before, I think it'd be really fun to try.  And if I weren't so accident-prone, I'd probably try snowboarding, but the thing is that I'd prefer to have legs left when I get back.  You bet Ash has a secret!!  But, am I telling what it is??  And is it what you're thinking?  Maybe, maybe not.  Thanks for R&Ring, your input was gladly accepted.  Thanks!!  
  
**Crystal Lily:  ***places another | under tally*  Let's see here… I think that makes you the fifth person to say something about Pikachu.  Oooh, be right back… I get pizza!!  *leaves temporarily to eat yummy pizza*  *comes back from eating pizza*  Alrighty then, where was I?  Oh yeah!  Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**Suxie:  **The best you ever read?  Wow, I feel so honoured!  I'm glad that a lot of people enjoy reading my writing.  Heh, yeah, I know that's true, when a person gets mentioned by an author of which they enjoy reading fics by, it's pretty cool.  That's why I'm sure to mention every single one of my reviewers, no matter how small.  Thanks a bunch for your wonderful review!!  
  
**Myst Lady:  **Heh heh, nope, no Ash and Misty being in detention together, though it may happen in the near future.  Who knows?  I probably should, but ah well.  Yeah, I know what you mean about the yaoi stuff about Yukito/Yue.  I mean, I don't think bad of that type of attraction or anything, it's just that I don't really feel comfortable reading it.  And for the other anime I watch other than Pokemon (which I don't watch anymore, I watched it like two years ago, my cousin's the one who got me writing again) would be Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball/Z/GT, Ah! My Goddess, Vision of Escaflowne, Gundam Wing, Princess Mononoke, and a little bit of Vampire Princess Miyu.  Lots, huh?  Lol.  Well, thanks for your review!!  Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the other ones!  
  
**Cutie Blossom:  **Lol, that has to be a way of saying it that I've never heard of before.  "Ash deserves to wiggle his way into her heart."  Yepp, lots of fluff in the next chapter.  And I mean lots, diabetics be warned.  Lol, okay, okay, I get the point.  You love fluff.  Well, no problem, I'll be more than happy to give it to you.  Hope this chapter was enjoyable for you to read, and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**Niori:  **I'm glad you like it, and thanks for your review.  It's very much appreciated!  
  
**Angelic Fairy:  **Here's the 'more' you've been waiting for.  Hope it was worth the wait, which it probably wasn't, because it took like 500 years to get out.  But thanks so much for your comments!  
  
**Erinperin:  **Well, the chapter about the ski trip will be coming out next.  It'll be all in one nice, big, super long chapter, so make sure ya got lotsa time to sit down and read when its posted.  I'm thinking about… hmmm… this chapter was about 7000 words, so I'm thinking 15000 or something.  I dunno, we'll see.  Thanks for your review!  
  
**Anime Girl 27:  **Lol, you're the sixth person who's said something about that so far.  Heh heh, funny how you emphasize the word LOVE in your review, eh?  … you want Gary to break his leg?  I think that's a little harsh.  Nope, we need to do something different to Gary.  Don't know what, yet, but something.  Lol, I laughed soo hard when you called Sydney the 'she-Gary'.  That's great…  it was the highlight of my day.  Hmm, about the roommate thing, I don't even know how many people I'm putting in the same room yet, so we'll have to see about that.  Lol, that was probably your longest review ever, in the history of your ff.net account.  Well, thanks for reviewing!!  See ya!  
  
**Spruceton Spook:  **Hmm… snow tubing?  Sounds like fun.  Maybe, I'll take it into consideration.  I mean, they can't be skiing _all _the time.  Grr…  you're an evil person.  It's partly because of your that this chapter is coming out later.  I've been reading like all of your fics (some of which I haven't gotten around to reviewing yet) when I was supposed to be writing.  Lol, and guess what?  You're going on my fav author's list!  Good job!  Well, Misty _almost _told Ash about her parents.  She got farther with him than what she got with anyone else.  Thanks a bunch for your comments!!  I love the feedback I get from you!    
  
**TaioraCrazedGirl:  **Yes, Misty's life was a pretty sad ordeal.  But I'm sure Ash can help her out a bit there, ne?  You'll find out what happened on the ski trip in the next chapter.  It'll be waaaaaaay long, so keep a look out for it!  Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Blondie:  **Wow… that has to be like the longest review I've ever gotten.  Man, that's like a novel.  Sorry that I can't comment on everything, it would take too long.  So, just like a billion thank you-s to you for your great review.  It covered practically everything.  Oh, and of course I have to answer your question.  If ya want a memory refresh, the question was "Where did you get this idea did it just all pop in your head or something?!?!?!?!?!?"  And the answer is this.  After getting a nice boost from my cousin to start writing an AAML, I decided that I'd give it a try.  But, the problem was thinking of something to write about.  The worst part is that with a lot of my other fics, I think of a good idea for the beginning, but when I get into later chapters, my ideas run out and the fic comes to a standstill.  So, I just thought up of a scenario for the ending, and backtracked my idea.  So, with the ending scenario, I figured the best setting to put this fic would be in high school.  And, as I was writing, ideas just began popping into my head out of either nowhere, or past experiences from school.  And that's about it.  Hope that answers your question!!  
  
****lover789**:  **Oooh, you were in Canada??  Yeah, go Canadians!!  (Now, can ya tell where I'm from??  Lol)  I'm glad you had fun here in this country.  Where'd you go in Canada?  Lemme know!  Anywayz, back on topic… thanks for liking my fic.  It means a lot to me when people are interested in what I write.  Thanks a bunch!!  
  
**Kasumi Yawa:  **Well, look at the bright side of that situation.  At least you didn't have to wait for the other chapter, whereas everyone else did.  Eheh… I don't think I deserve any more wonderful reviews, I've gotten so many of them already!  It's amazing, the most any of my other fics have ever gotten was 77, so I think I've undergone a big improvement.  Glad you like it so much, and thanks for all of your great reviews!!  
  
**Ryou's-baby-bunny:  **Extremely emotional and very well written?  Really, ya think so?  Great!!  Yeah, I've read both of those fics.  **Sighs**  I've read practically every long AAML out there… people need to get writing more.  Lol, I should talk, considering I update like once every 100 years…  Well, to comment on your Nelvana thing, ugh.  It's just really sad to see such a wonderful anime such as CCS with in-depth character emotions, great plot lines, and hilarious side-comments be turned into such a horrific un-realistic guy's show like cardcaptors, which even has the nerve to call itself the English version of Card Captor Sakura.  Man oh man…  Well, if I get started on that topic I'll be here forever, so I'd better just cut it here.  Thanks for reviewing!!    
  
**Soul:  **Aww, thanks.  And I know what you mean about the 200 review thing.  When I checked my reviews for this chapter and found that it was over 200, I was like 'Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg…"  and etc.  I've seen some really good fics out there that are better than mine not even having this many, so I must be pretty lucky, ne?  Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
**Slate-and-Pipi:  ***sigh*  I've done it again.  Left poor Brock and Tracey out so much.  And poor Pikachu and Sparky!!  They've been almost totally neglected.  Maybe that's because I haven't really been going anywhere with the plot line in the last two chapters, but still.  Hope to see more of them in later chappies, though.  I'll try my hardest.  Thanks a bunch for your comments!!  
  
**Dia, Princess Random Insanity:  **Ya know, I may just have something along those lines, Sparky telling Pikachu what he heard.  Oh well, I guess we'll see how it turns out in later chapters.  I'm glad you think its good, and a million thanks goes out to you cuz you reviewed!!  
  
**psycho bird man:  **Yepp yepp, romance galore!!  And lots more coming up, too.  Isn't that great?  After all, this fic's genre is 'romance' for a reason!!  Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**Asid Reyn:  **You've got no worries about me not continuing.  There's too many people who would likely threaten to murder me if I don't finish this fic, so I think I'm stuck.  That, and the fact that I'm hooked on writing it just as much as you guys are on reading it!!  Thanks for leaving your comments!!  
  
  
  
Okay, best reviewer now, eh?  Lemme have a look…  I think the best reviewer for the last chapter would have to be **DeathAngelHell**!  Congrats!!  Keep checking back for the next installment!!  
  
~Violet Emeralds~


	10. Chapter 9: A Week on the Slopes :I:

_In the last chapter…_

_Friday came quickly, and soon Misty found herself rushing to school, in fear of being late.  She sighed when she reached the school grounds and found that the bell had not rung yet.  She wandered into the school building and tried to look for her friends.  Once she'd spotted them, she began walking faster in their direction.  
  
_

_Upon reaching them, she was just about to greet them when she heard-  
  
_

_"Attention students!"  Misty stopped in her tracks.  Alyssa turned around almost subconsciously, since the voice was coming from behind her on the P.A, and spotted Misty.  She waved slightly before the lady on the P.A continued.  
  
_

_"I'd like to make a special announcement as to the singing tryouts yesterday.  The three finalists, who will be performing at the grade ten trip to the ski resort, are…"  
  
_

_There was an overly dramatic pause, of which some people couldn't help but laugh at.  
  
_

_"Tina Walker, Misty Waterflower, and Sue Gordon!"  
  
_

***~Anything But Ordinary~***

*~Chapter Nine a) – A Week On The Slopes(Part I)~*

***

Alyssa, Claire, Michelle, and Roxy all stared at her in shock.  They seemed more amazed by the fact that she tried out than that she won at this point in time.    
  


"Y-you tried out?" Roxy voiced the thought that was on everyone's mind.  
  


"Um, it was an… accident?" Misty half asked, half stated.  
  


"An accident??" Michelle squealed.  "How do you try out for a singing contest – and for god's sake, WIN – by ACCIDENT?!"  
  


Misty sweatdropped and stepped back cautiously, backing herself into the lockers.  She then began to timidly explain to her comrades what had happened the previous day.

"You mean to say that you tried out by accident and ended up winning?  Oh man…" Claire sighed, rubbing her temples.  "How in the world do you do it, Misty?"  
  


"Eheheh…" Misty just laughed shakily, scrunching her petite form as close to the locker as possible.  
  


"Anyway," Roxy cleared her throat, wanting to change the subject.  Somewhat.  "Can you believe that it's only a week until we leave??  Isn't that so cool?"    
  


"Yeah," came the excited, chorused agreement.    
  


The bell interrupted their brief conversation, signaling them to begin heading towards their first class.    
  


Flipping around in the direction of the main stairwell, Michelle announced "C'mon girls, it's time for Math!"

***

Tuesday afternoon… 

"Okay girls, now, take a deep breath, and one, two, three!" Ms. Hughes instructed, moving her hands in different ways, telling which person to start singing and when.    
  
There, in front of the sometimes-irritable Ms. Hughes, was Misty, Tina, and Sue.  All three had their mouths open wide, melodic sounds emitting from their vocal chords.    
  
_"Silent night,  
Holy night,  
All is calm,_

_All is bright,  
Round yon virgin,   
Mother and child  
Holy infant so   
Tender and mild…"  
  
_Sue accidentally went a semi-tone too high for the previous note, earning a shrieking "Stop!" from Ms. Hughes.  
  
"This has to be perfect," she would say every time someone accidentally messed up.  "You can't make a mistake on stage."  
  
The relentless practicing continued for another hour, and the girls were finally left to go home.  In their hands, they carried the lyrics to many Christmas Carols, along with the written music to look off of for rhythm references.  Preparing to walk home by herself, considering none of her friends wanted to wait around for her this day, Misty picked up her red bag and slung it over her shoulder, exiting the school.  
  
***  
  
_Sunday afternoon…  
  
_"Wow, it's amazing how fast this week went, huh?"  Ash turned to face his comrades, now walking backwards, hands shoved into his jean pockets.  
  
"Yeah, it did seem to zoom by.  I thought it would have taken longer, since I'm so excited about the trip coming up tomorrow."  Misty looked up into the light of the mid-day sun and shivered as an unexpected gust of chilly winter wind swept past them.  
  
Brock, Tracey, Roxy, Michelle, Alyssa, and Claire weren't talking too much, they were all enthralled with the sparkly Christmas decoration set up in a department store they were passing by.  No one out of the group had gotten anyone a Christmas present yet, considering they were supposed to spend almost a half a day in the huge shopping center in the nearby town when they were going on their trip.         

"So Myst, how's your singing thing coming along?"  Ash couldn't help but snort as he said this.  
  
"What's so funny, Mr. Ketchum?" Misty huffed, placing her hands on her hips.  

He chuckled a bit more before answering.  "It's still sounds funny when you put you and singing in the same sentence…"

She placed her hand behind her back threateningly.  "I'll take it out, you know," she taunted, referring to her mallet.  
  
"Where do you get that thing from, anyway?" Tracey questioned, now entering the conversation.  
  
Smiling devilishly, she answered "That's for me to know and you to just think about but never find out."  
  
Roxy sweatdropped.  "Isn't the saying supposed to go 'That's for me to know and you to find out'?"  
  
Turning her head to face Roxy, Misty replied "Not anymore."

"And, to answer the forgotten question that started this whole thing, my practices have been coming along great.  Everything's good to go, and it sounds really nice."  
  
Michelle grumbled before saying "Don't even remind me about the Christmas thing… I've practiced so much in the last week that I went through about 5 sets of drumsticks."  She looked at her hands in disgust.  "And my hands look like crap, they have so many blisters…"  
  
"Oh, quit whining."  Claire shoves Michelle a bit before continuing.  "You've only got like two blisters, if that, why're you complaining?"

She sniffed, much like that of a valley girl.  "But they're _blisters_!"

Everyone sighed, except for Brock, who promptly took Michelle's hands in his and complimented "I think they're the most beautiful hands ever…"  
  
Misty, Ash, Claire, Roxy, and Tracey all sweatdropped.  "Eheheh…"

***

"Pika?  _{Sweater?}_" Sparky asked, looking at his mistress with an interrogative glance as she hunched over her suitcase on her bed.  She tossed in a fuzzy object and replied "Check!"  
  
Sparky looked down once again at the sheet he held in his hands.  There were many pictures on it, and he called out what they were to Misty.  He was then instructed to cross out each item she said 'Check' for.  Putting a red blob of ink over the picture of the sweater, he continued down the page.  
  
"Chu pika cha?  _{How about jeans?}_"  
  
"Yeah, jeans are a must."  Misty walked over to her dresser and pulled out a few clumps of blue fabric, tossing them into her suitcase on the bed.  "Check!"  
  
Another red blob found itself mounted on the page, and Sparky finished with his last item.  "Ka chu, pi pi.  _{Last one, slippers!}_"  
  
Misty looked down at her feet, and replied "Almost check.  I'll take them off before I go to bed tonight."  She smiled thankfully at the little yellow mouse.  "Thanks, Sparky.  Never could have done it without you."  
  
Sparky beamed, absorbing all of the gratification like a sponge with water.  "Ka chu!  _{I know!}_"  
  
Misty walked into the small upstairs washroom of her house.  She missed her old bathroom, which was much bigger.

Yawning, Misty picked her green toothbrush up from its holder and began spreading gooey toothpaste on it.  Once she began actually brushing her teeth, she began to think.  

_'I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow.'_

Yes, tomorrow was the big, highly anticipated departure date for the slopes.  Misty smiled, which was harder then one might think considering she had a toothbrush stuffed in her mouth, and continued with her thoughts.

_'I hope that Sydney doesn't go.'_

She'd been lucky these past few days.  Sydney had been absent from school ever since the 'incident', making Misty's life one hell of a lot happier.  She could only pray that the evil strawberry blonde wouldn't ruin her trip, which was highly unlikely if she was going.  

She spit some excess toothpaste into the sink and ran her toothbrush under the tap for a few seconds before continuing where she left off.

_'I still can't believe how nice Ash was that day, offering for me to stay at his house for Christmas and everything.'  _Placing her toothbrush back in its original position, she gave her reflection a last once-over before trotting out to her bed, impatiently awaiting the next day.  
  
***  
  


Ash sat on his bed, thinking hard.  
  
"Pikapi?" his Pikachu asked in genuine concern, observing her master's reserved state.  
  
"I'm alright, Pikachu.  It just feels like I'm forgetting something."  
  
"Pi pi chu…?  _{Such as…?}_" she inquired, hopping up to perch on his head.  
  
_Ring.  Ring.  
  
_Ash groggily picked up the phone in his room, wondering who could be phoning this late.    
  
"Hello?" he answered the person on the other line.  
  
"Hiya Ash," he was greeted with.  
  
"Myst?  What're ya phoning this late for?"  He turned to face his clock on the opposing wall and noted that it was 10:30pm.  
  
"Well…. I couldn't sleep, and I had to thank you for something."  She petted the top of Sparky's head and smiled through the phone, remembering what he did for her.  
  
"Thank me?" he repeated, scratching his head in question.  "What for?"  He honestly couldn't remember for the life of him what he was being thanked for.  

"For… umm, you know… inviting me over to your house for Christmas."  
  
His face paled.  "Holy shit!"   
  
He was met with a definite "Pika~!" from the other line, and the rumble of electricity.  
  
"Ash!  What was that for?" Misty shouted, annoyed that she had just gotten shocked by Sparky due to Ash's antics.  
  
Ash was met with a similar response from his mother.  
  
"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM, I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN!!"  
  
Jeez, no matter how late it was, women sure could yell…  
  
"Nothing, nothing…" he replied, referring to Misty's previous question.  
  
The reason for his sudden outburst, in fact, was because of something.  You see, remember that little thing Ash felt like he forgot?  Yep.  That was it.  
  
"Umm… Myst, I gotta go now…  I'll talk to you tomorrow!"  Barely giving her a chance to respond, he hung the phone up with lightening fast speed and sighed.  He continued out of his room and down the stairs, preparing to face his mother.  
  
"Damn…  And it has to be tonight that I ask her, too.  Cuz we're leaving tomorrow morning, and we'll get back on that very day…  Ergh!"  He came upon the entrance to the kitchen and braced himself, knowing full well that this might not go over quite as smoothly as planned at 10:30 at night.  
  
"Umm… mom?"  Deliah, who had previously been turned away from him, sitting at the kitchen table, faced him and answered "Yes, honey?"  It seemed the previous swearing incident had blown over already.  
  
"I kinda promised someone something… and I kinda forgot to ask you… and the question was…"  His voice got lower with every word he spoke.  "… can one of my friends come over for Christmas?"  
  
Deliah looked at him blankly.  "For Christmas?  As in Christmas day?"  Ash could tell by the tone in her voice that she wasn't too keen on complying.  
  
"But mom, she doesn't have anybody with her on that day, and she's spent a lot of Christmases alone, and…"  He paused, carefully thinking of a way to word his next thoughts to get his mom to agree.  "…and I wanted to make the holiday more special for her."  
  
Deliah had to use all of her self restraint to keep a resounding 'Awww…" from escaping the confines of her lips at her son's caring words.  Not wanting it to look like she broke as quickly as she did, she drawled "Well, I don't know.  I mean, you're going to be gone for a whole week, and when you get back, I wanna spend Christmas with you."

Ash inwardly sighed.  This conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere, he was tired, and he wanted tomorrow to get here as fast as possible.  He almost felt like giving up and just retreating to his room.  But one thing stopped him from doing so.  He remembered how happy it seemed to make her when Misty first found out that she didn't have to spend Christmas alone.  How sad she was when her sisters had to work, and she had to face another lonely Christmas.  The way she thanked him on the phone just now, the true gratitude expressed in her voice with those two little words.  And then, he decided, he wasn't going to leave this kitchen until he got what he wanted.  His mother's permission.  
  
"I'll still be spending Christmas with you, too, mom!  Please!!"  He got down to his knees and clasped his hands together in a praying position, gaze directed upon his mother above him.  "Mom!  I'm begging you on my hands and knees here, that's got to count for something!"  
  
Deliah smiled.  _'He must really want this girl to come over this Christmas.  I know from experience that Ash and pride go hand in hand, him actually begging is something he hasn't done since he was a little boy.  I guess I'll let it end here.'_

"Alright Ash, she can come over."  Just Ash's smile alone after she said those words was reason enough to keep her happy for years to come.    
  
_'I think I'll make this girl stick around if Ash smiles like that more often.' _

***

_The dream.  It was happening again.  She was standing on a dock, overlooking the beautiful shimmering water. The mysterious full moon peeked over a silver-gray cloud, making the night seem that much more majestic.  She took in a breath, preparing herself for what was going to happen.  She turned around on instinct, but saw nothing but a few scattered trees and bushes behind her.  She turned back around, guided by some unknown force.  She desperately wanted to stay turned around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the unknown man she knew was coming before he fell into the shadows.  She unwillingly faced the still gleaming water and waited impatiently for the inevitable._

_There, she felt it again.  His arms winding their way around her waist.  She felt the slightest hint of his warm breath tickling the back of her neck from where he was standing.  It was the most wondrous feeling, she felt so safe.  Slowly, she turned around and, try as she might, she couldn't make out any features on the man.  She thought she heard him mumble something, but it was so inaudible she couldn't decipher the voice, or what it was saying.    
  
Surprisingly, she heard her own self mutter a soft "What?"  That was something that had never happened before.  He leaned closer to her ear, preparing to repeat those words…  
  
_"Beep!  Beep!  Beep!"  
  
Misty, upon re-entering the conscious world, let loose the most evil of growls and snapped "GODDAMN ALARM CLOCK!  WHY THE HELL CAN'T I HAVE THAT STUPID DREAM ON A WEEKEND!!"  She didn't care if her sisters heard, hell, she didn't care if the neighbors heard.  All she cared about was letting loose some frustrations she'd developed with the reoccurrence of that dream.  

A few minutes after her rather loud outburst, Violet poked her head into Misty's room.  "Like, Misty!  Do you have to be so, like, loud in the morning?  And watch your language!"  Violet's face, which had been somewhat annoyed upon first entering the room, turned to a glare as her statement finished.  Although, the last comment wasn't even needed, for a couple seconds after that, Sparky entered the room.  He'd previously been a level lower, wanting food before its mistress got up.  He glared at her, telling her exactly what was coming.  
  
"Sparky!!" she whined, pulling the covers up around her more in a futile attempt to delay the inevitable.  "Pi pika chu.  _{You deserve it.}_"  He approached her in an overly dramatic way and smiled evilly.  This next part was the fun one.  
  
"PIKACHUUUU!"  
  
"Waaaaah!!"  
  
***

Ash yawned widely, approaching the school in his mom's car.  Even though the walk was not that far from his house, he was heavily laden with a duffle bag filled to the brink with items, and also due to the fact that it was the middle of winter and it was 6:00 in the morning, his mother opted to see him off on his 'big journey'.    
  
"But mom," he'd remembered protesting.  "How can you classify this as a journey?  It's only a trip!  Now, my Pokemon traveling, _that _was a journey."  
  
But, all the same, Deliah Ketchum would not let her son wander off to 'some strange place' without seeing him off before he left.    
  
They reached the parking lot, where Ash would unload his junk from the car and proceed to the bus loop of the school, where the bus would be waiting to have their bags packed in.  He groaned upon lifting the bag, the full weight of it kicking in.  Muttering something about why his mother made him pack so much stuff, he slammed the trunk door down and began walking to where he'd find his friends.  
  
"Yo Ash!  Over here!"  Ash saw Brock waving his hand around in the air, motioning for him to come join him.  He smiled upon running into one of his friends so quickly.

"Hiya, Brock.  Where's your dad?"  Ash had found out from Brock the previous night that his dad had the same type of idea his mom had, driving him to school this morning.    
  
"Over there," he answered, pointing to a slightly aged man standing beside the school wall.  After greeting Mr. Slate with a wave of his hand, Ash proceeded to the bus.  Once he saw it, his mouth practically hit the ground.  
  
"_This _is our bus?"

The bus was massive.  It was one of those you'd see on a fancy tour around Europe or something, not a type of bus you'd expect for a three hour trip to the nearest mountains.  It was a bone white colour, with a beige and deep maroon double stripe going across almost the entire frame, save for the very front.  Even the hubcaps on the tires seemed to be gleaming in the sunlight.  A panel of the lower portion of the bus was uplifted, and Ash saw some of his fellow classmates depositing their bags into a fairly large compartment underneath the windows.  From the look of it, or from what Ash saw through the window of the bus, the seats in the bus looked pretty comfy – and pretty high up.

"Nice, isn't it?"  A voice sounded over Ash's shoulder, startling him.  He jumped around just in time to see Misty shoot her hand up to her mouth, stifling a couple of giggles.    
  
"You're so easy to scare, Ash," she reprimanded.  

"Shut up," he retorted, flicking his hat to the side to make himself look more intimidating.  "And to answer your question, yes, it is a nice bus.  Can't believe this school could actually afford one this nice."

Deliah walked up to the couple, saying "Ash, shouldn't you put your bag in the bus?"  
  
"I guess so," he answered.  "Do ya wanna come with me, Myst?"  
  
"Nah, I already put my bags away."  So, with that, Ash left his mother and friend to put his bags in the bus.  

"Hello.  You must be Misty," Deliah greeted, smiling.    
  
"Yeah, I'm Misty," she confirmed.  "Nice to meet you, …"  
  
"You can call me Deliah," she supplied, shaking Misty's now outstretched hand.

"…Deliah.  That's a nice name," Misty finished.

They continued chatting while Ash was loading his bag into the bus, talking with Brock a bit, as well.  The two of them came back over to Misty and Deliah, waiting anxiously for everyone to get here for the trip to start.  
  
Misty caught a glimpse of Sydney walking by.  _'Shit,' _she cursed in her mind.  _'She's coming.  And I was hoping she wouldn't.'  _She then began thinking of how much more frustrating Sydney could make this trip.  She was broken from her thoughts by a roll call taking place in front of the bus.

Knowing that her son would be leaving in a matter of minutes for an entire week, Deliah's motherly instincts began to kick in.  
  
"Ash, do you have your money?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Your toothbrush?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"All your clothes?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Even your-"  
  
"Yes!" Ash shrieked before his mother had a chance to finish the sentence.  He turned and answered when his name was called, and began walking towards the group of people gathered around the bus, Brock and Misty following close behind.  Misty sighed inwardly, thinking of how everyone else's parents came to see off their kids.  Even though it was kind of childish in the tenth grade, Misty could see that most of her classmates still enjoyed getting attention from their parents in times like this.  That was something she'd never experience again.  _'No, Misty,' _she told herself, shaking her head.  _'Don't think things like that.  At least not now.  Not so close to…'_

"Misty Waterflower!"  
  
Upon hearing her name, Misty announced her presence and adorned a fake smile on her lips.  After taking a quick peek at Misty, Ash could tell what she was thinking and felt bad for her.  Looking back at his mom for one last time in the next week, Ash yelled out "Say goodbye to Pikachu for me!  And don't let her stay out too late!"  
  
Deliah giggled at the opposing end of the parking lot.  "Don't worry Ash, I'll look after her!"  She waved broadly, then turned to board her car and head back home.

"We have arranged seating for the way there, since I know how rowdy you kids can be when you get all excited and such," Ms. Bentley announced.  Just about everyone groaned.    
  
"And I don't want to hear any complaining about it!"

Before Ms. Bentley began reading off the names in pairs of where they would be sitting, she said "There's a washroom in the back of the bus that you can use, but we'll be making one stop along the way, considering it's a three hour drive.  Everybody got that?"  
  
Ash groaned.  _'Why did she, out of all teachers, have to be one of the ones who's coming along?'  _He cursed his bad luck.  _'If it wasn't for her, we'd probably have gotten to choose our own seats.'_

"Hey, Misty!"  Misty heard a loud whisper from behind her, and when she turned around, she came face to face with Alyssa, waving.  "Hope I'm sitting beside ya!"  
  
Misty smiled back.  "Me too."  
  
"Listen up!  The pairs go as follows, from front to back on the left side…"  She began calling out paired names, half of which Misty barely knew.  She crossed her fingers to be able to sit beside someone she knew.  
  
"Alyssa Minden, Tracey Sketchit!"  
  
_'Ah well,' _Misty concluded, scratching off a name from her mental list.  _'There's still plenty of other people.'_

"Brock Slate, Sue Gordon!"  
  
"Michelle, Roxy!"  
  
"Tamiya, Claire!"  
  
Misty looked hopefully at Ash, her only good friend left that wasn't destined for a certain seat yet.  
  


"Ash, Kody!"  
  
_'Argh…  Well, try to stay on the optimistic side, Misty.  You get to make a new best friend for three hours straight.'_

Some more names were called, and Ash and Alyssa looked down at Misty sympathetically, knowing there was no one left from their regular group of friends left for her.  
  
"Misty…"  
  
Maybe it was just her imagination, but Misty could've sworn the pause for this pair was greater than the others.  
  
"and Sydney!"  
  
Her face colour dropped about 5 shades to an almost white colour.  "Sydney?" she squeaked, barely audible.  How the hell was she supposed to sit beside Sydney for three full hours?  It could have been anyone except for her!  Anyone in the whole school. She would have even rather sat in the middle aisle than in a comfy seat beside _her_.  
  
The sympathetic looks given to her previously by Ash and Alyssa were now given to her by all of her friends – and increased by tenfold.  The feeling inside of her right now was indescribable.  It seemed all the happiness she was feeling about going on the trip and being able to go to Ash's house for the holiday when they got back all melted away with that one simple name – Sydney.  She sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.  _'There is no way possible that this can be good.'_

***

Several minutes later, everyone had found their seats on the bus.  It ends up that the closest person to Misty, that she was good friends with, was Ash, but he was two seats behind.  She sighed exasperatedly, facing the window.  _'I guess I'll be staring out the window for the whole trip,' _she told herself sadly.  She crossed her legs and got comfy.  No matter how comfortable the seats were, the fact that she was sitting next to her worst enemy didn't make things that great.  She heard a huff coming from beside her and was glad to see that Sydney was just as annoyed as she was.  _'I soo can't wait for the next stop.'_

"Please, everyone, take your seats!  And don't talk!" commanded Ms. Bentley from the front of the bus.  Everyone sat down, but the chatting continued.  "I said be quiet!"  Most everyone piped down, but faint whispers could still be heard.  No one wanted to see how bad Ms. Bentley could make their trip for one week.

"Thank you," she said, not really meaning it.  "Now, we'll leave as soon as the driver deems worthy."  Almost immediately, the whirring of the engine began and a soft rumbling could be felt from the seats.  The bus began to move, and slowly, but surely, the school began to fall out of sight.  

Misty sat, unmoving, for about ten minutes, just glancing out the large window.  She watched the snow covered trees whiz past.  Glancing at her watch, she sighed when she noted that only 11 minutes had passed.  _'Only 2 hours, 49 minutes, and 32 seconds to go… approximately.'  _

Finding it hard now to keep her eyelids open, whether is was from the lulling whirr of the bus' engine or the drowsy consistent pattern of the passing trees, she didn't know.  All she could think of was whether it would be safe to go to sleep with Sydney in the next seat.  Eventually, the battle ended and sleep won over, and Misty softly closed her eyes, willing the time to pass faster than normal.

From a couple of seats back, Ash watched as Misty fell asleep.  _'I guess I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything,' _he said to himself, referring to Sydney.  His face softened when he saw Misty's reflection on the large tinted windows.  This was the first time he'd ever seen her asleep before, and she looked so much more peaceful when she didn't have the stress of everything weighed down on her shoulders.  He smiled slightly, then turned his head to begin a light conversation with Kody, who was sitting beside him.  
  
***  
  
Time flew by very quickly, and surprisingly enough, Sydney hadn't bothered Misty one bit, or vice versa.  Of course, this could have to do with the fact that Misty slept the whole way.  Now, the bus was stopped, and people were beginning to load off to refresh themselves after an hour and a half of straight sitting.  
  
_Meanwhile…_

'Again.  Twice in one day?  Why does this keep happening at the weirdest times?'  _It was true.  Misty was there, at the dock, again.  The moon was radiantly glowing, the lake was shimmering, and sure enough, the feeling of that mysterious man's arms around her waist greeted her quickly after._

_He turned her around in his arms and whispered something to her.  She was so close to hearing it.    
  
Again, she heard a faint "What?" emerge from her mouth, and he answered her again, this time a little louder, although Misty still wasn't sure on what he was saying.    
  
Then, something else happened.  He slowly brought his face down to hers.  She could feel his soft hand trace the line of her jawbone, and could feel her heart speeding up, anticipating what was going to happen.  His face was so close to hers, their noses were practically touching.  
  
_"Earth to Misty!!  Helloooo?  We've stopped, time to get up!"  
  
Misty had never felt a time when someone had been more annoying.    
  
"Ugh, Lyss!!  You freak, shut up!" she whined, pushing her friend away in a playful manner.  
  
"Oooh, touchy.  Remind me to never talk to you in the mornings." Alyssa reprimanded. 

Misty just laughed lightly, putting the dream behind her.    
  
"So I take it sitting beside Sydney wasn't as bad as you thought?" Ash asked, walking up to the two.  He waited as Misty pulled herself from her seat and stretched, making her way down the narrow aisle to the front of the bus.

"Well, considering I slept the whole time, I don't think I have that much of an opinion."  Misty pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting her reddish orange locks flow freely in hopes that it wouldn't look as messy as it surely was after sleeping on a bus.  
  
She was happy for the bright sunshine to greet her, and the cool chill in the air brushing against her cheeks felt almost heavenly after begin pressed up against her coat for an hour and a half.  She squinted a bit and observed the surrounding area.  
  
There was a service center.  In it held all that any service center would – assorted popular restaurants, huge washrooms, a small convenience store; surely home to a variety of candy, and lastly, parking spaces galore.    
  
"Listen up!!"  Ms. Bentley's chirpy voice directed all of their attentions back to the general area of the bus.    
  
"You have half an hour to do what you need to in here.  Get a snack, go to the bathroom, whatever.  You must be back and in this bus, ready to leave, by-" she paused for a moment to check the time on her watch, "-9:00, no later.  Got it??"  Everyone made some sort of reply before venturing out into the stop.  
  
Misty, Ash, and Alyssa met up with Brock, Tracey, Roxy, Michelle, and Claire.  They all walked as a big group towards the huge building, talking.  Misty was happy to be surrounded by her friends once again.  She could only hope Sydney wouldn't do anything to her for the rest of the trip.  
  
Just before they entered the building, Claire commented "Ooh, its chillier out there than back home."  
  
"Well duh, genius.  We're heading _north _for the slopes, so logically, it would get _colder_," Roxy justified, waving her index finger in various direction to help further prove her point. 

"Oh shut up, _brainer_," Alyssa retorted playfully, giving Roxy a shove.  "We're on this trip to _get away _from school and have fun… we don't need a Ms-Know-It-All telling facts along the way."  
  
The two continued bickering, and soon, the group found themselves already inside the building.

Automatically, Michelle and Claire headed straight for the nearest coffee shop, in desperate need for some caffeine to boost them for the rest of the trip.  The others followed close behind, watching as their two caffeine-deprived friends quickly ordered their hot drinks.  
  
Upon reaching the seating area of the small shop, the teens noted that there were only two chairs per table.  Once each of them got their drink, they paired up and headed off to a table.  Michelle sat with Brock, wanting to spend some time with her boyfriend, and Roxy sat with Tracey for the same reason.  Claire and Alyssa paired up shortly after, as well, leaving Ash and Misty with a table to themselves.

Ash pulled out a chair for Misty, placing his forearm alongside his back and bowing, imitating the 'perfect gentleman'.  Misty giggled at his antics before taking her seat and watching him walk around the table to his own chair.  She carefully lifted her hot apple cider to her lips, blowing on it gently before taking a small sip.  She relished in the feeling of the steaming drink going down her throat.    
  
"Good?" asked Ash, after taking a gulp of his own drink.  
  


"Mmm, very," she sighed, placing the cup onto the table.  She took this time now to take a look around the building.  There were so many fast food places, some people already going to them this early in the morning.  Upon her visual tour of the place, Misty's eyes stumbled onto a Pikachu plushie hanging from a rack of one of the stores.  She sighed, already missing her own little rodent.  

"What's the matter?" Ash inquired upon hearing her sigh.   
  
"Nothing, its just that I miss Sparky already.  Its gonna be so weird going a whole week without seeing him."  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel.  I mean, Pikachu's been with me ever since day one of my journey back when I was ten.  Its kinda weird not having her here."

Wanting to remove herself from the subject of Pokemon for the time being, Misty decided to change the subject.  "Well, only an hour and a half until we're there!"  
  
"Yeah," Ash agreed, nodding his head.  He could feel the anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Yo, _Ashy-boy_," Gary sneered, walking up to the table both Ash and Misty were sitting at.    
  
Ash groaned loudly and, without even turning around to face him, growled "What do you want, Gary?"  
  
"Nothing much," he answered.  "Just seeing if you remembered out little challenge from before.  You know, how you're _so _much better than me and everything…"  The last part of his comment was harshly sarcastic.

Misty tried her best to ignore the ongoing feud, knowing all to well that you shouldn't interfere between Ash and Gary's arguments.  But, watching the two and how they looked at each other, Misty couldn't help but think there was something else to their feuding.  It almost seemed like they were really good friends at one point in time.  _'I know it seems weird,'_ she thought to herself.  _'but their arguing just seems different.'_

Misty was pulled from her thoughts by Ash's cocky voice saying "You bet I didn't!  And you'd better be watching your tone of voice, because you won't be using it when I kick your ass in that race!"  
  
The argument pretty much died down from there until Gary decided he'd had enough.  Upon his retreat, Misty fiercely whispered in Ash's ear "Ash!  I thought you said you didn't know how to ski!"  
  
He gulped nervously and squeaked "Well, for my sake, let's hope I learn fast."  
  
***

"Ka chu pi pika Pikapi ka Pikachupi?  _{I wonder what Ash and Misty are doing right now?}_" Pikachu questioned her male companion, sitting beside her.    
  
"Chu pi pika…  _{They're probably only on the bus…}_" Sparky answered in all honesty.

Pikachu looked out the window at the heavily falling snow and shivered just from the thought of being outside.  "Pi pi chu, ka pika cha… _{Why would anyone voluntarily go out  into this freezing weather and go falling down a steep hill?}_" Pikachu asked, referring to her perspective on what Ash and Misty were so excited about.  
  
"Ka pi pi, chu pika Pikapi ka Pikachupi chu.  _{I'm not sure, but Ash and Misty seem to enjoy it.}_"  
  
Delia peered in on the two Pikachu, sitting on Pikachu's little pillow, looking out the window.  She sighed.    
  
"Its so romantic…" she whispered to herself.  "Reminds me of another soon-to-be-couple that I know of."  Her smile broadened even more as she thought about her son and that girl, Misty.  She could tell by the way her son talked about her that he really liked her.  _'Yeah, she's a nice girl.  Wouldn't mind having her as a daughter-in-law someday.'  _  
  
Feeling bad about interrupting their conversation, but knowing it was vital, Delia voiced "Pikachu, its time to go to Prof. Oak's!  Sparky can come along to, if he wants."  
  
Both Pokemon nodded eagerly and bounded off the pillow, Pikachu taking a little longer and being a tad more careful.  Delia smiled once more, noting the extra care Pikachu put into her steps nowadays.  _'I'm gonna get my suspicions confirmed once and for all.'  _Then, thinking about what Ash had said previously about Pikachu's condition, she finished _'Yeah, sure.  Drunk my foot.'_

_***_

Everyone reluctantly piled themselves back into the bus, annoyed that their break was over so quickly.  However, the excitement soon caught back up with them as the bus began rolling once more towards their final destination.  Some people were not so happy, though.  Such as Misty.  She was once again faced with the fact that for the next hour and a bit, she had to sit beside Sydney again.  Although, she would not have it as easy as the last time, considering she was no longer tired.  She only prayed Sydney wouldn't start anything.  
  
She found her wishes to be crushed, however, as Sydney struck up a conversation no later that two minutes after the bus started rolling. 

"Waterflower, how are your skiing skills?"  
  
Curios to know why she asked that question, and presuming there had to be some sort of hidden catch behind it, Misty was hesitant in giving her answer.  "Not too shabby, why?" she lied.  
  
Sydney smiled to herself briefly, seeing through Misty's thin lie immediately.  Not letting on, though, Sydney quickly replied "Oh, no reason."  She then turned her head and paid no more attention to Misty for the rest of the bus trip.

***

Excitement shone in everyone's faces as the bus approached the snow-covered haven, known as Montagne National Ski Resort.  Huge mountains were scattered all over the place, some smaller ones not as noticeable but just as plentiful.  All faces of the bus' occupants were pressed up against one of the many tinted windows.  They couldn't wait to get themselves on one of those mountains.

The second the bus stopped, everyone on it jumped up and began pushing and shoving to try and get to the exit at the front.  They didn't get very far, however, when the loud voice of Ms. Bentley stopped them.    
  
"Don't move!"  
  
Everyone complied. Ms. Bentley waddled towards the bus doors and, before leaving, announced "We have to let the front desk know that we've arrived.  No one leaves this bus until its established, and then we'll get our stuff from the bus and make our way to out rooms."  
  
The excitement only built up further as the students' teacher left the bus to enter the building, knowing full well that they were only a couple of minutes short of stepping outside for the first time in the Montagne National Ski Resort.

"Hey," Misty heard a voice from beside her.  She turned to face the source of the voice and was surprised to see it was Alyssa.    
  
"Hey, how'd you get back here?" Misty questioned.  Alyssa smiled broadly and cracked her knuckles in front of herself, declaring "Aaah, the powers of being small."  Misty laughed, glad to be surrounded by friends once more.    
  
"Oooh, I can't wait to get off this bus," Misty complained.  "Even  though it _is _big for a bus, I still can't help but feel cramped."  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.  And having to sit next to Sydney, too.  What a bummer."  Alyssa's expression then turned serious.  "She didn't do anything to you, though, did she?"  
  
"Not really…" Misty drawled.  "She just asked me how my skiing skills were.  Then, she didn't say or do anything else."  
  
"Weird."    
  
Misty agreed with Alyssa's thoughts completely.  
  
Before too long, and to everyone's surprise, Ms. Bentley exited the small office, shortly followed by a younger looking male.  He had blonde hair and wore skiing goggles atop his forehead.  It was safe to assume that this was to be both their director and ski instructor.  Ms. Bentley gave the signal that it was okay to exit the bus, and the students at the front began to pile out, eagerly getting pushed from the awaiting bodies behind.

Upon setting foot outside the bus once again, Misty inhaled a deep breath of the cool mountain air.  Before a word was able to escape her mouth, though, Ms. Bentley interrupted rather loudly.  "Okay!  I'd like you to have your things packed away by 12:00 for lunch,  which leaves you an hour.  I'll now turn things over to Mr. West."  The man stepped up, obtaining the air of authority.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. B," he said.  The then turned towards the group of students.  "Hello.  As you heard, my name is Mr. West, but you can call me Mike."  He turned around slightly, motioning for them to follow.  "Come this way, I'll show you to your rooms."  The students followed Mike through the intricate footpaths laced through the forest floor at the foot of the tall mountains.  
  
Not too long later, the group found themselves in front of the enormous log building, shivering from the winter cold.  After announcing that they were now there, something that was painfully obvious, Mike led them up to the front porch and pushed open the heavy doors.

"Can you believe this place is _this _big?" questioned Misty skeptically.  Ash, who had just bumped into the small group of girls a couple of seconds ago, agreed with her wholeheartedly.  "Yeah."  
  
Roxy grumbled a bit.  "Well, at least we know where all of the money for this trip went towards…"  Ignoring her tone, Claire added "Well, I think it'll be worth it.  I think this will be a great Christmas."

***  
  
The group of teens were given a small tour around the place.  As soon as you entered the building, you were in the common room for the place.  There were several couches throughout the place, varying between navy and burgundy in colour.  The floor was that of solid oak, shimmering with the sun's light.  On top of that was an extravagant rug.  A large fireplace lined one wall.  There were also a couple of desks and tables a little further away from the other pieces of furniture.  At the very back of the common room, however, were two sets of stairs.  One spiraled to the left, the other to the right.  Mike had explained to them that the left one – the one with the burgundy railing – led to the girls rooms, and the left one – the one with the navy trim – led to the boys'.    
  
Now, not too long later, Misty sat on her bed with all of her cloths unpacked and shoved into drawers on the opposing wall.  Each 'room' had a small shower and five bunk beds along the sides of the walls, allowing only that many people per room.  Misty had been extremely lucky – she had landed with all of her best friends.  
  
Stretching out on her top bunk, Misty smiled.  She couldn't wait to snap on a pair of skis and fly down the hill.  The light, fluffy snow just looked so inviting!  She was interrupted from her daydream by a soft, white pillow slamming down on her stomach; a wake-up call from one of her roommates, no doubt.  Sure enough, Misty looked over to see a giddy Claire, holding a white pillow and whistling innocently.  Mist picked up her own pillow and pummeled Claire.  The three other girls soon caught on, and before anyone knew it, they were already engaged in their first pillow-fight of the trip… within fifty minutes.  
  
***  
  
Sometime later, after a test of _every _couch in the common room and a quick lunch in the food court – the building to the right of their own – the group found themselves preparing for their very first skiing lesson.  
  
"Dammit!!" Misty screeched, kicking her skis as far away as she could.  "I still can't get these god damned, blasted, bloody, friggen-impossible-to-use, evil, satanic contraptions from hell, on my feet!"  She earned many questioning glances in her direction.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," a voice interrupted.  Misty looked up into the face of a young man.  He had short black hair and shimmering honey-brown eyes.  He continued, "I couldn't help.. err," he cleared his throat, searching for an appropriate word.  "… _overhearing_ your troubles with your skis."  He motioned to the pair of skis in his arms, the same ones that Misty had previously thrown across the room.  A small blush tinted her cheeks in the moment of embarrassment.    
  
"It's okay," he began.  "My name is Scott West, and I work here at the resort.  I know all about skiing, so I can help you."  Misty found that he said all of this modestly, not in a bragging tone.  She gladly accepted his generosity as he bent down and began fiddling with something on her skis.  
  
"Here, I snapped the bindings down, so you should be able to get it now."  He took Misty's hand and lifted her up, guiding her foot into the lock and positioning it correctly.  "Now push down."    
  
After doing what he said, Misty found herself now standing proudly with her skis secured tightly around her feet.  "Thanks!" she beamed at Scott.  
  
"No problem."  
  
From the other end of the room, Ash sat on a bench, fuming.  He was crouched over in the position of  securing his skis, but his eyes were firmly placed on Misty and Scott, now walking out the door together.  A growl emerged from deep within his throat.    
  
"Woah there, Ash.  What's your problem?" questioned Brock, who noticed Ash's animalistic growl from his place beside him.    
  
"Them," he answered, motioning his head in the direction of where Misty and Scott were, talking animatedly in the doorway.  "Look at them," he continued.  "They were practically all over each other just now."  
  
Brock sweatdropped momentarily.  "Uhh… Ash?  They were just talking…"  
  
Ash turned his head and glared at Brock.  "Yeah, now they are."  
  
Brock sighed.  "Man, I know you like her, but you don't have to be so possessive."  
  
Turning his head to hide the dark blush blemishing his cheeks, Ash retorted "I do not like her!  I don't know what you're talking about!"  Seeing as Ash was in a grumpy mood at the moment, Brock decided to get up and join his girlfriend in their first skiing lesson.  
  
When everyone was finally outside with their skis on, they were faced with some recent news…  
  
"We're splitting up!" Mike announced happily in that chirpy little voice of his.  He pulled Scott over to him quickly.  "This is my little brother, Scott.  He's going to take the girls on the other side of the mountain, while I keep the guys on this side."  Everyone looked at the tall youth, who looked around their age if not only a couple of years older.    
  
"Alright then, girls," Scott began, already walking in the opposite direction of the group.  "Follow me."  And, with that, the girls headed off to the complete other side of the huge mountain.  
  
Mike got all of the guys' attention as quickly as he could.  He explained in great detail all of the things a beginner needs to know about skiing, such as how to control speed and turning, and how to stop.  The newbies practiced some of the techniques on top of the hill before going down, while the more advanced (or daring) skiers shot straight down.  Of these, Gary was the first to go down, showing off his highly accelerated skiing skills.  He maneuvered right and left extremely quickly, making the fresh white powder fly in his trail.  The students above, as well as Mike, watched in awe as Gary jumped into the air and pulled a complete three-sixty.  Well, _most _of the students watched in awe.  Ash just glowered in his direction.  "Stupid showoff," he muttered to himself before going back to practicing his beginner techniques.  "He's not all _that _great…"

Now it was time for Ash, Brock, and Tracey to begin their trek down the hill.  Hesitantly, they inched closer and closer to the edge.  Ash gave once last final push before beginning his descent, and he was off.  Upon gaining speed, he nearly fell over before remembering the maneuvering techniques Mike had shown them moments before.  His movements, although quite jerky to say the least, were not in too bad of shape for someone who just put on a pair of skis less than half an hour ago.  He definitely showed some promising talent.  More than halfway down the hill and still standing, Ash was quite pleased with himself.    
  
That is… until he accidentally crossed his skis over, causing his feet to collide from opposite angles and, in turn, leading him to find himself flat on his rump in the cold snow.  Before he even had a chance to collect his thoughts, however, a freezing array of cold snow showered down on him, followed by an annoying laugh.  Ash cleared the snow away from his face to see Gary standing above him, a broad smirk upon his features.    
  
"I see you're in no condition to race, huh, _Ashy-boy_?"    
  
Ash growled at him, snow still clinging to his face.    
  
"Alright then, how 'bout I make you a deal to save whatever dignity you have left?"  If possible, Gary's smirk adorned an ever more cock look with this proposal.  "I'll give you until the last day of the trip to improve on your… _technique_, if that's what you wanna call it.  Then we'll race."    
  
Ash tried to stand up to be level with his rival height-wise at least, but it was to no avail, as he fell back down within seconds.  Gary laughed and turned, skiing the rest of the way back down the mountain before Brock and Tracey caught up with Ash.  
  
***

Misty took a deep breath, standing at the top of the mountain.  Alyssa and Michelle stood on either side of her, and Claire and Roxy on the outside of the group.  
  
"Ready?" Michelle asked, turning to face the other members of the group.  
  
"You betcha!" they replied, and gave a hearty push off the top.  
  
Everybody got down the hill with no problem, save for Misty, who still didn't have the whole 'steering' thing down pat.  After several falls, however, and many times falling off course, the red-head finally made it down to the bottom of the hill, covered in snow.  
  
The other girls couldn't help but giggle at their friends expense.    
  
"Having some troubles, Misty?" Roxy questioned her, muffling yet another laugh from behind her mitten.    
  
Misty growled playfully.  "Ooh, you just wait!" she threatened.  "By the end of this week, I'll be better than all of you!  I'll be doing circles around you on the way down!"  She thrust her fist up into the air to further enhance her point.  
  
"Sure sure, Misty.  Sure sure."  
  
***

  
Michelle and Alyssa collapsed on the nearest couch in the common room with a loud thump.    
  
"Ugh, my legs hurt," Alyssa complained, holding her head.  "You have to walk around soo weird in those ski boots…"  
  
"We all had to go through it, too, so shush up!" Claire reprimanded, shaking her head.    
  
"Point being?"  Alyssa shrugged her shoulders apathetically.  Claire just shook her head and gave up on her impossible friend.  
  
Ash leaned back against a small, wood end-table behind him.  As he did so, his hand brushed up against a stack of papers.  He turned around and looked at them inquisitively.  He glanced over them quickly before pointing them out to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this."  
  
Everyone looked at the papers on the desk to which where Ash was motioning, save for Alyssa and Michelle who were not leaving their spot on the burgundy couch.    
  
"What are they?" Misty asked.  
  
"Seems like come sort of agenda, about what we're going to be doing and when while we're here."  Ash pointed to a chart near the bottom of the paper.  "See?  December 19th, 12:00 to 4:30; skiing with instructors Mike and Scott West."  
  
"Wow, cool!  When's the dance?" Claire asked excitedly, reaching out for a paper.  Everyone soon followed in her footsteps and grabbed their own.  
  
"Hey, pass us one, too!" Alyssa exclaimed, pouting as no one answered her.  Just before she was about to get up and leave her precious couch, Michelle stopped her.    
  
"Wait," she said.  "I'll handle this."    
  
Alyssa looked on in question about how her friend was going to get the sheets.  
  
"Oh Brock…" Michelle cooed sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  Brock was by her side in less than a second.  
  
"Yes, my Princess?" he asked, kneeling in front of her and clasping her hand.  
  
"Would you be a dear and get a paper for me and Alyssa?"  
  
"Sure, anything for you!" Brock exclaimed, already practically over to the table with sheets in hand.    
  
Michelle turned her head towards Alyssa and the pair shared a wink.  
  
"Whipped."  
  
***

Misty smiled brightly as she looked into the foggy mirror, brushing the tangles out of her hair at the same time.    
  
_'Ahh, nothing feels better than a nice, warm shower after being out in the cold all day…'_

The trip had been just about perfect so far.  Sydney had barely acknowledged her presence the whole day, and what's better, she got to practice on her skiing skills.  
  
_'Or lack there-of,' _she thought, laughing lightly.  Yes, things were going so greatly that she was almost starting to forget about what happened all those years ago to her parents.  Key words, _almost starting_.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.    
  
"Misty!  C'mon, other people are waiting for the bathroom, too, ya know!" Michelle teased playfully from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a second."  
  
Misty took one last look in the mirror, brushing out her last tangle before thinking _'I hope tomorrow's going to be just as good.'  
  
_***

After locking the door behind her, Deliah dropped her purse lazily on the table and watched humorously as Sparky did his best to help Pikachu in through the door.  It was so adorable, watching the two Pokemon show such affections towards one another.  
  
"Are you doing alright, there, Pikachu?" Deliah asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Pi, pika cha.  Chu pi pi ka pika chu ka… _{Yeah, I'm good.  I don't know why everyone's so worried about me now…}_"  
  
Sparky didn't say anything to this, just continued to help her onto the couch in the living room.  
  
"Aww, Pikachu…" Deliah crooned, sitting on the couch where Pikachu was now seated and rubbing the little electric rodent behind the ears softly.  "We're only being protective of you because you're in a very delicate condition."  Deliah traced her palm down to Pikachu's stomach and looked into the small mouse's eyes.  "Being pregnant can be a very trying time."  
  
"Pika chu chu, pi pika cha, kachu pi.  _{Well, I've been battling and training my whole life, so I don't think this will be hard in the least.}_"  
  
Deliah shook her head and laughed a bit.  "Pikachu, you spend way too much time with Ash for your own good."  
  
***  
  
The kids had to wake up very early that morning to prepare for what they were going to do that day.  Roxy gave a satisfying yawn while she turned to look at her paper.  "Hmm… first is snowboarding or tubing, then we go and eat lunch, and then we go on the hiking thing."  
  
"Sounds great," Misty stated.  "One question… are snowboards any harder to get on than skis??"  The other girls laughed at Misty's statement, remembering her trouble with the skis yesterday.  
  
The instructors were the same as before, except this time Mike was taking the tubers and Scott the snowboarders.  
  
"I vote tubing," Misty said, giving a not-too-appealing glance towards the complicated-looking snowboards, and a gracious one to the simplistic snow tubes.    
  
"Aww, c'mon, you chicken…" Alyssa taunted, already walking in the direction of the snowboarders.  
  
Misty sputtered a jittery response before Claire pulled on her arm tightly, dragging her along with the rest of the group.  "You don't want to be alone, now, do you?"   
  
Seemingly not having a choice in the matter, Misty felt there was nothing she could do but agree.

Moments later, Misty found herself clad in a pair of snow-boarding boots and staring down at a mess of buckles, clips, and harnesses that the people surrounding her liked to call 'snowboards'.  
  
"This," she began, taking a deep, calming breath.  "…will take a while."  
  
Roxy giggled from beside her.  "You just wait 'til you have to snap these things on when you're on the hill!"  
  
Misty gave her an inquisitive glance.  
  
Roxy's face fell.  "You _do _know that you have to unclip one foot _every _time you go on the lift, _right_?"  
  
Gulping fearfully, Misty stuttered "E-e-every t-time?"  The poor girl looked as if she would faint on the spot, as the colour continued to drain from her face at a rapid rate.  She looked down at the snowboard once more.  "Guys, I'm _really _having second thoughts about this…"  
  
***  
  
"Well," Ash began, looking down at the steep hill and standing steadily on his snowboard.  "Skiing didn't seem to be my thing, so let's see what snowboarding's like!"  He looked down at his gloved hands for a second and whimpered.  "I do miss my poles, though…"  
  
Tracey chuckled lightly beside him.  "Get over it, Ash.  Besides, I'm sure you won't even give your poles a second thought when you're going down!"  
  
"Yeah," Brock agreed sarcastically.  "He'll be too occupied rolling down the hill as a big snowball."  
  
Ash glared at his comrades playfully.  "Don't have faith in me, eh boys?"  
  
The two chose not to answer that question, and hoped Ash meant it rhetorically.  
  
Taking a good look at his surroundings, Ash had to smile.  It was such a great feeling to be on top of the hill with the brightly gleaming snow and heavily laden trees to the side.  He took  in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, then turned to look at his friends next to him.    
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"After you."  Brock gestured with his hand to the twisting slope before them.  
  
After checking his board and making sure that his foot was completely locked in, Ash gave himself a hesitant push and slowly began his descent.  
  
Contrary to most people, Ash actually found snowboarding to be a lot easier than skiing. The horrible landing that his first skiing attempt provided was long forgotten for Ash as he swerved down the hill very professionally.  His stop, in fact, was one to behold, as he turned just at the right time at the foot of the hill and leaned back, causing that wondrous spray of snow to fly from under his board.  
  
"Yeah!" he cheered to himself, proud that he had made it down completely without one mess-up.  He glanced back up to the hill to see how his friends were faring, and he had to emit a small chuckle at their predicament.    
  
Brock was embedded deeply into the freshly fallen snow, the only part of him breaking the surface from under the snow being his head, and part of his board.  
  
Tracey was not far from him, and not much better off.  He sat in the snow, a sour expression on his face, preparing to get back up on his feet.  Ash could see even from this distance how he glared at the snowboard, a determined expression briefly flashing across his face.  He pressed his gloved palms into the snow and dragged his board up with his feet, trying to dig it into the snow to obtain somewhat of a grip on the white flakes.  It was to no avail, however, as within a second of straightening to an upright position, he slipped and fell back to his original position.  From the expression on his face, Ash could easily tell that this wasn't his first attempt to get  back up.  
  
Thinking of a million things to say about them when they finally made it down, Ash walked off with a smile on his face, preparing to go down once again.   
  
***  
  
"You know what?" Misty question Roxy as they were gradually inclining the steep hill on the chairlifts.  
  
"What?"  Roxy dangled her board lightly, knocking some snow down to the hill.  
  
"I think that the chairlift is my favourite part about snowboarding."  
  
"How did I guess that…?"  Roxy rolled her eyes, enhancing the sarcasm of her statement.    
  
Misty touched a finger to her chin in mock contemplation.  "Hmm, I wonder if they'll let me go around and around until lunch?"  
  
"Probably not," she replied, gazing down at the people below on the hill.    
  
"Ooh look!" Roxy observed, pointing to a small spot on the far end of the hill.  "Isn't that Brock and Tracey?"  
  
Misty, too, peered closer, not daring to remove her back from the seat, though, afraid of falling.    
  
Both girls giggled at the boys' predicament, as they were in no better shape as they had been before.  "Looks like they're having a tough time."  
  
Roxy then began to pull the bar up, noting that they were beginning to near the top.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Misty screeched, clutching on forcefully to the back of the seat.  
  
"I'm lifting the bar up…" Roxy explained, stating the obvious.  
  
"I know!  But now?  We still have so far to go!!"  Misty held the seat even harder and pressed herself up against the cushioned back.  She unwillingly looked down below, miserably regretting laughing at the parts in movies where they say 'don't look down' at the same time, and swallowed thickly.  Heights… ugh.  
  
They eventually made their way up the entire way and, surprisingly, Misty had no trouble jumping off the lift. Of course she had to sit on the top of the hill for ten minutes, with the assistance of her friends, to try to get the snowboard back on her feet.  
  
Eventually, her friends tired of her illiteracy of the concept and started down the hill once more, wanting to make the best out of their short time before lunch.    
  
"Hey there again." Misty heard a voice from behind her, and she abruptly shot her head around to see who it was.  To her surprise it was Scott, a very welcoming face at this point in time, as he was an instructor and was bound to know how to solve her problem.  
  
She grinned up at him sheepishly and told him of her predicament.  He just gave her a warm, gentle smile and explained to her what she was doing wrong and how to fix it.  
  
Since Misty was also having trouble gaining balance on the slippery snow, Scott had to hold her waist to ease her up into a standing position.  Misty still slipped a bit, causing Scott to hold onto her more firmly.  She noted briefly that their faces were closer together than they'd ever been before, and her strong blush proved that she wasn't entirely objecting.  
  
Unfortunately, it was at this point in time that Ash got off of the chairlift, and his first sight after hopping off was not enjoyable.  He growled deeply, his face turning red from anger.  And he also noticed all to well the red hue that both of their faces carried, one that was assuredly not from the cold wind.  He clenched his fists so hard that if it weren't for the gloves covering them, they would surely be bleeding by now.  Deciding that now probably wasn't a good time to confront either about their encounter, Ash quickly snapped his foot back in the snowboard and rudely pushed past the two who, in all the time he took to compose himself, still had not left the embrace.    
  
After someone had rammed past them, Misty didn't notice that it was Ash, both her and Scott quickly pulled away from each other, flustered.  They both wordlessly decided that they would put this matter behind them for now, and both quickly parted ways.  
  
For the rest of the morning, however, Misty's mind was buzzing with unexplainable thoughts and feelings.  
  
***  
  
Misty was glad when lunch rolled around, and she got to talk with her friends again on a completely horizontal flooring.  Her ankles were kind of cramping from the absurd boots, and she was sure she wielded several bruises from none too pleasant landings.  
  
Misty hummed softly to herself as she exited the girls bathroom.  She was thankful that the hallway was isolated, so no one would be around to hear her.    
  
She inhaled sharply when she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind.  As she turned around to face the culprit, she was both happy and anxious at who it was.  Scott.  
  
Gulping nervously, she gave a quick greeting and swiveled around to continue walking down the hallway.  Before she got a safe distance away, however, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Misty, please," he pleaded.  She numbly forced herself to look up into his eyes.  There, she was struck with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.  _'Those eyes,' _she thought.  _'Those eyes are almost like the ones in my dream.'  _It was true, the deep chocolate brown was just like that of the man in her dreams.  A tiny voice deep within her being, so soft that she could barely hear it, whispered _'and just like Ash's.'  
  
_

_~*~_

_  
_Ash too hummed to himself while walking down the twisting hallways heading towards the bathrooms.  He looked up at the signs, and let out a loose breath as he saw yet another arrow pointing in a different direction.  _'It could take me ten minutes yet to find these damn bathrooms.'  
  
_

***  
  
Misty continued to stare into those eyes so much like the ones in her dream, and got pulled further and further into her dreamland.  In fact, she barely even heard the things he was saying.  "I… please… just… kiss…"  
  
And before she knew it, his lips were upon hers.    
  


***  
  
"Ahh… finally!" Ash whispered out loud to himself.  He smiled up at the sign, the words 'Men's Bathroom' sprawled upon it.  This was it, the last hallway to the bathrooms.  
  
When he turned the corner, however, he was completely shocked at what he saw.  There, plain as day in front of him, were Scott and Misty locked in one of the most intimate of embraces.    
  
He quickly whipped his head around, tears stinging at his eyes.  He refused to let them out, however.  _'If she doesn't even want to give me a chance, then so be it.'  
  
_Ignoring his purpose of entering these halls in the first place, Ash quickly spun around on his heels and darted from the interlocked couple.  
  
***  
  
As if only realizing what she was doing, Misty quickly ripped her lips from his.  She stared at his, shocked at what they both had done.  _'What just happened there?' _she though, bewildered.  Holding her head in her hands, she quickly reprimanded herself.  _'What did I do? And what about Ash?  Don't I love him?  Then why did I let Scott kiss me?'  _  
  
She shook her head roughly and raced into the bathroom, hoping beyond all hope that Scott wouldn't be there when she came back out.  

***  
  
Later, the students were informed that they were going hiking on the scavenger hunt.  Everyone thought that sounded kind of kiddish, but Mike quickly informed them that this was quite a challenging hunt, and that there have been very few winners over the lodge's history.  
  
The bad part, though, was that Ms. Bentley had informed both Mike and Scott that she would be choosing the groups.  A loud groan was heard, as is almost every time Ms. Bentley makes her presence known.    
  
By the time that Ash and Misty found out who they were going to be paired with, it was too late to object.  They looked at their individual partners apprehensively.  Each other.  
  
_'Oh man,' _Ash groaned into his palm, trying to vent some of the stress.  He wasn't ready to have any encounter with Misty, let alone having to be her partner for God knows how long.    
  
On the opposing side of the room, Misty was having similar thoughts.  _'No!  This isn't fair!  Why do I have to be paired with him now?  Just as I was trying to sort out some of my thoughts…'  
  
_

Mike quickly explained, as Scott was being abnormally quiet, that all areas of the lodge were included in the hunt, with the exception of the most northerly point, for that was where the caves were, and it wasn't safe to go there without a member from the lodge, as avalanches were quite probable and frequent.  Their objective was to find all twenty silver bells and obtain a stamp from each, proving that you've visited it.  
  
"Stay with your partner at all times," Mike warned.  "After all, we don't want anyone getting lost."

_  
_Ash and Misty gave each other a weary glance.  This was going to be interesting.  
  
***  
  
Gary and Sydney, two very well chosen partners, skied through the woods easily and skillfully.  Both excelled in the area, so finding these 'silver bells' was a breeze.  
  
However, as both wanted to assure their spot in first, after they had visited a station, they unhooked the bell from the tree, post, or whatever thing it was hanging from and stuffed it into one of their bags.  Pretty soon, they had collected quite a few, and their bags were weighing down.  
  
"Ugh, I really don't wanna carry these anymore," Gary complained, finding more challenge in skiing with every bell they picked up.  "Can't we do anything with these?"  
  
Sydney flipped her cherry red bangs back behind her ears.  As she did so, she spotted a melancholy pair slowly skiing and snowboarding their way down the nearby hill, the skier fumbling quite frequently.  That pair was Ash and Misty, with Ash donning the snowboard and Misty the skis.  
  
Suddenly, Sydney smirked widely.  "You know, Gary," she began, turning to her boyfriend with an evil glint in her eyes.  "I think I have an idea."  
  
He looked at her oddly, wondering what it could be.  
  
She casually pointed to the bag of silver bells he held on his back, then to Ash and Misty barely visible through the brush to their left, and finally ahead of them to a small, snow-covered sign.  After carefully looking at all three, Gary quickly caught the gist of her idea.  He, too, also grinned, and both set off to work on their unspoken plan.  
  
***  
  
Misty stumbled again, almost losing her footing.  She had fallen three times already, and with the looks Ash had been sending her way the entire trip, she wasn't about to ask him to help her up any of the times.  Almost painfully, she continued on her way, following Ash slowly.  
  
Neither had spotted any of the bells yet, and both were wondering whether or not to just give up.  But, neither knew that is was because they were unknowingly practically tagging Gary and Sydney the entire time.  
  
Ironically, in a sigh of exasperation, Misty spotted one of the bells.  'Look Ash,' she wanted to yell, but her voice betrayed her.  Probably for the better, she supposed, as she wasn't entirely sure that she'd want to speak with him now.  
  
Thankfully, he, too, spotted the bell and both began moving faster to get to it.  
  
To their surprise, they found another bell only feet away from the first.  Both thought that it was a bit strange, but neither felt like saying anything.  
  
They followed the trail, both too deep in thought to realize that the bells were lined up in a perfectly straight row, and eventually found themselves in an area they'd never seen before.  But, as stubborn as they both were, they continued on their way.  
  
Gary and Sydney smiled at each other from within the brush.  They watched as Ash and Misty neared the hill, closer and closer, venturing near a cave they were previously warned to stay clear from, but were too involved with themselves to think twice about it.    
  
The idea that Sydney told Gary was that they would lead them into the cave, spook them out with some ghostly calls into the cave, get them into trouble, and that would be it.  To this, Gary readily agreed.    
  
But, the temptation of harassing the pair further was too much for Sydney, and she called loudly towards the cave "Haha, suckers!"  
  
What neither of them expected, however, was the avalanche that followed.  Both looked on, almost in horror, as the vast amounts of snow began falling from the hilltops.  
  
Gary began racing towards the cave that Ash and Misty were in, but Sydney pulled him back.  
  
"What are you _doing_?" she hissed.  "We're supposed to be running _away _from the avalanche, idiot!"  
  
Looking back on the falling snow, Gary knew that it would be too late to rush in after them now, so the only thing he could do was to follow Sydney in the escape.  
  
_'No,' _he thought, eyes glittering with heavy shame.  _'This wasn't the way it was supposed to go.'  
  
_***  
  
The deep rumbling noises emitting from the ground startled the pair, but their eyes completely widened in shock and fear when they saw the approaching snow.  
  
Spotting the cave that they were so close to, Ash instinctively grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her towards the entrance.  With snow falling just over their heads, they had little time until they'd be crushed beneath the frozen particles.    
  
The two rushed into the cave, just in time to hear the resounding_ thump _as the snow found its way to the place the two were just standing moments before, and to feel the reaming snow that entered the cave shove at the ankles.  
  
Ash quickly dropped Misty's hand from his own, almost ashamed at himself for caring about her still.    
  
Both turned around slowly, and Misty almost felt like crying at what she saw.  
  
The entrance in front of them was completely blocked in with thick layers of snow.  Ash and Misty looked on at the snow bank, dejectedly thinking the same thing.  
  


_'We're stuck.'  
  
_***

TBC…  
  
  
  
Oh man, I am so, so, SO sorry about how long this has taken.  I mean, I can't even look back on the date when I last posted, its almost too painful… *sniff*  I feel really bad for you guys, 'specially the ones who have been there since day one.  I just can't say sorry enough, and the worst part is that there's not really an actual **real** reason for it, just that I barely ever found inspiration, and when I did, it was late at night and I would have school in the morning.  
  
Well, I was going to have both parts of this written out before posting, but then I thought that you guys have waited long enough, and I was going to split it up in the first place, so I decided to make it a two-part chapter and post it separately.  'Sides, I think that slightly over 12000 words is enough for one chapter….. (P.S – its my longest yet!!  My second longest was ~6700, so I've practically doubled!)  Now, to the reviewer's reviews!!  
  
**~*Crystal Lily*~:  **Thanks for the 'Good luck in High School' bit, but I'm practically finished now anyway.  I hope that my next chapter will be out waaaay sooner than this.  
  
**Childsnake: **Aww…. I feel so bad now after what you said.  For a memory jog, here it is: "it's great your story is the only AAML fic that i read (and actually want to continue reading) that doesn't involve, element powers or lots and lots of action/adventure in it...so in my opinion your doing a great job."  So now I feel even extra bad for making you wait so long!!  Gomen ne!!!  
  
**mistys twin: **  Yeah, high school is a killer.  I haven't had so much homework in my entire life.  Well, you got your long chapter, eh?  And if 12000 words isn't long enough for you, then… umm… well, 12000 words is just long.  
  
**Slate-and-Pipi:  **…Does it still need more Brock?  I'm thinking so.  Don't worry, I think we'll be seeing more of him in the next chapter.  
  
**DeathAngelHell:  **Yepp, lil 'pudgey Pikachu' will be a mommy soon enough.  Aww, and if you felt bad for Misty now, just wait til the next chapter.  Here's a little special preview… kind of.  While stuck in the cave, Misty and Ash begin to talk, and she tells him about what happened to her parents.  Should be sad!!  'N cute, maybe.  Who knows?  (lol, I probably should!!)  Well, you're gonna hate Sydney more and more as this story goes along.  Though, by the select choice of words you used to describe her, I don't think you'll have a problem with that!  
  
**StarPikachu:  **Hmm… about the sequel idea, I'm not sure.  I was planning on doing it, but then I thought it over.  Doing a sequel to this would, for me anyway, almost make it seem too long of a story, so I'm more leaning towards about three or four more chapters plus an epilogue.  But, if enough people want me to do a sequel, I can see what I can come up with!  There's gonna be **lots** more Sparky and Pikachu in the next chapter, and pretty soon cuz Pikachu's soon gonna be a mommy!!  
  
**E2K**:  Ummm…. Hehe… sorry?  Oh man, I went back and re-read your review, and you said 'I don't wanna wait.'  And now I think back on how long you guys _did _have to wait!!  Ahh, I'm so sorry!!  (Again!!)  Oh, and to comment on your school not having ski trips, I had just gone on one in March.  And let me tell you, a fine lot of Misty's troubles in this chapter came from personal experience, if you catch my drift.  
  
**TeamRocketCutie:  **Well, if you think that before I did a good job of keeping you waiting for the next part, this time I probably deserve an award!!  But, still, I'm glad that you still think its good, and I can only hope that this chapter was worth at least a little of the wait!!  
  
**Kasumi Yawa:  **If you thought the plot was thickening before, then I don't know what you're thinking of it now!  With the whole new 'Scott' twist on things, and Gary actually feeling remorse for what he and Sydney did, then the plot is getting deeper and deeper.  Yes, this story is quite a long one, but I'm thinking roughly three to four more chapters and an epilogue.  The chapters are gonna be pretty long, though, as the next one is almost guaranteed to be just as long as this one.  (P.S – Yes, you did review twice!!)  
  
**Car:  **Why yes, Sydney is a Bi- mean person.  I'm glad that I portrayed her that way!!  I don't want anyone feeling sympathy for her.  But, if you do, that's okay.  *starts to question self on why, exactly, anyone would feel sympathy for Sydney*  Lol, and about you saying that you want her to fall on the skis, someone else said that they want Gary to do the same thing.  Though, I think they'll reconsider after this chapter.  
  
**Suxie:  **I'm so glad that I could be an (unknowing) source of inspiration for you.  Yes, I am having quite a lot of fun writing this.  Except on this chapter, I was really lacking inspiration.  I think what I need to do is go up north, rent a cabin, go skiing and snowboarding, come back inside and watch movie two and collections of AAML moments on TV.  Then, I should be able to write like the wind!!  … probably not a good analogy because the wind can't write, but I hope you get my meaning.  
  
**Togepretty:  **I think that right now, Sydney deserves much more than a slap.  But, then again, this close proximity may just work out to Ash and Misty's advantage, ne?  *wink wink, nudge nudge*  Why yes, I did, and still do really want you guys to hate Sydney, but she's not quite so much Gary's counterpart anymore.  Slowly, Gary is seeing the light.  Ooh, and I have to commend you on making a right guess.  Her singing *will* be a big part in the story, but I'm not saying what for.  Only AnimeFan knows that one so far.    
  
**AngelicFairy:  **If you thought the last 'more' was worth it, then I'm hopiong that you thought double the words of the last chapter was worth this horrendously large wait.  Yeh, poor Ash, he has to have such an… well, *concerned* mom.  Maybe I should make her give Ash a 'check-up' call?  Lol.  Hope that you thought this chapter was worth some of the wait!  
  
**tmp:  **Yepp, I kinda thought the parts at the house and at lunch were sweet, too, even while I was writing them.  What can I say, I'm a sucker for mush!  Wow, I should seriously count how many times you used the word 'sweet' in your review.  Let's just say it was lots.  But, that's a good thing, of course!  Aww, I'm sad that it wasn't a surprise for you.  But, its not really that big a deal, because that wasn't one of the parts that I was really leading up to, even though it does play a big role later on.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last!  
  
**Wacky Witch:  **Ugh, don't even get me started on the 'you have homework every day' expression.  I swear to God, I see it so much, it may as well be plastered on their faces.  *starts to picture what a teacher would look like without it, and laughs*  Umm, well, I'm glad that you didn't get that ticket to Canada, cuz I have a feeling I would be severely beaten/tortured at the wait of this chapter…  
  
**starlovely:  **I hoped you liked this chapter, it has tons more Gary than what you usually see in my chapters.  And Gary's going to become even more of an important character soon.  Well, I think you got both ends of the deal for that one.  You wanted both more S/P and Gary, and you got em both!  What a great deal, eh?  The only payment was the long wait.  As always, I'm glad to see that people actually think my fic is good, so thanks so much for the comments!!  
  
****lover**789:  **Well, so far, you got one of the things you wanted to see, things that happens at the resort.  Now, you'll get Christmas in the next chapter, which I promise you will not take as long as this one did.  … Can you believe that the last time you reviewed, you had just gone on your trip to Canada?  Long time, huh?  And  I just went to Niagara falls two weeks ago.  Love the moving theaters and haunted houses.  Clifton Hill is the best!!  Hope this chapter was worth some of the wait!!  
  
**Anime Girl 27:  **Okay, question: Do you still want me to break Gary's leg?  If you do then you're cruel.  Scott's, maybe.  Lol.  Hmm, I'm wondering now whether or not Sydney can still be the 'She-Gary'.  According to you, probably, since you haven't used her real name once, but meh.  Yeah, everyone feels sympathy for Ash with the phone conversation.  Nope, sorry, no Christmas yet, but don't worry too much, for it will be in the next chapter.  I suppose with how long it took to get this one out, though, that's not much reassurance anymore, eh?  Oh, and about the 'gotta love those mallets' remark, let's hope for Ash's sake that Misty doesn't decide to use it while they're in the cave.  He's got nowhere to run!!  
  
**Cutie Blossom:  **Yeah, Misty's friends are performing on the trip.  The announcement was for the singers who won.  Alyssa, Claire, Roxy, and Michelle were already going to be in it, anyway, playing as the band.  Sorry if it was a bit confusing…  If you're cheering for Misty slapping Sydney, just wait til when (or if) she finds out that Sydney was the one who caused that avalanche.  No prob for the email thing, and I think half of the people would miss this chapter if I didn't since its been so long!!  Not too much fluff in this chapter, but remember – this is only Part I, Part II is on its way… sometime…  
  
**Spruceton Spook:  **Heh, I don't think you can say that it wasn't gone for too long this time.  I wouldn't work on Christmas, either.  I'd be such a killer.  Christmas is just a special day, and should never, EVER be spent alone if you have the choice.  Well, about Misty going to Ash's house for Christmas, let's hope they get this problem resolved by then!!  No problem for the reviews on my part – your fic is totally worth it.  Btw, keep working at it!!  I sooo wanna read the next part!!  
  
**Sadie Joyce – Myst Lady:  **Well, I can no longer say that I haven't watched Pokemon for two years, since I watched some of my old eps (Ghost of Maiden's Peak included) to get some inspiration back for this story.  But the reason I remembered the character's personalities enough to keep them IC was because when I watched it, it was to the point of obsession for a while, so I knew absolutely *everything*.  I've only seen the English version of SM, and I didn't really like it.  Used to, though.  N e who, hope you like this chap!  
  
**Niori:  **Can't comment much since your review wasn't very long, but I hope the wait wasn't too much of a killer!  
  
**Blondie:  **Wow, I haven't head from you in a while.  Don't worry, there's no way that I'm not finishing this story.  I'll go crazy if I don't.   Once again, as I'm sure I've said a million times (and if I haven't, sorry, I deserve a smack upside the head!!), I'm really, really glad that you like my fic so much.  But, I'm sorry that I didn't get it out in a reasonable amount of time.  Hope this chapter was worth the long wait! (well, at lease *some* of it… ^^;;)  
  
**Dia, Princess Random Insanity:  **Well, I hope you had fun at your holiday in Spain… yes, it WAS that long ago since I last posted…  But yah.  I really hope that you think that this chapter was better than the last.  Personally, I think that this chapter was probably the wittiest and most well-written out of all of my chapters so far.  Not that I'm saying that I've got no more room left for improvement or anything, but I think I've come a long way from the Prologue, and I hope you guys notice that too!  
  
**Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko:  **Man, I was sooo happy when you said that this was 'wonderfully detailed'.  Detail is probably my worst point.  Usually, its either my readers have little to no detail, of there so much you loose point of the story.  So, as you can tell, I'm very happy that someone out there think that my detail is nice.  Erg, according to my English teachers, the next thing I need to work on is 'Word Choice'… ugh.  
  
**AngelAva-Li:  **Wow, amazing!  Your review was really inspirational!!  I'm just really sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter.  I agree, I like the 'bad guy' thing as well.  Its always nice to have someone to hate, ne?  And Sydney's the perfect person!  Sydney-bashing, maybe.  Gary-bashing, probably not.  You're soon gonna find out what happened to him and Ash to make them go from best friends to worst enemies.  Oooh, the suspense!!  Lol.  I guess you'll _soon_ find out what Ash says to Misty in the dream, but not yet.  You'll have to hang on til the last chapter or so, I guess.  About the fluffy aprts, sorry that there weren't any in this chappie.  The next one should be really fluffy, though.  I just needed to put Scott in this one, and its hard to have fluff and jealousy at the same time… ^.^  And about the singing part being a major plot point?  Well, lets just say that its in there for a reason.    
  
**Xeaeros:  **Well, at the time you reviewed this, you were grounded from the computer.  I hope that now you're not grounded anymore!!  Glad you thought it was a good one, and once again, hope the wait wasn't unbearably long!  I'll try harder to get myself working on it more in the future!  
  
**ash_luvs_misty:  **You told me to make this next chapter good, and, well, I tried my very best.  I hope that it meets the standard you were setting.  And if it doesn't, let me know, kay?  As I can see that you're kind of an AAM fanatic, don't worry – they'll be getting back to being friends (at lease ^.^) soon.  Hope that you liked this chapter, and that you'll continue along with this fic to the end!!  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys, that's it!!  
  
Oh, wait.  Best reviewer.  *sniff*  You mean I actually have to pick just ONE from all of these wonderful reviews??  Life is so unfair.    
  
Ohh, they're all so good.  Let's see… eeny, meeny – heh, not very fair, eh?  Well… umm… okay.  
  
And the winner is… *insert drumroll here*  
  
**tmp**!  Congratulations!!  Sorry to everyone else, but you wouldn't believe how long it took me to choose this.  And just to let you know, absolutely *everyone* was a great reviewer in the last chap!  Let's keep it going, guys!!  
  
Last thing…   
  
Just in case any of you need/want to be reminded of the past winners, (and for the winners themselves to take in the glory!!  Lol) Here they are!  (I'm glad that just about all of you are still interested in this fic!  That's amazing!!)  
  
  


Prologue:    ** Erin-chan  
**Chapter 01: **LavenderEspeon**

Chapter 02: **Childsnake**

Chapter 03: **Blondie**

Chapter 04: **Kasumi Yawa**

Chapter 05: **Spruceton Spook**

Chapter 06: **Wacky Witch**  
Chapter 07: **DeathAngelHell**

Chapter 08: **tmp**

Chapter 09: ???  Maybe you!!  
  
  
R&R to give comments or feedback of any sort!  (Yes, flames included.  Note: I'm not a person to take offense easily!!)


End file.
